Ángeles de la Noche
by LadyIceKiller
Summary: [AU] Un encuentro inesperado. Caminos que se cruzan. Historias que se enlazan por la eternidad. Centrado en la pareja entre DefterosxMarin con participación de otros personajes.
1. Chapter 1

Como siempre, ni los personajes ni el universo de Saint Seiya me pertenecen. En caso de que aparezca un personaje propio, lo diré. La historia surgió a partir de un AU (Alternate Universe/Universo Alternativo) que tengo con mi mejor amiga. Sus comentarios son bienvenidos.

 **I. El bosque.**

El atardecer griego era una maravilla. El cielo se pintaba siempre de los colores más hermosos, como una postal diferente cada día; nunca verías dos atardeceres iguales. Rodorio era una pequeña ciudad muy tranquila a las afueras del impresionante Santuario griego que se alzaba imponente en la lejanía, pero que llevaba unos buenos años deshabitado. Sí, Rodorio no tenía nada que ver con la cosmopolita Atenas, sin embargo, tenía su belleza peculiar que la hacía atractiva para los turistas y los mismos griegos que buscaban una vida tranquila sin tener que ir al campo. Antaño, era sólo un pueblecito con menos de cien habitantes, pero ahora eran una ciudad pintoresca, una mezcla muy particular de lo tradicional y lo moderno. Además, tenía un aura mística que no podía pasarse por alto.

Ella llegó durante el verano, cuando el sol arreciaba y lo único que apetecía era ir a la costa más cercana a echarse un chapuzón en la playa o pasar el rato bajo una sombrilla, con una bebida fría y refrescante en una mano y un buen libro en la otra. O al menos eso era lo que le deseaba ella al final de cada jornada laboral, pero no podía darse ese lujo, al menos no por el momento. Se adentró en el bosque cercano.

A pesar de lo avanzada que estaba la tecnología y de los cambios tan importantes que se suscitaron en Rodorio, se había acordado que el área verde que rodeaba la pequeña ciudad quedaría intacta. Muchas personas solían pasar varias horas entre los árboles o en ciertos prados donde hacían días de campo, jugaban al futbol o simplemente dejaban las horas pasar en solitario o con compañía. Y ella gustaba mucho de hacer lo último, especialmente durante el atardecer ya que comenzaba a refrescar y eso lo hacía un lugar todavía más acogedor para ella.

Con su mochila al hombro –llena de comida y bebidas– una lámpara de bolsillo y un libro, se adentró en el bosque siguiendo, al principio, el rastro que habían dejado unos cuántos pares de zapatos en el lodo pero que luego desaparecían pues empezaba a crecer pasto y diversos tipos de flores. Siguió su camino igualmente. Llevaba ya por lo menos una semana yendo a ese lugar y sabía que no podría perderse pues, si podía presumir de algo, era que tenía un excelente sentido de la orientación.

La mujer, de piel blanca como la nieve y cabellos de un intenso color rojo (que en ocasiones más bien tenían un tono anaranjado), caminó a paso firme entre los árboles, sorteando las ramas que salían de la tierra y los troncos de otros árboles que habían muerto, tal vez hacía años. Le gustaba su soledad, había aprendido a aceptarla y disfrutarla, sin embargo, no podía negar que en ocasiones le venía bien un poco de compañía, aunque terminara siempre retrayéndose en sí misma. Sumida en sus pensamientos como iba, perdió el rumbo un momento.

-Espera –dijo al no reconocer los árboles que se alzaban a su alrededor y le cerraban el camino –Este no es el lugar –frunció el ceño y repasó los alrededores con gesto fastidiado.

Escuchó ruido en las copas de los árboles, sonidos que tradujo en aves u otros animales que llegaban a dormir o se preparaban para cazar. Respiró hondo, le quedaba ya muy poca luz solar, así que tuvo que prender su lámpara de mano. Entonces volvió a escuchar aquel ruido y se giró, no le apetecía encontrarse ahora con algún animal hambriento que quisiera hacer de ella su presa. Sabía que alguien la observaba, estaba segura de ello, ya que supiera exactamente quién o qué, era distinto, no obstante, tenía esa certeza y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Necesitas calmarte –se reprendió –Si no te tranquilizas, te perderás y entonces sí será un problema –respiró un par de veces más, así que apenas volvió a sentirse en control de sus sentidos, siguió su camino.

Sin embargo, esa sensación de que seguían todos sus movimientos no la abandonaba. Casi podía sentir la respiración de la criatura en su nuca, erizándole la piel, poniendo sus vellos de punta. Negó. Era todo producto de su imaginación, estaba segura. Decían que el bosque solía hacer eso con la gente que se perdía, así los ayudaba a salir de ahí. Esa era una de las leyendas, pero ella, obstinada como era, se aferraba a ese momento de paz como quien se aferra a un salvavidas en medio de un mar tempestuoso.

Se adentró entre los árboles, encontrando sólo negrura. Ahora sí, no le cabía la menor duda de que se había perdido. Exhaló con fastidio. Alumbró la espesa oscuridad con su lámpara sólo para encontrarse con lo que parecía un mar de árboles que se extendía hasta el infinito (o eso era lo que ella pensaba). Decidió seguir su instinto y giró hacia la izquierda y seguir caminando recto, estaba segura de que encontraría la salida, no obstante, conforme más avanzaba, la desesperación le invadía. Se maldijo por lo bajo. No llevaba móvil, nada con lo que pudiera pedir ayuda, aunque después pensó que igualmente no habría servido de mucho pues en esas áreas no había cobertura de ningún tipo.

Un par de ojos dorados la miraban desde la oscuridad, la criatura no se acercaría pero ayudaría si era necesario. Aquellos cabellos de fuego habían llamado su atención y, aunque en otras circunstancias habría reclamado su territorio, en ese momento no le apetecía. Se movió con sigilo entre la oscuridad, ya había hecho suficiente con alarmar a la joven que, lejos de encontrar el camino de vuelta a la ciudad, se adentraba más y más. Hacía muchos años que alguien no llegaba a tal profundidad por lo que estaba un tanto… Emocionado.

La joven no quiso mirar la hora, sabía que se asustaría si veía que realmente había pasado demasiado tiempo extraviada y lo que menos deseaba era perder la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba. Al final escuchó lo que parecía ser agua. Se alegró. Si existía un río en ese lugar podría seguirlo y así por fin saldría del embrollo en el que estaba metida.

Siguió el sonido del agua con entusiasmo renovado mientras apuntaba la lámpara a la negrura que dejó de ser espesa. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando, después de abrirse camino entre los árboles, se encontró con un precioso claro frente a ella. Casi parecía tallado a mano.

-Imposible… -murmuró mientras se acercaba a paso lento. Apagó la lámpara y entró como si se tratase de un lugar sagrado.

El pasto, de un verde brillante, estaba totalmente cubierto por una fina capa de agua y flanqueado por un sinfín de árboles fuertes que seguramente llevaban muchísimo tiempo creciendo ahí. Y, de no ser porque el cielo estaba oscuro, habría jurado que aún era de día. El agua que había escuchado no era otra cosa más que un lago; curioso pues el líquido vital estaba tan calmado que ya empezaba a dudar de lo que había escuchado en un principio. La Luna llena, con su pálida luz, alumbraba el claro como si fuese una pintura. La mujer no cabía en sí de la impresión que le causaba tan bello paisaje. Se mordió el labio y sacó su cámara, necesitaba una foto de ese lugar, no para el mundo, sino para ella. Deseaba mantener esa imagen para siempre en su vida, por si algún día era incapaz de recordarlo.

-Vete –dijo una voz tras ella apenas tomó la foto. La voz era profunda, grave, imponente, llena de decisión, pero tranquila y firme.

La joven de cabellos de fuego volteó, el corazón le latía con fuerza y el color rojo encendió sus mejillas. No esperaba ver lo que sus ojos encontraron frente a ella y dio un paso atrás. Si le atacaba, intentaría defenderse, mas no estaba segura si lo conseguiría.

-He dicho que te vayas –repitió con exactamente el mismo tono de antes.

Pero la joven abrió la boca aunque nada salió de ella. Lo veía y no lo creía. Dio otro paso atrás cuando el dueño de aquella voz se acercó.

-Te sacaré de aquí –volvió a decir, como si estuviera conversando con ella y le hubiera pedido auxilio.

No logró hablar pero soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando la criatura la tomó entre sus brazos y echó a correr con ella fuera de ahí.

-¿Q-Quién…? ¿C-Cómo…? –tantas preguntas, tantas cosas que deseaba expresar y todas se reusaban a abandonar sus labios, quedándose aprisionadas en su garganta. Se abrazó a él pues comenzó a sentirse mareada ante la velocidad que había alcanzado y la forma en la que la criatura sorteaba los árboles sin esfuerzo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba sola en la entrada del bosque. Volteó a todos lados, incluso volvió a meterse al bosque, apuntando hacia las copas de los árboles con su lámpara, pero sólo consiguió asustar a varias aves y otros animales.

-¡Volveré! –Gritó con decisión -¡Volveré!


	2. Chapter 2

**II. La búsqueda.**

No lo entendía, ¿por qué se había acercado? ¿Por qué dejar que lo vieran por primera vez después de tantos años viviendo en la oscuridad? Resopló con frustración mientras se rascaba un poco la barbilla. Sin embargo, seguía buscando entre las sombras esos cabellos de fuego y esa piel de porcelana que la hacían parecer una muñeca. Observaba a todos los visitantes del bosque pero sin éxito. Tal vez se había asustado de verdad y no quería volver. Hizo un mohín un tanto dramático y volvió a hundirse en la negrura aunque no por mucho tiempo pues su curiosidad siempre era más grande.

Por su parte, ella, con su mala fortuna, había tenido mucho trabajo por lo que le resultó complicado ir al bosque a buscar nuevamente el claro. La curiosidad la estaba matando, así que investigó por su cuenta algunas leyendas e historias que se contaban en Rodorio. La mitología griega era muy vasta e interesante, sin embargo, el folclore de esa pequeña ciudad era una cosa totalmente diferente, mística, llena de fantasía y tal vez esa era la verdadera razón por la que se sintió atraída a ese lugar cuando tuvo que abandonar Atenas.

Hizo uso de toda la tecnología y herramientas modernas a su alcance para hacer esa búsqueda exhaustiva. No lograba dar crédito a la gran cantidad de historias que se encontraba y era obvio que algunas de ellas eran totalmente inventadas, ¿o no? Luego de lo que había presenciado días atrás ya comenzaba a dudar incluso de su cordura.

-Concéntrate –se reprendió –Lo que viste fue tan real como lo eres tú –y después de esas últimas palabras, miró la foto del precioso claro impresa y pegada justo en la pared que quedaba frente al escritorio en su habitación. Esa era su prueba, ese era su contacto con la realidad. Jugueteó con el bolígrafo que después llevó a sus labios; cuando necesitaba pensar, siempre se daba golpecitos en los labios con un dedo o con lo que tuviera en las manos.

Sentada como estaba, echó todo su peso en el respaldo de la silla y dejó que su cabeza colgara un poco hacia atrás. Estiró las piernas y, entrelazó los dedos de las manos que descansaban en sus muslos. Cerró los ojos.

Recordaba bien el camino de vuelta al claro y también recordaba a la perfección lo que esa voz le hizo sentir, tanto, que su piel volvió a erizarse como sucedió aquella noche. Se mordió el labio. Ahora sólo debía recordar cómo era esa persona, sin embargo, sólo venía a su mente un par de orbes del color del oro y cálidos como el sol que la miraban fijamente. Y el aroma, ese delicioso aroma que desprendía su piel, una combinación a pasto recién cortado, cuero y un poco de sudor. No le resultaba en nada desagradable y, de hecho, hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco de sólo recordarlo. Su cuerpo se llenó de un calor indescriptible que había comenzado como un pequeño hormigueo en sus pies pero que ahora la invadía, como si volviera a estar entre los brazos de aquella criatura… No, de aquel hombre.

Entonces tuvo una idea. Había visto en la biblioteca un libro muy antiguo sobre leyendas y mitos de Rodorio. Se levantó de su silla como un resorte, se puso una chaqueta, agarró su mochila y corrió hacia la puerta, se calzó en el recibidor a toda prisa y salió de casa. Corrió lo más rápido que le fue posible, abriéndose paso entre la gente. ¿Por qué estaba tan emocionada? Bueno, eso carecía de importancia en ese instante. Llegó jadeante a la biblioteca, abrió la puerta y fue directo a la sección de "Mitos y Leyendas". Escaneó la estantería casi con desesperación ayudándose con el dedo índice mientras sus ojos leían los títulos en los lomos de los libros.

-¡Te encontré! –con emoción, sacó un gran libro con cubierta de cuero negro y delicadas grecas doradas. Fue a una de las mesas cercanas y se sentó mientras abría el libro.

El índice parecía ser interminable, ¿cuántas clases de criaturas existían en el mundo? Se reprendió. Era obvio que, al ser un mundo tan grande, habrían muchas más especies de las que decían "los expertos". Dragones, gnomos, elfos, gigantes, y bajo cada una de las categorías, se listaban las distintas ramificaciones de cada raza. Se sintió agobiada pero no dejaría que eso la detuviera, ¡no señor!

El dedo índice se detuvo en la sección de "Demonios". Buscó la página y fue directamente a revisar el contenido. Empezó a leer acerca de las características, sin embargo, ninguna coincidía con lo que ella había visto. Volvió a leer, sólo debía tener paciencia. Estaba segura que encontraría algo. Y al final su paciencia (y obstinación) dieron resultado: "Demonios del bosque", esa era la última categoría en la sección de Demonios y estaba también al final del libro.

" _Los demonios del bosque tienen características físicas diversas (…) Suelen ser muy pacíficos, pero si se les molesta llegan a ser la clase de demonios más peligrosa que existe (…) Sus ojos son de color grisáceo, excepto el alfa quien posee ojos dorados (…) El último espécimen vivo del que se tenía conocimiento vivía en la isla Kanon, en Grecia (…) Sin embargo, se cree que se extinguieron hace un par de milenios."_

Cerró el libro. Se sentía mareada, muy enferma. Era mucho que asimilar en poco tiempo, no obstante, si lo que acababa de leer era cierto (y muy en el fondo ella sabía que era así), su vida había cambiado para siempre y se encontraba frente a, tal vez, un milagro. Dejó el libro en su lugar cuando se sintió más serena y abandonó la biblioteca.

Cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de volver a su casa, se detuvo en seco y volvió la vista al bosque. No. Debía ir a casa y descansar, tenía trabajo al día siguiente. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta, sus pies ya la guiaban hacia el bosque y no opuso resistencia.

Estaba ya por irse a descansar cuando escuchó unos pasos en los linderos del bosque. Se puso alerta, sólo existía una criatura con la suficiente caradura para presentarse a tan altas horas de la noche en sus dominios. Gruñó y enseñó los colmillos aunque sabía que no podían verlo. Esperó entre las sombras, cubierto por la negrura del bosque que había sido su aliado durante tanto tiempo. Se agazapó cual felino a punto de cazar a su presa cuando la vio: la chica de cabellos de fuego había vuelto.

No le quitó los ojos de encima ni un solo segundo y se sorprendió al notar que recordaba muy bien el camino al claro. Era probable que no fuese una humana y que, por el contrario, compartiera la misma sangre que su peor enemigo. Debía andarse con cuidado.

-¿Hola? –preguntó la mujer con un nerviosismo impropio de ella. Por un momento se sintió estúpida cuando, por única respuesta, escuchó el aleteo de varias aves y otros ruidos extraños provenientes del bosque.

-¿Por qué volviste? –la respuesta llegó varios minutos después.

Reconoció la voz de inmediato y miró a todos lados buscando de dónde provenía ese sonido que acababa de hacer que su corazón latiera como un loco. Y lo encontró.

Saliendo de entre las sombras vio por fin la figura que noches antes la había sacado de ahí. Y no retrocedió. Esa vez se quedó muy quieta en su lugar, aunque obviamente nerviosa pues se encontraba frente a una criatura… No, un hombre místico.

Su piel era morena, de un color tan uniforme que se le antojó idéntico a la canela. Sus orbes dorados la miraban fijamente aunque ya no con la calidez de antes. Dos hileras de dientes aserrados y colmillos increíblemente blancos se mostraban amenazantes. Su cola, larga y negra se movía con aparente calma de un lado a otro. Su cabellera un poco alborotada, de un azul oscuro brillante, caía larga hasta detrás de sus muslos. Tenía cuernos que asemejaban a los de un carnero pero hacia arriba y además unas alas que mantenía medio abiertas, como si estuviera esperando cualquier momento para extenderlas, agitarlas y crear una corriente tan fuerte que la mandaría volando lejos de ahí. Tenía las uñas largas y no llevaba puesto más que un par de pantalones un poco rotos y gastados, juzgó que debía tenerlos desde hacía bastante tiempo. Era un hombre musculoso, fuerte. Y la miraba de una forma que la hizo estremecer del miedo.

-Y-Yo…

-¡No hables! –la interrumpió -¿Quién eres y qué haces en mis dominios?

-M-me llamo Marin –respondió con algo de temor. Ella siempre había sido una mujer muy valiente, pero jamás había tenido que estar cara a cara con un ser como él –Y-yo –carraspeó, esperando que así se fuera todo rastro de temor –Yo vine a verte. Te dije que volvería.

Con un movimiento increíblemente veloz que ella apenas pudo seguir, se acercó y la miró directamente a los ojos. Sus narices chocaban pero él estaba enfadado. Una de sus largas uñas se posó en el mentón ajeno. Parecía que la examinaba a consciencia, o esa fue la impresión que le dio. Se sintió desnuda.

-¡Suéltame! –Dijo en un momento de valentía y manoteó su mano mientras daba unos pasos atrás -¡Vine a verte!

-¿A verme? –Tanto la acción como las palabras lo tomaron desprevenido -¿Por qué?

-Porque quería comprobar que no me estaba volviendo loca –respondió con sinceridad mientras se acercaba –Y ya veo que estoy perfectamente cuerda.

La sonrisa que le regaló fue casi angelical, tanto que ahora él retrocedió. Los ojos azules que lo miraban, los labios sonrosados y perfectos que se curvaban en aquél gesto tan divino, la piel, el cuerpo frágil, ¿era de verdad una simple mortal? ¿Una humana?

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó la pelirroja ya sintiéndose más en confianza. Vio que las orejas puntiagudas del varón se sacudieron –Mi nombre es Marin Himura –la mujer le tendió la mano al moreno.

-Yo… Mi nombre es Defteros, Defteros Stormrage.

Sus manos se estrecharon en un cálido y firme apretón de manos.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. El clan**

El apretón de manos se le antojó eterno. La mirada dorada del mayor se suavizó por el contacto pero de inmediato soltó la mano ajena que se sentía pequeña y frágil entre la suya. El silencio reinaba en el bosque, como si todas las criaturas, e incluso los mismos árboles, quisieran ser testigos de ese acontecimiento. Era un momento inaudito, eso quedaba más que claro. La fría luz de la Luna iluminaba con soberbia el claro, a la humana y al demonio, una escena que no se había visto en milenios.

-¿Por qué regresaste? –preguntó el varón con gesto serio aunque su voz era calmada y un tanto curiosa.

-Quería volver a ver éste lugar. Volver a verte… –respondió con sinceridad.

Él no lo entendía. Nadie nunca quería verlo, al contrario, las pocas personas que llegaron a encontrarse con él, jamás volvieron a poner un pie en el bosque, sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, ella estaba ahí. Cuando abrió la boca, dispuesto a seguir saciando su curiosidad, escuchó ruidos provenientes del otro lado del bosque. Movió sus puntiagudas orejas como buscando el origen exacto de aquellos sonidos.

-Tienes que marcharte –dijo el mayor con voz autoritaria.

-Pero… -la pelirroja no quería irse, quería hablar con él, tal vez saber un poco más sobre él, sobre su raza –Yo no…

-¡Ahora! –ordenó sin alzar mucho la voz, interrumpiéndola.

Marin dio un paso atrás, sorprendida por la forma en la que le hablaba. Se aferró a su mochila, el corazón le latía a mil por hora pues, durante una fracción de segundo, el demonio realmente le causó temor. Era el alfa, ya no le quedaba duda de eso pero, ¿de quién? ¿Realmente habrían más como él en ese bosque? Necesitaba hacer más preguntas, quería encontrarse con él una vez más. Así que antes de marcharse tuvo que hablar.

-Volveré pronto –avisó con decisión.

Los orbes dorados del demonio se clavaron en los azules de la pelirroja. Se sentía cada vez más confuso, pero ese no era el momento para pensar en eso. Ella debía irse cuanto antes. Acortó la distancia entre ellos dispuesto a tomarla por los hombros y sacarla él mismo de ahí.

No hubo necesidad de que repitiera la orden, la pelirroja le regaló una última mirada colmada de decisión y una pizca de obstinación para después echar a correr por donde había llegado, perdiéndose enseguida en la negrura. La siguió con la mirada hasta que los sonidos se convirtieron en pasos que estaban ya muy cerca. Volvió la mirada al frente sólo para encontrarse con otros tres demonios.

El primero en aparecer fue un demonio casi idéntico a Defteros. Sus cabellos, igualmente largos hasta la mitad de sus muslos, eran de un color negro profundo, como el de la misma noche sin estrellas. No era tan musculoso con el alfa, sin embargo, era igualmente impresionante de ver. Él también tenía cuernos, aunque los suyos sí parecían los de un carnero. Apenas unos centímetros más bajito y con unos ojos de un plateado casi blanco que asemejaba a la Luna llena. La punta de su cola se movía despacio de un lado a otro. Vestía de forma un tanto elegante, si es que podía llamársele así; era el único que llevaba puestos unos pantalones más o menos limpios además de una camisa abotonada hasta el pecho, obviamente estaba rota en la espalda para que sus alas ligeramente plegadas tuvieran libertad. En pocas palabras, podría decirse que ambos hombres eran como el día y la noche.

El segundo varón era, tal vez, un par de años menor que los otros dos. Igualmente alto que el pelinegro, sin camisa y con los pantalones más ceñidos al cuerpo. Tenía la cola alrededor de su cintura de manera que casi parecía que llevaba un cinturón de cuero. Era igualmente musculoso que Aspros aunque sus formas estaban más definidas. Su cabello, ligeramente más alborotado que el de los otros dos, y que cubría un poco más su cornamenta, era de un tono añil que le llegaba apenas a la espalda baja y sus ojos del azul del hielo miraban con atención a Defteros.

Por último, el que parecía ser el más joven de todos iba comiendo lo que parecía un pescado crudo. Sus alas estaban abiertas en su totalidad y meneaba la cola de un lado a otro, casi emocionado. No tenía nada que envidiarle al físico del de cabellos añil pero se le notaba un poco más desaliñado. Su cabello, amarrado en una cola de caballo alta, era de un precioso azul turquesa que hacía un contraste muy peculiar con su cornamenta algo más pequeña que la de los otros tres y sus ojos, que parecían alegres y lo observaban todo a su alrededor como un niño pequeño que estaba descubriendo el mundo, tenían un tono azul grisáceo precioso.

Estando los cuatro juntos, era evidente que Defteros era el alfa, no sólo por su complexión más robusta e imponente, sino por su mera presencia, su liderazgo natural. Sin embargo, parecía que les unía algo más que compartir la misma raza.

-Aspros –saludó el de ojos dorados al demonio que venía a la cabeza del pequeño grupo.

-Hermanito –respondió el aludido con una leve sonrisa y un ligero movimiento de cabeza, como si estuviera haciendo una reverencia -¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Creí que _ella_ –hizo énfasis en esa última palabra –estaba de regreso y creí conveniente venir a echar un vistazo. Por suerte fue todo una falsa alarma.

El demonio de cabellos añil llegó con calma al lado de Aspros y observó al moreno con curiosidad más no dijo nada. En cambio, el que parecía menor de los tres abrió la boca. Se había terminado ya el pescado y arrojó al bosque las espinas.

-Es demasiado vanidosa para venir sin avisar –se cruzó de brazos y bufó –Pero fue bueno que estuvieras cerca. Nunca está de más algo de precaución.

Aspros conocía bien a su hermano, no estaba diciendo la verdad, al menos no en su totalidad. Ensanchó su sonrisa y ésta se volvió irónica. Sus aserrados dientes, de un blanco impecable, centellearon con la luz de la Luna. Defteros se mantuvo en silencio, examinando las expresiones de los otros tres hombres.

-¿Qué sucede, Saga? –El moreno se dirigió al de mirada como el hielo -¿Te aburrimos?

-Un poco –respondió haciendo un mohín, sacudió un poco las orejas –Hace años que _ella_ no se presenta. Creo que las precauciones están de más. Estamos más preparados que la última vez y lo sabe –se dirigió al alfa con mucho respeto. Sin embargo, cuando vio que el menor de los cuatro se disponía a abrir la boca se apresuró a interrumpirlo –Ni se te ocurra, Kanon. Sigue comiendo.

Aquello hizo arder la sangre del aludido que de inmediato batió las alas en señal de protesta, pero Aspros dio un paso para colocarse entre ellos. Sonrió de forma burlona.

-Sea lo que sea, qué bueno que estabas aquí, hermanito –dijo lo último con un poco de ironía –Es un alivio saber que nuestro alfa siempre está cerca.

El labio superior de Defteros se retrajo y enseñó sus aserrados dientes a modo de respuesta. Cómo odiaba cuando Aspros le hablaba de ese modo. Agitó la cola pero no dijo nada, ya llegaría el día en el que podría estar tranquilo y en paz con ellos, al fin y al cabo, eran la única familia que le quedaba o más bien, la única familia que tenía. Respiró hondo y acomodó sus alas como si fueran una capa. Saga suspiró con fastidio ante la escena, dio media vuelta, se quitó los pantalones y caminó desnudo, tomándose su tiempo, hasta el lago.

-¡Diablos, no! –Se quejó Kanon -¡Eres un impúdico! ¡Ten algo de respeto! –pero el aludido ni siquiera se inmutó.

El moreno supo entonces que era hora de ir a vigilar como hacia cada noche. Dio media vuelta y dejó que se pelearan. Así al menos sacarían su frustración. Desapareció entre los árboles del bosque mientras la mirada atenta de Aspros lo seguía. Trepó a uno de los árboles y se sentó con gracia en la rama más fuerte, desde ahí no solo podía vigilar el bosque, también alcanzaba a ver la ciudad iluminada por las luces artificiales. Recordó el suave tacto de la mano de aquella chica de cabellos de fuego y esbozó una sonrisa imperceptible que borró de inmediato.

-Marin –repitió en su mente mientras revivía, en la intimidad de su cabeza, ese momento. No podía confiar ciegamente en ella, lo sabía de sobra, pero también estaba consciente de que realmente no representaba ninguna amenaza grave, excepto tal vez, desvelar su secreto y la ubicación del claro. Suspiró. De cualquier modo, tendría que andarse con cuidado y ser un poco más precavido para no poner en peligro a los otros; para no ponerla en peligro.

El demonio de cabellos azabache también se retiró; le fastidiaba escuchar a Kanon quejarse por todo. Prefirió ir a su lado del bosque a meditar lo que había ocurrido. El claro apestaba a humano y era por esa razón que no podía encarar a Defteros, _ella_ adoptaba a veces esa forma, lo cual hacía más complicada la labor de localizarla. No obstante, algo había notado en el alfa que lo tenía intrigado. Estaba muy seguro de que su hermano no haría nada para herir a su propia familia pero su actitud tan sospechosa de los últimos días le daba mucho que pensar. Tendría que esperar pacientemente, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que la verdad saliera a la luz. Sonrió con satisfacción y volvió a sus labores.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. El comienzo**

Los días transcurrían con su monotonía habitual. El calor arreciaba por las tardes y les daba tregua durante la noche. Qué extraña le parecía ahora la vida cuando estaba segura de que existían criaturas místicas en ese lugar, que no todo eran cuentos, que no eran simples historias que las abuelas contaban a los nietos para evitar que hicieran travesuras. Exhaló con pesadez, hacía ya un par de semanas que no volvía al bosque y aquello la frustraba un poco.

-Tal vez sea todo obra de ese demonio –dijo para sí –Tal vez él esté evitando que yo vaya a verlo. –Sonrió ante su propio pensamiento, ¿qué tanto poder podría tener para hacer que todo conspirara en su contra y así no pudiera adentrarse de nueva cuenta en el bosque? Era imposible. Seguramente era una triste causalidad que de pronto tuviera tanto trabajo que fuera incapaz de tener, por lo menos, unas cuantas horas para ella. Negó y miró por la ventana.

El bullicio la hizo volver a tierra y hacer a un lado sus cavilaciones. De cierta forma, el tener tanto que hacer le ayudaba a centrarse, a mantenerse a raya y no pensar en cosas que sólo le traían más dudas y ganas de ir a buscarlo. Sin embargo, estaba más que segura que pronto tendría una oportunidad de verlo y conversar aunque fuese durante unos minutos. Exhaló con pesar antes de volcarse de lleno a su tarea.

Defteros pasaba mucho tiempo vigilando el bosque y la ciudad. Dormía, sí, pero bastante poco aunque en realidad no se le notaba, ya que su raza tenía ese "don" de necesitar apenas unas horas de sueño para estar como nuevos. Era parte de lo que era, y obviamente, si dormía como lo hacían los humanos, no podría realizar bien la labor que le fue encomendada. Unos ruidos en el árbol le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. Conocía bien ese sonido, así que no perdió la calma.

-¿Está todo bien, Saga? –preguntó sin apartar sus dorados ojos de las profundidades del bosque.

-Todo correcto –respondió mientras trepaba al árbol y se sentaba en una rama cercana –Sólo vine a hacerte una consulta.

-Pues dime, soy todo oídos.

-Es respecto a lo que sucedió hace un par de semanas –La cola del moreno, que se agitaba con una calma hipnótica, de pronto se tensó. El gesto no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos del menor pero decidió obviarlo -¿De verdad crees que _ella_ está cerca? ¿Crees que podría volver?

-Honestamente no lo sé –respondió tratando de relajarse –Estos días me he sentido igual que cuando vino la primera vez.

-Ayer… El aroma a humano en el claro… -miró de reojo al alfa -¿Y si ella estuvo ahí pero llegamos demasiado tarde?

Saga pocas veces se mostraba preocupado y era todavía más extraño que las expresara en voz alta, no obstante, Defteros sabía a la perfección sus razones para actuar así.

-Como bien dijo Kanon, _ella_ es demasiado vanidosa para no hacerse anunciar. Le gusta que todos le presten atención y que vean su poderío, –intentó calmarlo aunque, de alguna forma, era posible que estuviera poniéndose la soga al cuello –cuando quiera atacar, lo sabremos.

-Por cierto –Saga, que no había saciado su curiosidad del todo, intentó cambiar el tema -¿Y Aspros?

-Ah, dijo que tenía que ir a hacer algo y que tardará por lo menos una semana en regresar, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Simple curiosidad –de nuevo el tono de voz tranquilo y aburrido inundaba la voz ronca del demonio de cabello añil –En fin, iré a dar un paseo. No me esperes –anunció y bajó del árbol con mucha gracia para después desaparecer entre los árboles.

Defteros respiró hondo. Volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos sólo para encontrarse con que la mujer de cabellos de fuego lo recibía incluso ahí, con una delicada sonrisa. Volvió a agitar la cola con gusto.

Por primera vez en semanas, al fin podría salir temprano, así que lo primero que hizo fue ir a su casa a ducharse y preparar su mochila para ir de nuevo al claro. Si no aprovechaba ese momento, quien sabe cuánto tiempo más pasaría antes de poder hacerlo y no quería perderse la oportunidad. Metió agua y comida a la mochila, se calzó sus tenis para caminar y sujetó con fuerza su fiel lámpara de mano. Salió de su apartamento, dirigiéndose a paso veloz hacia el bosque. Sí, quedaba bastante retirado de dónde vivía pero le hacía bien el ejercicio, además, valía la pena.

Apenas se adentró en el bosque, de nuevo tuvo esa impresión de que la observaban. Guardó la calma y caminó como si fuese la dueña del lugar, no titubeó, siguió el camino que había memorizado. A pesar de su aparente tranquilidad, estaba nerviosa, pero tantos años viviendo en soledad, le habían dado la "habilidad" de no mostrar lo que realmente sentía, como si tuviera una máscara puesta todo el tiempo; sólo pocos afortunados conocían los leves matices en su voz que indicaban las diversas emociones que debería mostrar su rostro. Al llegar al claro, sonrió suavemente. Estaba ahí.

Por supuesto que Defteros había escuchado su ahora inconfundible andar. La había observado cuanto le fue posible para asegurarse que recordaba el camino y, de no ser así, socorrerla para que llegara con bien. Mostraba demasiadas atenciones con ella, lo sabía, pero le resultaba imposible mantenerse al margen, igualmente debía ser precavido. Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en ella hasta que, al saber que seguía el camino correcto, se movió entre las sombras para llegar al claro antes que la mujer.

-Hola –saludó Marin acercándose al demonio –Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en venir.

-Creí que no vendrías –respondió, su voz grave, llena de seguridad, inundó de inmediato el precioso espacio.

-No rompo mis promesas –dijo con seguridad –Además, quería verte.

La confesión lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿verlo a él? Imposible. Debía existir alguna especie de equivocación. No era ni normal ni buen augurio que una humana quisiera verlo. Enseñó las dos hileras de puntiagudos dientes, blancos como perlas. Sus colmillos superiores, ligeramente más largos que el resto de su dentadura, centellearon por la suave luz de la Luna.

-Te gusta tentar al destino –su voz se volvió un tanto amenazante aunque no demasiado, de alguna forma deseaba marcar su territorio, hacerle ver que él mandaba en ese lugar.

-Tal vez, pero igualmente quería volver a verte –el repentino gesto la había asustado, sin embargo, no perdió la compostura, de hecho, se irguió un poco para hacerle saber que no le tenía miedo.

-¿Para qué querías verme?

-Quiero saber qué eres, porqué querías que me fuera…

-Yo… -¿cómo iba a comenzar el relato? ¿Qué era bueno contarle y qué no? Relajó los labios un poco y estos cubrieron parcialmente su dentadura –Soy un demonio del bosque –comenzó con algo de desconfianza, sin embargo, al ver en la mirada de la mujer la curiosidad, prosiguió –He vivido aquí durante muchísimos años y es mi deber, y el de mis hermanos, protegerlo y también a los humanos que habitan el pueblo –finalizó hinchando ligeramente el pecho, orgulloso por la tarea que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

-Eso es maravilloso –la sinceridad que destilaba su voz alcanzó las puntiagudas orejas del demonio, éstas se sacudieron un poco –Quiero saber más. Cuéntame más –pidió como una niña pequeña emocionada por saber más sobre un cuento.

Por un momento, las palabras de su clan resonaron en sus oídos, debía ser precavido, no obstante, no podía dejar de hablar con ella; no quería. Por dónde comenzar.

-¿Tienen algún enemigo natural? –Preguntó la pelirroja al ver que su acompañante no parecía saber qué decir –Leí un libro pero no venía mucha información sobre ustedes, mucho menos hablaban de posibles amenazas.

-¿Leíste un libro? ¿Sobre nosotros? –alzó las cejas con total sorpresa. No se lo esperaba. Vio a Marin asentir suavemente con la cabeza. Él sabía que algunos humanos habían recopilado datos acerca de ellos durante siglos pero no que éstos llegarían a manos de ella, no que sobrevivirían el inclemente paso de los años. Decidió contestar su pregunta –No tenemos ningún enemigo natural, al menos no en ésta época, pero sí existe una criatura que amenaza con destruirnos.

Marin escuchó con atención las palabras del hombre. Hablaba de una forma tan serena, tan sabia y de inmediato quiso saber más.

-Yo deseo protegerlos –aventuró a decir la joven –Quiero protegerlos –se corrigió. Y en su mirada se podía ver la determinación de sus palabras –Dime qué hacer y me encargaré de inmediato –Tal vez era por su liderazgo innato, o por saber qué era el alfa, pero anhelaba con todo su ser poder serles útil de alguna forma.

-Lo único que te pediría es que seas discreta –dijo Defteros después de pensarlo durante algunos minutos –No reveles la ubicación de éste claro, no hables sobre mí con nadie, ¿podrías hacer eso? –los ojos ámbar del hombre se suavizaron y su voz parecía tener una pizca de súplica, una muy sutil. Sin decirlo, le estaba confiando una tarea que podía resultar estúpida pero que embargaba un peso y una responsabilidad enormes.

-Lo prometo –dijo ella alzando el meñique de la mano derecha.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es una costumbre que tengo. Tienes que entrelazar tu meñique con el mío, así sellaremos la promesa –explicó con tranquilidad mientras guiaba la mano derecha del demonio a la suya. Él obedeció y entrelazó su dedo con el de ella, como le había dicho –No te defraudaré. –finalizó con una suave sonrisa que la hizo ver como una muñeca de porcelana.

-Sé que no lo harás, Marin –esbozó una sutil sonrisa y sus colmillos apenas se asomaron.

No sabía bien la razón de tal afirmación, sin embargo, era sincero. Estaba empezando a confiar en ella. Sus sentidos estaban puestos en su totalidad en ese momento, en ese lugar, enfocados en esa humana de cabellos de fuego. Sí. No era una amenaza. No podía serlo. Estaba más que convencido de ello.

En los linderos del bosque, una figura se movía con cautela. Había escuchado absolutamente toda la conversación y le había llenado de una satisfacción que no había sido capaz de sentir durante meses. Sus sospechas eran correctas, su instinto no había fallado.

-Qué bien se siente tener razón - Sonrió con alegría, con emoción e ilusión. Los ojos le brillaron y se relamió los labios –Qué comience la función.


	5. Chapter 5

**V. Ella**

Marin trabajaba medio tiempo en una cafería en el centro de Rodorio. Antaño, en aquel lugar existió una florería muy bonita especializada en rosas, por lo que, para darle un cierto homenaje, el local adoptó el nombre "La Rosa Salvaje" y, en el menú, existían varias bebidas (y algunos postres) a base de rosas. La pelirroja había comenzado siendo mesera pero ahora se preparaba para ser barista, ya que cuando intentó meterse a la cocina, casi incendió el local. Le gustaba preparar bebidas aunque prefería atender a los clientes y se notaba que hacía bien su trabajo ya que recibía buenas propinas y ya varios comensales se habían hecho frecuentes por el buen trato y atención que les brindaba.

Ese día, la joven pelirroja estaba de tan buen humor que se notaba. No sonreía, no había nada físicamente diferente, sin embargo, emanaba de ella un aura especial que hacía que todos se dieran cuenta de su estado de ánimo; alguno incluso podría jurar que se movía con más gracia y elegancia. Y no era para menos, Marin había pasado casi toda la noche conversando con Defteros, saciando su curiosidad, aprendiendo de él y deseando cada vez más poder cuidar de ellos, así tal vez les devolvería un poco de lo que el alfa y su clan, hacían por la ciudad. De cierta manera era como si conociera a Defteros de toda la vida, sensación que le alegraba mucho. Tal vez debería preguntárselo en su próximo encuentro.

-¿Y a ti qué mosca te picó? –Preguntó uno de sus compañeros -¿Ya por fin…? –dejó la pregunta en el aire a propósito e hizo uso de su expresión para indicar a lo que se refería. Alzó ambas cejas en repetidas ocasiones y se acarició sensualmente el cuerpo.

-Eres imbécil –respondió Marin con cara de pocos amigos –Es en lo único que piensas, Aioria.

-Sabes que no. Pero yo te conozco bien y sé que algo sucedió para que estés tan feliz –el joven se encogió de hombros.

Y vaya que se conocían. Ellos dos fueron pareja durante más de tres años, iban a casarse, estaba todo listo y algo sucedió; la boda se canceló y ellos dos no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, hasta hace un año. Los motivos de la ruptura eran uno de los secretos mejores guardados de todo Rodorio, tal vez incluso de toda Atenas, de toda Grecia. Sin embargo, ahora estaban ahí, en el mismo lugar, en el mismo espacio, conversando.

Marin bufó y rodó los ojos como única respuesta a las palabras del muchacho. Sí, se conocían pero ella no se atrevería a afirmar lo mismo que él. En lo absoluto. De hecho, estaba lejos de conocerla tan bien como suponía, pero esa ya sería plática para otro momento.

La puerta principal de la cafetería se abrió e hizo sonar una campanilla que anunciaba que un comensal llegaba o se iba. Marin giró para ir a hacer su trabajo, después de todo era por eso que recibía un sueldo y no por estar conversando con una antigua pareja.

La persona que entró fue a sentarse justo en una de las mesas que se encontraban cerca del inmenso ventanal con vista al bosque. La pelirroja se acercó de inmediato pues era parte de las mesas que a ella le tocaba cubrir. Iba a tenderle el menú cuando la joven alzó la mano en un claro gesto para que se detuviera. Ordenó un café sin siquiera mirarla y, una vez hecho esto, sacó un libro de su mochila y empezó a leer. Era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía, así que le llevó un poco reaccionar.

-¡Eres un desvergonzado! –gritó Kanon al ver que, de nuevo, su hermano se iba paseando por el claro en pelotas -¡Estoy comiendo!

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi cuerpo desnudo? –preguntó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo y no entendiera porqué le causaba tanto conflicto.

-¡Eres un adulto! ¡Piensa en nosotros! –Respondió con frustración mientras agitaba su pescado crudo -¡Ni Defteros ni yo queremos verte en bolas!

-Podrías irte a comer a otro lado –dijo mientras hacía un mohín y entraba a la laguna. Tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar y el agua le relajaba, le ayudaba a aclarar las ideas. Era obvio que no iba a mojar sus únicos pantalones, bueno, los únicos medianamente decentes que le quedaban.

-¡Defteros, dile algo! –se dirigió al mayor como un niño pequeño cuando necesita ayuda de su padre para hacer entrar en razón a su hermano.

-Bueno –comenzó el aludido –si bien no me disgusta que tu hermano ande desnudo por la vida, creo que sería bueno que por lo menos esperaras a que terminara de comer.

-¿Ves? ¡El maestro me…! ¿Qué? –Preguntó borrando la sonrisa triunfal que se había formado en sus finos labios -¡No puede decirlo en serio!

-Kanon, haz el favor de dejar de gritar –pidió Defteros mientras se sobaba un poco las sienes. A veces le parecía que tenía niños a su cargo y no demonios hechos y derechos.

-Pero es que… -hizo un puchero y se giró con indignación, después procedió a darle un buen mordisco a su pescado. Abrió las alas, clara señal de que estaba frustrado y enfadado.

Saga miró a los dos demonios de reojo, sus ojos del color del hielo parecían dos dagas filosas que no dudarían en hacer pedazos a quien osara interrumpir su momento. De alguna forma, él una vez desnudo y en el agua, dejaba de prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor y se concentraba en lo que requería su entera atención. Dejó de mirarlos cuando el silencio reinó de nueva cuenta y cerró los ojos.

Por su parte, Defteros suspiró y se sentó de espaldas al lago, los ocelos de oro clavados en la espesura del bosque. Estaba cayendo la tarde y las figuras de los humanos que estaban dentro del territorio iban yéndose poco a poco de vuelta a la ciudad. Los días eran aburridos, sin embargo, la dulce voz de Marin lo hacía sonreír de vez en vez, y en ese instante, de espaldas a los jóvenes demonios, permitió que el gesto floreciera en sus labios y no se quedara en sólo una pequeña mueca como casi siempre sucedía. Era una chica curiosa y eso era refrescante, hablar de cosas que no fueran estrategias, que no fuera una posible amenaza, no escuchar reclamos ni quejas, eso le gustaba. Ella le traía una paz que no sabía que necesitaba y se lo agradecía infinitamente. Probablemente debía decírselo alguna vez. Estiró las alas, los brazos y meneó la cola con pereza.

-¿Aún no se va? –Aioria se acercó a Marin y movió ligeramente la cabeza, indicando a la joven sentada en la mesa junto al ventanal. Afuera se notaba que ya había oscurecido.

-Pues es obvio que no –respondió la pelirroja de mala gana y suspiró –Solamente pidió un café que no ha tocado desde que se lo llevé.

La mujer llamaba mucho su atención. Parecía una niña pequeña, inquieta, ruidosa. Sonreía con ironía mientras leía y podía ver unos pequeños colmillos asomándose cuando lo hacía. Sus penetrantes ojos escarlata no habían abandonado ni una sola vez las páginas amarillentas que leía. Su cabello, del cual se veía solamente el flequillo despeinado, era de un negro azabache brillante y estaba cubierto en su totalidad por la capucha de su sudadera, un par de tallas más grande de lo que debería, igualmente negra. No recordaba haberla visto antes, a lo mejor había llegado a la ciudad hacía poco tiempo a estudiar. De vez en cuando alzaba la mirada para observarla, pero la cliente no parecía notarlo, o no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-Bueno, pues yo ya me voy –las palabras del joven de ojos esmeraldas la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-Ah, sí. Qué te vaya bien –la voz desanimada de la mujer lo hizo fruncir el ceño pero ella no lo vio. Seguía demasiado atenta, el libro parecía viejo y bastante desgastado, parecido al que leyó en la biblioteca después de conocer a Defteros.

Al final la joven se levantó, guardó su libro y pagó; ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a Marin, sólo dejó lo suficiente para cubrir el café intacto y darle propina. Cuando se acercó a limpiar, pudo ver claramente como la mujer la miraba por la ventana y le sonreía de una forma que pretendía ser amigable pero fallaba terriblemente. La mirada penetrante le heló la sangre por un momento. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Marin salió dispuesta a hacerle preguntas, no obstante, cuando salió, ya no estaba por ningún lado. Exhaló con cansancio y se masajeó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

-Entonces es ella, ¿no? –La joven caminaba con despreocupación y parecía hablar con ella misma -Meh, no tiene nada de especial –dijo encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia –Es una simple humana sin chiste. Me encargaré de ella tan pronto como me sea posible.

Caminaba por uno de los pocos callejones desiertos que existían en la ciudad, el alambrado público no llegaba ahí. Se detuvo un segundo a quitarse la sudadera para extender un par de alas de un negro tan profundo como la boca de un lobo. Una cola de lagarto quedó al descubierto también, iba arrastrándola como si fuese algo inerte que sin querer se le había pegado al cuerpo. Estiró los brazos hacia arriba y fue entonces cuando la cola se meneó, como si parecía despertar después de un prolongado letargo. Echó a correr al bosque a toda velocidad.

Apenas llegó, sus escarlatas brillaron como dos abominables luciérnagas danzando en la oscuridad. No entró, se quedó fuera, justo en el límite.

-Mis amores~ -canturreó la mujer –Mamá ha venido a visitarlos. Salgan a saludarla~ –Enseñó sus blancos y afilados colmillos cuando sonrió maliciosamente y agitó la cola, cortando el aire y haciéndolo silbar de furia para terminar golpeando el suelo –Hoy mamá se siente juguetona –Sentenció.

Y echó a correr hacia la negrura que parecía recibirla con brazos abiertos.

* * *

El personaje que aparece hoy (sin nombre aún) es un OC que tengo. Es el único que me pertenece dentro de toda historia.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. Demonios**

La voz retumbó en todo el bosque al igual que el coletazo. Varias aves volaron de sus nidos por el miedo y otros animales se escondieron. Los pies de la joven apenas lograban verse por lo rápido que corría; parecía no estarse esforzando en lo absoluto mientras sorteaba las raíces y los troncos de los árboles que estorbaban su camino.

Defteros, Kanon y Saga escucharon la atronadora voz de la fémina, sus orejas se sacudieron y se prepararon para aguardar la inminente amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos. Defteros de inmediato bajó del árbol y se acercó al claro. Los otros dos demonios estaban ya en posición, cada uno resguardando una porción del bosque.

-Sería muy útil si Aspros estuviera aquí –comentó el alfa a los otros dos.

-Lo sería, pero no está y tenemos que resolver esto sin él –escupió Saga. Sus ojos, azules como el hielo escaneaban el terreno, ¿de dónde vendría? ¿Sería un ataque directo? Apretó los puños y enseñó los dientes.

Kanon observaba también, estaba increíblemente callado. Sus cabellos turquesa ondeaban suavemente por el viento que soplaba. Fue entonces cuando una ráfaga de viento lo hizo mirar hacia arriba sólo para encontrar una sombra negra cayendo desde el cielo encima de él. El golpe fue tan inesperado que no logró moverse a tiempo.

Ella había decidido ser un poco más impredecible y no llegar por el bosque, ya sea que estuvieran los cuatro o solamente uno, un ataque directo no era la mejor opción. Su velocidad la ayudó a impulsarse hacia el cielo en un salto impresionante, extendió las alas y bajó en picada hacia el claro. Cuando divisó a Kanon, cambió la postura y cayó con los pies por delante encima del demonio más joven. El impacto fue de tal magnitud que le sacó el aire y le rompió varias costillas. Sin embargo, apenas el de ojos grises estuvo fuera de combate por un momento, ella saltó hacia el de cabellos añil.

-¡Kanon! –gritó Saga al escuchar el ruido. Giró sobre sus talones sólo para ver a su hermano caído y algo que se movía a toda velocidad hacia él. Puso los brazos en cruz para recibir el impacto de unas piernas.

Defteros ya había girado, sus ojos dorados reconocieron al instante esa figura. Su labio superior se retrajo enseñando los relucientes y afilados dientes del líder. Un rugido nació en su interior y escapó de su boca con tanta fuerza que llenó de inmediato el bosque, hasta hacía poco sumido en un silencio sepulcral.

El moreno sujetó a la mujer por las alas con fuerza y la lanzó lejos de Saga que había tenido que extender las alas y plantar ambos pies en el pasto para no moverse de su lugar y aguantar bien el golpe. Ella chocó contra el tronco de un árbol pero sonrió de forma retorcida al ver la escena; cómo le encantaba cuando había un poco de caos y sangre. Rió entre dientes.

¿Qué haces aquí? –Defteros no apartaba sus dorados ojos de ella que se acercó a paso lento, meneando la cola en lo que parecía un gesto de diversión -¡Habla!

Ella solamente se encogió de hombros y como respuesta se lanzó al ataque, pero esquivó a Defteros y volvió a lanzarse hacia Saga que ya la esperaba. Sus puños chocaron con tanta fuerza que una onda expansiva obligó al moreno a entrecerrar los ojos. Ella agitó la cola y golpeó con decisión el suelo. Ambos enseñaron los colmillos, aunque Saga tenía el ceño fruncido, sus mirada helada estaba fija en los brillantes rubíes de la joven. Ambos seguían haciendo concentrando su fuerza en ese golpe pero ninguno retrocedía.

-¡No te acerques! –Gruñó Saga cuando notó que el alfa estaba a punto de ayudarle e inmovilizarla –Esto es entre nosotros dos –apretó la mandíbula. Las venas de sus brazos se hincharon por la fuerza que aplicaba y sintió un líquido caliente escurrir entre sus puños. No estaba seguro de quien era esa sangre pero tampoco le importaba.

La escena daba escalofríos, un par de criaturas de la noche peleando en un lugar que parecía ser un lugar divino. Las alas extendidas de ambos, las colas rígidas, los gruñidos que rompían el profundo silencio del bosque y la tenue luz de la Luna que iluminaba tímida esos dos cuerpos. Ella era bastante más baja que él, pero el poder que residía en su interior, su sola presencia la hacía parecer enorme.

Defteros había ido a socorrer a Kanon que respiraba con dificultad. Si algo tenían los demonios, era un respeto enorme hacia las batallas ajenas y creían en las luchas en igualdad de condiciones. Si alguien del clan, sin importar su rango, peleaba mano a mano, ellos lo respetaban y evitaban que terceros interrumpieran pues era considerado una falta de respeto y una muestra de debilidad, no obstante, no apartó los ojos de la escena. Sabía que ella solía sacarse trucos de la manga y no quería que Saga sucumbiera ante sus artimañas.

Entonces ella cedió con toda la intención, algo que tomó a Saga por sorpresa pero de inmediato supo que era un truco y tomó su distancia dando un salto hacia atrás. Los ojos de la mujer centellearon y volvió a lanzarse al ataque. Hizo el amago de lanzar un puñetazo a su cara y cuando él lo esquivó y la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura ella agarró sus cuernos con firmeza. Una sonrisa llena de maldad se dibujó en sus labios y apretó.

El demonio de cabellos añil gruñó. El que lo tuviera sujeto de esa forma hacía que sus movimientos se redujeran en gran porcentaje. Y sí, podría empujarla, usar su cola, pero la conocía y no iba a soltarse de ninguna forma. Y entonces la presión en su cornamenta aumentó, sintió un tirón que le produjo escalofríos desde la coronilla hasta la punta de la cola. ¿Qué tramaba? No podía ser.

Los dedos finos pero fuertes de la mujer asieron con fuerza los cuernos de carnero. Los brazos alrededor de su cintura se cerraron más y ella apretó. Cada vez que Saga aumentaba la tensión, ella hacía lo propio, hasta que escuchó un suave "crack".

El aullido de dolor que escapó de los labios de Saga helaba la sangre. Varios hilillos de sangre aparecieron bajo su despeinado flequillo, pero no se soltó. No podía. Agitó las alas con desesperación, tal vez así ella se soltaría mas no lo hizo. Sus orejas se pintaron de un intenso color carmesí por el esfuerzo y el dolor. Sus aserrados dientes rechinaron para ahogar un gemido. Apretó el abrazo. Tal vez no era tan musculoso como Defteros pero era bastante fuerte y la presión que ejercía en el torso de la chica solamente podía compararse como el de una boa constrictor a punto de engullir a su presa. Se escucharon varios huesos crujir pero ninguno se soltaba.

Ella jadeó pero la sonrisa no se borró de sus labios. Parecía el auténtico anticristo. El dolor parecía motivarla más y apretó. El crujir de la cornamenta mezclado con los gemidos y gruñidos de dolor eran música para sus oídos, ¡qué sentimiento más bonito! ¡Cuánto le llenaba tanto caos a su alrededor!

Defteros sentía la desesperación crecer en su interior, era su deber como el alfa proteger a su clan, las reglas ya estaban de más. No podía hacer caso a unas leyes estúpidas si eso significaba perder a un miembro de su familia. Uno estaba ya en el suelo y veía al otro pelear una batalla que le podría costar más que el honor. Rugió igual que un león, extendió las majestuosas alas y se lanzó al ataque. Sus fuertes manos se posaron en los finos antebrazos de la mujer y ejerció presión. Mucha presión.

De inmediato la sonrisa de la mujer de cabellos azabache se desvaneció y frunció el ceño. La estaba obligando a soltar a su presa y lo odiaba. Se escuchó otro hueso romperse.

El demonio de cabellos añil cayó al suelo, el rostro cubierto en sangre. La mujer estaba unos metros más lejos y el alfa estaba entre ellos, respirando agitado, las alas extendidas, los labios retraídos y la dentadura expuesta.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta! -Gritó la mujer que se sostenía el brazo roto -¡Pero desearás nunca haberme hecho enfadar! –su voz iracunda se escuchó hasta la ciudad. Se arrancó la blusa con un solo brazo y comenzó a cambiar frente a Defteros.

El moreno sabía lo que se avecinaba y se preparó. No podía dar marcha atrás, sólo quedaba cuidar a su clan, su hogar y a la ciudad. Se preparó mientras su mirada dorada miraba fijamente a aquella chica tan extraña que ahora parecía estar poseída por algún ente extraño. Los recuerdos que le provocaba esa imagen eran variados pero todos dolorosos.

La mujer extendió las alas de color azabache y éstas empezaron a crecer, haciendo su cuerpo parecer desproporcionado. Un gruñido profundo escapó de su garganta mientras, con esfuerzo, comenzaba una especie de metamorfosis.

Defteros decidió entonces no esperar más, era ahora o nunca. Se lanzó contra ella de frente, iba a desgarrar ese cuerpo con sus garras, iba a destruirla ahí y ahora antes de que todo comenzara a arder. Lanzó un zarpazo contra la de ojos carmesí abriendo grandes zurcos en su pecho y haciéndola sangrar. Sin embargo, no solamente él había decidido atacar, alguien más se había lanzado contra ella entre las sombras golpeándola en el rostro de lleno con el puño. Aquello la sacó de concentración. Se veía superada y no sería capaz de luchar contra el alfa y su segundo al mando.

-¡Me la van a pagar! –amenazó antes de echar a volar lejos de ahí como pudo.

-Gracias… -dijo Defteros sin mirarlo.

-No agradezcas, hermanito.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. Aftermath**

El dicho popular era que después de la tormenta viene la calma, pero en éste caso, la tormenta acababa de empezar y ya había cobrado sus primeras víctimas. La noche se fue veloz y dio paso a un amanecer triste. El Sol, cubierto por las nubes grises cargadas de lluvia apenas lograba dar calor a las criaturas del bosque y de Rodorio.

Aspros y Defteros se habían encargado de curar a sus compañeros heridos. El hombre de ojos argentas se acercó a Kanon. Ellos, como demonios del bosque tenían vastos conocimientos en cuanto a plantas medicinales y otros remedios caseros y poco convencionales para sanar las heridas sin importar la gravedad de las mismas. Además, esa raza, al tener un deber tan importante como lo era el proteger a los humanos y al bosque, contaban con físico que les permitía curar sus heridas mucho más rápido que un humano.

El segundo al mando hizo una mezcla de varias plantas y frutos que servirían para crear una especie de ungüento que después aplicó con cuidado en las heridas del demonio más joven del clan. Luego, usando algunas hojas de palma hechas jirones para que fungieran como vendaje cubrió el torso de Kanon que obviamente se quejó por el dolor que le provocaba. Enseñó los colmillos y agitó la cola para no gritar, pero una vez que tuvo las heridas bien atendidas se sintió mucho mejor; ahora era solamente cuestión de tiempo para que sanara.

Sin embargo, quien les preocupaba y mucho era Saga. Si bien la rápida y certera intervención de Defteros había evitado una tragedia, tenía los cuernos en bastante mal estado. El dolor que le provocaba las fracturas del hueso era insoportable y le dolía la cabeza, por lo que el procedimiento de curación que profirió el alfa era mucho más delicado y cuidadoso. Ahora podía contarse como una baja y solamente les quedaba esperar una pronta recuperación. Una vez que Defteros hubo terminado de atenderlo, Saga se levantó y se marchó del claro, tambaleante, con el orgullo herido.

Kanon, que siempre estaba alegre sin importar cuan mala fuera la situación ahora se encontraba cabizbajo en la orilla del lago. Estaba afectado por lo que su descuido había provocado. Si tan sólo hubiese estado más atento, si hubiese sido más rápido.

-No fue culpa tuya –Defteros se acercó y se sentó junto al demonio de cabellos turquesa –Era imposible saber que haría lo que hizo –intentó animarlo. Era su deber como el líder levantar la moral de su clan.

-Mi hermano… Saga pudo… -agachó sus puntiagudas orejas. Le resultaba difícil animarse luego del lamentable suceso. No podía mover mucho las alas y tampoco podía abrazar las piernas contra su pecho, así que solamente se quedó cabizbajo.

-Vendré en un rato –dijo Aspros a lo lejos –No me esperen –no esperó a que los otros dos le respondieran y desapareció entre los árboles.

Kanon entonces aprovechó para moverse de su sitio y esconderse, necesitaba estar solo para procesar sus sentimientos y permitirse vivirlos, ya después volvería a fortalecerse para evitar que algo como lo que había ocurrido volviera a pasar. Defteros se quedó solo. Había tenido mucho miedo, no de ella, sino de perder a su familia. El quedarse sin uno de ellos le provocaba una sensación horrible en el pecho.

Marin había decidido ir esa tarde al bosque y así lo hizo, sin embargo, Defteros no estaba de muy buen humor. La escuchó llegar, adentrarse en su territorio, la siguió con la mirada pero se debatía entre bajar a verla o dejarla sola. Al final exhaló un suspiro apesadumbrado y bajó de su sitio para encontrarla. Intentó poner su mejor cara para no preocuparla de más.

-No pude venir anoche –comenzó la pelirroja –Tuve un cliente que tardó muchísimo tiempo y cuando por fin se fue, ya era demasiado tarde.

-No tienes que disculparte –dijo y se encogió de hombros. Había puesto sus alas como capa para que no le estorbasen –En realidad no tendrías que venir tan seguido, es peligroso.

-¿Peligroso? Si solamente estamos nosotros dos y…

-No, no entiendes –interrumpió el mayor –Tú eres solamente una humana. Éste lugar no es para ti.

-Oye, ¿qué sucede? –La actitud que estaba tomando le resultó bastante extraña –Sólo vengo a verte. Somos amigos.

-No creo que puedas llamar amigo a una criatura como yo.

Alzó una de sus rojizas cejas. Parecía estar hablando totalmente en serio y no lo podía creer. Pero no le iba a rogar, si no la quería cerca se iría. Se encogió de hombros, agarró su mochila y le lanzó una última mirada antes de echar a andar por donde había llegado.

-¿Tú…? –Comenzó el moreno -¿Tú de verdad crees que somos amigos?

-Lo creo, sí –respondió de inmediato aunque sin voltear –Si no te considerara como tal, no habría hecho una promesa.

El moreno suspiró de nuevo y se dejó caer en el suelo. Se sentó con los brazos cruzados, las piernas en posición del loto. Parecía estar bastante cansado, exhausto y también un poco harto de todo. Marin se acercó y se sentó a su lado, le ofreció un emparedado. Siendo honesta, no sabía si comía alimentos humanos o prefería cazar animales y comerlos crudos, de igual forma creyó que era un buen gesto el ofrecerle algo. Se sorprendió cuando él aceptó el emparedado y se lo terminó en solamente dos bocados mientras ella se comía una manzana.

Estaban los dos así, en silencio. Ninguno se miraba, no se atrevían a profanar la falta de sonido con palabras tal vez sin sentido. Marin abrazó sus piernas y apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas. El silencio no era incómodo, tal vez por eso no se atrevían a hablar pues pocas veces, con pocas personas se podía estar así sin sentir una necesidad casi insana de hablar aunque sólo fuera para decir tonterías. El tiempo transcurrió lento, o al menos esa era la impresión que les daba.

La mujer de cabellos azabache estaba en su casa, había vendado su brazo como había podido. Ella contaba también con esos conocimientos en medicina alternativa que le permitían curar sus heridas sin tener que ir a un hospital. El lugar donde vivía era bastante pequeño y casi no tenía muebles, era como si solamente lo usara cuando se acordaba y no para dormir. Escuchó que llamaban a su puerta y gruñó; odiaba tanto las visitas inesperadas. Bufó. Se levantó con pesar y abrió la puerta de mala gana.

-¿Qué quieres? –cuando vio de quien se trataba apretó tanto el pomo de la puerta que lo abolló un poco -¡Qué mierda quieres aquí!

-Sólo vine a visitar –dijo abriéndose paso, empujándola un poco con el hombro pues sabía que de otra forma tendría que quedarse afuera.

-¿Viniste a reírte de mí? –ni siquiera se estaba esforzando en fingir su molestia.

-Para nada –inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada, haciendo también pequeñas muecas por el olor tan penetrante y fuerte del ungüento que descansaba en la mesa del comedor -¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Lo que necesito es que te largues de aquí –escupió de mala gana –La gente mentirosa no tiene cabida en éste lugar.

-¿Por qué crees que te mentí? –Preguntó sin perder los estribos, estaba tan calmado que a ella le estaba dado cada vez más coraje –Ice, yo te di todos los datos que debías saber, que no supieras cómo usarlos es problema tuyo, no mío.

Que le hablara de esa forma hizo su interior arder. Su cuerpo estaba comenzando a cambiar gracias a la furia bélica que corría por sus venas en ese preciso instante.

-Tranquilízate –dijo con tanta calma que ella soltó un gruñido tan grave que retumbó por todo el lugar –Ice, necesitas serenarte –se acercó al sofá, lo limpió un poco como si temiera ensuciarse las posaderas con la mugre inexistente.

De mala gana, la mujer se sentó en su silla y volvió a su tarea de curar su brazo roto. Era difícil hacerlo con una sola mano.

-Si te vas a quedar, por lo menos ayuda –dijo de mala gana.

-¿Quién te dijo que iba a quedarme? –rió con ironía –No tengo tiempo para hacer de tu enfermera.

-¿Entonces a qué mierda viniste? –rugió ya con fastidio.

Ice era sumamente explosiva y una pequeñez como esa lograba sacarla de sus casillas hasta el punto de volverla una máquina de guerra. Pero eso no parecía preocuparle en lo más mínimo, de hecho, parecía ser entretenido y lo disfrutaba bastante. Tamborileó los dedos en su rodilla y esperó para ver si ella intentaba arrancarle la cabeza o se tranquilizaba. Al final ocurrió lo segundo.

-Tengo noticias –comenzó cuando ella volvió a sentarse de mala gana para seguir con su ardua labor.

-¿Qué noticias? –lo único que Ice deseaba era que se largara y la dejara en paz.

-Hay bajas. Dos.

La noticia la hizo sonreír y captó su atención. Amaba las buenas noticias. Necesitaba su venganza lo más pronto posible.

-Dame más detalles –pidió con los ojos brillantes como un par de rubíes –Dime todo lo que sepas –exigió –Y más te vale que ésta vez no sean mentiras o tendré que arrancarte la cabeza.

La amenaza le arrancó otra sonrisa. Vaya que era una chiquilla de mecha corta y bastante insolente, tal vez por eso le agradaba.

-Ellos no volverán. Tu ataque los dejó con la moral bastante baja y dudo que quieran volver al campo de batalla. Ahora sólo queda el alfa, pero será pan comido si te das prisa. Sus ganas de defender a su clan lo hacen vulnerable. Tendrás que aprovecharlo.

La sonrisa de satisfacción que surcó los labios de la de cabellos azabaches no tenía precio. Sintió la emoción reemplazar su furia y su actitud infantil y ruidosa volvió. Amaba cuando las cosas se daban de esa forma. El visitante se levantó del sofá y abrió la puerta. Ice se acercó a despedirlo.

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Aspros –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras el otro la miraba, daba media vuelta y se marchaba.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII. Confianza**

Miró por la ventana de su departamento. El cielo seguía estando gris pero no había llovido. Después de ese día de silencio, Marin había vuelto a visitarlo a pesar de las advertencias de que ya no era un lugar seguro. Era bastante testaruda a veces, sin duda alguna uno de sus más grandes defectos. Los siguientes días él seguía reacio a hablar, así que pasaban gran parte de la tarde y de la noche juntos, comiendo en silencio los bocadillos que ella compraba de camino al bosque. Generalmente ella leía acostada en una manta sobre el pasto y él se sentaba a su lado, el ceño fruncido, las alas como capa, los brazos cruzados y la cola moviéndose apenas.

No era incómodo, eso quedaba claro, parecía de hecho algo que llevaban años haciendo y no unos cuántos días. No cruzaban palabra pero tampoco lo veían necesario. El ambiente seguía siendo tenso y aunque ella no entendía las razones de Defteros para estar de esa manera y moría por hacer preguntas, trataba de respetar que él no parecía estar dispuesto a hablar. Ya suficiente hacía con ignorar sus constantes advertencias y peticiones de no visitarlo más.

Por su parte, él sólo se limitaba a disfrutar la compañía. Sin el resto de su clan, comenzaba a sentirse solo, pero ella le regalaba su compañía y eso modificaba su estado de ánimo aunque no lograra expresarlo como le hubiera gustado, cosa que le atribuía a tantos años en soledad y de convivir solamente con varones de su especie.

Ese día, cuando ella llegó, él finalmente sintió que debía hablar. No sabía qué diría y no explicaría a detalle lo que había sucedido pero veía necesario romper ya ese silencio que comenzaba a sentirse sofocante. La esperó en el claro en la misma posición de siempre.

Marin apareció igual que en días anteriores, en silencio, ofreciendo una manzana al demonio de ojos dorados. Dejó su mochila en el suelo, sacó su manta y la extendió en el pasto húmedo, se sentó en ella con el libro en el regazo mientras buscaba un bocadillo para ella. Cuando la pelirroja se dispuso a retomar su lectura, Defteros carraspeó, llamando su atención.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó. Se asustó al escuchar su propia voz, ya que llevaban tantos días en silencio que casi olvidaba que podía hablar.

-¿Por qué sigues viniendo a pesar de que te he advertido acerca del peligro? –Deteros no abandonó su ceño fruncido y, de hecho, lo profundizó.

-Eres mi amigo –respondió –Creí que lo había dejado claro cuando te prometí no revelar su secreto.

-Tal vez sólo te gusta el peligro.

-Sí, hay un poco de eso –comentó con seriedad aunque después sonrió al ver que le gesto del varón se profundizaba tanto que casi juntaba las cejas –Sólo me gusta venir aquí, me siento cómoda pasando el tiempo contigo aunque no nos dirijamos la palabra.

-No lo entiendo…

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? –la pelirroja dejó entonces el libro a un lado y centró toda su atención en él.

-Por qué quieres venir, por qué dices que somos amigos. Soy sólo una criatura de la noche, un monstruo. Las personas huyen de mí por mi aspecto… No soy más que una sombra…

Lo escuchó con atención, le resultaba extrañamente familiar la forma en la que se expresaba de sí mismo, ¿cuántas veces no había hecho ella lo mismo? Referirse a su persona como un monstruo, como alguien indeseable en las vidas de otros. Y no era que tuviera razón, en lo absoluto, pero la soledad la hacía pensar esas cosas. Sin embargo, ahora escuchaba a una criatura fantástica, increíblemente fuerte y con un enorme peso cargando en los hombros hablar de esa forma tan pobre de él.

-No lo eres –intervino antes de seguir escuchando como se despreciaba –Eres un ser fantástico, no hemos conversado mucho pero tienes mejores sentimientos que muchos humanos que conozco –la sinceridad que destilaba su voz era casi palpable –Es divertido pasar el tiempo a tu lado.

-Gracias –respondió. Sí, tal vez fue bastante seco pero no sabía qué más decirle.

Esperó un momento, los ojos azules fijos en la mirada dorada y cálida de Defteros. Fue ahí, en ese instante cuando, por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a hablar, ella sintió que ese hombre frente a ella tal vez era más que sólo su amigo. Se perdió en esos ojos y deseó con muchas fuerzas poder abrazarlo aunque fuese un momento. Sin embargo, y como era de esperarse, no hizo absolutamente nada. A final de cuentas venían de mundos diferentes y algo más que una simple amistad, algo entre ellos era totalmente imposible, ¿cierto? Tragó con nerviosismo y al final apartó la mirada.

-¿Te importa si vuelvo a mi lectura? –Marin necesitaba un poco de distracción. Mantener sus pensamientos y acciones a raya era su prioridad en ese momento.

-Creo que prefiero que conversemos –dijo el alfa y giró el cuerpo para estar totalmente de frente a ella –Yo también quisiera saber muchas cosas.

La mujer entonces guardó silencio y esperó a que él comenzara a hacer sus preguntas. Éstas eran variadas, sus actividades diarias, si tenía alguna pareja. Marin trató de responder de la mejor forma posible, le habló un poco de su trabajo, también le hizo saber que la vida laboral consumía todo su tiempo y, lo poco que le quedaba libre, lo usaba para visitarlo o terminar algún pendiente. También le habló de su vida amorosa de forma superficial y bastante ambigua. Ella hacía mucho eso, le costaba ser clara en temas que envolvían sus sentimientos.

-Seguramente tú debes tener una novia por ahí –soltó de pronto aunque eso le provocó un vacío en el estómago.

-No. Para desgracia de mi raza, las mujeres demonio son escasas y suelen ser muy independientes –su voz, cargada de pesar, llegó a los oídos de su acompañante –En Grecia ya no queda ninguna.

-Debe ser difícil para ti, ¿no es así? Estar sin pareja… -la discreción definitivamente era una palabra que no conocía, al menos cuando esos temas envolvían a personas que no eran ella.

-Es un tema que no quisiera tocar –respondió Defteros con exhalando de nuevo –Mejor háblame de tu familia.

Entonces Marin confesó que no tenía una buena relación con sus padres ni con su hermano menor aunque no los odiaba, solamente tenían visiones de la vida muy diferentes y ella prefería mantenerse alejada. Eso era algo que al demonio le resultaba totalmente extraño pues él no podía pensar en estar lejos de su clan, sólo quería protegerlos, que fueran felices. Pero trató de entender los motivos por los que alguien tomaría la decisión de alejarse de aquellos que más debían quererla y apoyarla. Estaba siendo muy extraño tener una plática así pero no le incomodaba, al contrario, deseaba seguir conversando con ella de temas que no tuvieran que ver con amenazas, con una posible desaparición de su raza.

-Mi clan es especial e importante para mí –dijo Defteros –Son la única familia que tengo. No sé qué haría sin ellos. Lo que pasó… - pero de inmediato guardó silencio. No podía hablar de eso, no quería.

La pelirroja quiso preguntar más. Ese gusanito de la curiosidad aumentaba en su interior a pasos agigantados. Comenzó a mover los dedos con insistencia y también se mordió el labio. Necesitaba respuestas a todas sus interrogantes.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –soltó al fin, ya incapaz de detenerse. Ésta vez no se le iba a escapar -¿Tiene que ver con el peligro del que me adviertes? ¿Defteros?

Las preguntas fueron como una llovizna que de pronto se volvía un chubasco y lo ahogaba. El sentimiento le estaba resultando bastante incómodo. Era una mujer curiosa, tal vez demasiado para su propio bien. Cuando al fin abrió la boca para detener la cascada de preguntas, llegó su salvación.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, humana –respondió una grave voz detrás de ella que la obligó a voltear.

-Aspros… -el alfa pronunció el nombre del recién llegado a modo de saludo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Qué eso no te incumbe y deberías marcharte de aquí. Es peligroso –volvió a decir Aspros -¿No se lo dijiste, hermanito?

-Se lo dije pero no hizo caso, así que aquí estamos –lanzó un suspiro tan lleno de pesar que hasta agachó las orejas –Deberías marcharte, Marin –dijo Defteros con tristeza. La verdad era que no deseaba que ella se fuera pero no estaba seguro de poder lidiar con ambos.

-No me iré –respondió con decisión –Yo estaba conversando contigo, quiero saber qué es lo que sucede, quiero ayudar.

-Me temo que no puedes –intervino Aspros sin perder el temple, sus ojos color de Luna posándose en el rostro de porcelana de la fémina.

-Eso debería decidirlo el alfa, no tú –atajó mirando entonces a Defteros que ya se había puesto de pie y movía la cola de un lado a otro.

-Ha sido una larga noche –comentó después de un largo silencio –Creo que deberías marcharte ya, Marin –posó sus ojos ámbar en el otro demonio –Y tú tienes que darme algunas explicaciones, Aspros.

-Pero…

-No insistas –pidió el moreno rascándose la base de los cuernos en un gesto de derrota. No podía elegir entre seguir una conversación que le había hecho sentirse feliz por primera vez en años y sus deberes como el líder de su clan.

-Ya lo escuchaste –Aspros sonrió con cierta ironía, cosa que hizo que la sangre de la pelirroja comenzara a hervir.

-No me iré. No hasta saber lo que sucede –replicó Marin, clavando sus orbes azules en ambos demonios -¡Quiero ayudar!

-Pero no puedes, Marin –dijo Defteros al fin –Sé que lo deseas con todas tus fuerzas pero no puedes. Eres sólo una humana; morirás –Sus palabras eran crudas pero sólo quería protegerla –Ésta guerra no te corresponde, no es tu pelea.

Marin se sintió devastada. Necesitaba ayudarles, eran sus amigos, bueno, Defteros lo era. Se mordió el labio y miró al moreno con tristeza. Aquellos bellos zafiros cargados de emociones lo obligaron a apartar la mirada. Sabía que quería ayudar, estaba más que consciente de que sus intenciones eran puras, confiaba en ella pero no podía dejar que arriesgara su vida y menos sabiendo que tenía una familia que debía estar preocupada o algún amor que lloraría su pérdida. Se acercó un par de pasos a la pelirroja y sostuvo su mano izquierda entre las suyas; era increíblemente suave y delicada.

-Haces suficiente con protegernos, Marin. El que guardes nuestro secreto es más importante de lo que crees. Si las circunstancias fueran otras, te permitiría ayudar, pero no así.

-Defteros…

-Lo digo en serio –continuó y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa –Estaremos bien. Sabes en dónde encontrarnos, pero ahora es imperativo que te marches.

Marin asintió con tristeza y duda. El cálido toque de ese demonio le dio cierta seguridad así que, con mucho pesar, retiró su mano de entre las suyas y comenzó a guardar todo. Ya que estuvo lista miró a Defteros de reojo y articuló un "te veré mañana" que él recibió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

Una vez que ella se retiró, Defteros se acercó a su segundo al mando a paso firme. Ya comenzaba a sospechar de sus ausencias.

-¿En dónde has estado éstas últimas noches? –Comenzó sin rodeos –Mira lo que pasó con Saga y Kanon gracias a tu ausencia.

-Te lo dije, estaba patrullando. Seguí una pista que juraba era de fiar pero no fue así –respondió con su habitual calma –Kanon es un poco descuidado y Saga debió estar distraído, si hubieran estado en buena forma, no habría pasado nada. No puedes culparme a mí por sus fallas.

Entonces Defteros retrajo los labios y enseñó las dos atemorizantes hileras de aserrados dientes, sus colmillos brillando por la luz de la Luna. Casi pegó la nariz a la de su hermano.

-No juegues conmigo –advirtió con un gruñido profundo –Aunque seas mi familia, no toleraré que pongas en riesgo al resto del clan.

Dicho esto, Defteros dio media vuelta y fue a su puesto de vigilancia. Los días se hacían más difíciles y comenzaban a hacer mella en él y su familia. Lanzó un suspiro. Sólo deseaba que todo volviera a ser como antes.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX. Peligro**

Cuando llegó a casa después de esa noche tan extraña, la mezcla de sentimientos que la embargaban era tal, que cayó rendida en la cama sin siquiera quitarse la ropa. Estaba exhausta, como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Definitivamente las cosas a veces no salían como se planeaban y, de hecho, terminaban desviándose del camino de una forma casi irónica. Su noche fue bastante inquieta.

En sus sueños, apareció Defteros por primera vez desde que se conocieron. Reconocía el claro y a él pero nada más. De hecho, era todo tan raro que por la mañana no lograba recordar nada, excepto una vaga sensación de que él había estado con ella. Lo único que sabía era que estaba cada vez más intrigada acerca de esos demonios que velaban entre las sombras por el bienestar de todos los habitantes de Rodorio.

Muy a su pesar, de nuevo el trabajo se le estaba acumulando y le fue imposible ir a verlo como habían quedado. Su mal humor causó estragos en sus actividades diarias y se desquitó con Aioria que estaba siendo bastante más molesto de lo normal. Además, pensaba que era mejor descargar su ira en él que en la clientela. Tal vez así ese griego dejara de molestarla aunque fuese un rato.

Kanon y Saga volvieron al claro. Defteros se sentía muy aliviado por el regreso de aquellos dos demonios, no se había percatado de la falta que le hacía escucharlos hasta ese momento. Él de cabellos turquesa estaba de nuevo con su usual buen humor y su curiosidad. Pero Saga estaba todavía más callado de lo normal y un poco más arisco. Sí, seguía paseándose desnudo causando pequeñas discusiones con Kanon, pero cada vez que pasaban parecía perder más y más los estribos.

Aspros ya no se marchaba tanto, aunque el moreno no estaba seguro si era debido a la discusión o simplemente no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Decidió no darle más vueltas a ese asunto y aceptar que su clan estaba de nuevo junto y podrían hacerle frente a una nueva amenaza.

-¿Estás bien? –Defteros se acercó a Saga que estaba metido en el lago –Te noto un poco… Distante –dijo a falta de una mejor palabra.

-Estoy de maravilla –respondió de inmediato. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del agua y los efectos relajantes que tenía en su cuerpo.

El moreno se fijó entonces en su cuerno izquierdo. Estaba agrietado y le faltaba la punta. Parecía que había sanado lo más posible pero no aguantaría otro golpe. Se preocupó. No conocía a ningún demonio que tuviera solamente un cuerno, pero había escuchado que solían perder bastante el sentido del equilibrio además de volverse sumamente vulnerables y sensibles en esa área del cuerpo.

-Si quieres hablar de lo que…

-Gracias –interrumpió –pero estoy bien. Ahora la verdad es que me gustaría mucho tener un rato de relajación e intimidad.

El moreno se levantó entonces y le dio su espacio. Sin duda aquella batalla había sido más fuerte de lo que parecía en primera instancia. Tal vez no había cobrado vidas, pero vaya que había golpeado fuerte en la moral de Saga. Resopló y volvió a su posición.

La tarde cayó al fin y Marin corrió como alma que lleva el diablo al claro. Primero se disculparía con Defteros por haber faltado a su palabra y después vería si podía tocar el tema de la amenaza, con algo de suerte estaría ahora más dispuesto a hablar. Pasó a comprar bocadillos y también un par de bebidas. Luego siguió su camino a toda velocidad.

Los pasos veloces de la pelirroja hicieron eco en el bosque causando un estado de alerta total en los cuatro demonios. Saga, por las prisas, salió del agua desnudo y solamente se preparó para defender su hogar. Estaban los cuatro en un círculo, cubriendo el perímetro, atentos.

-¡Ahí! –gritó Kanon y se lanzó al encuentro del invasor.

Estaba más que claro que no volvería a cometer el mismo error de antes. Extendió las alas, que no eran tan majestuosas como las del alfa pero vaya que impresionaban y mucho. Enseñó los colmillos.

Marin vio que un demonio parecía recibirla, ¿un abrazo? No podía ser, ¿o sí? A esas alturas ya no sabía, comenzó a meter el freno pero no a tiempo. Apareció entre los árboles a toda velocidad, sus cabellos rojos, salvajes, rebotaban por el movimiento.

-¡Defteros! –gritó ella con alegría.

-¡Te tengo! –rugió Kanon.

Las garras de Kanon se cerraron sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja con mucha fuerza, arrancando un grito de dolor de la mujer. El de cabellos turquesa siguió apretando.

Los otros tres giraron, la voz no era la de Ice, la voz era diferente. Defteros se apresuró al ver los cabellos rojos. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras el terror se dibujaba en ellos. Si Kanon seguía apretando, la partiría por la mitad sin dudarlo. Cuando al fin llegó a donde se encontraba el demonio más joven, lo sujetó con fuerza de los antebrazos.

-Suéltala –siseó de tal forma que el otro tuvo que obedecer sin chistar, visiblemente asustado.

Marin hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque el demonio la sostuvo entre sus brazos con delicadeza infinita. Y fue a ella a quien le regaló la expresión de preocupación y angustia más real que jamás nadie haya visto en sus facciones. Casi abrió las alas y cubrió a la mujer con ellas pero no lo hizo. 

-¿Quién demonios es ella? –preguntó Saga de mala gana. Era obvio que no era quien pensaba, pero no entendía qué hacía una humana ahí.

-Es la… "amiga" del alfa –comentó Aspros con cierta ironía –La humana que ha estado viniendo.

Saga y Kanon se miraron y entendieron entonces que ella había sido la que, tal vez sin querer, había desviado la atención de su verdadero objetivo. Saga fue a vestirse y el de cabellos turquesas se acercó con sigilo a donde se encontraba el alfa abrazando a esa humana.

-Lo lamento… -comenzó Kanon.

-Vete… -dijo Defteros en voz baja pero dura que hizo retroceder de inmediato al arrepentido demonio.

-Relájate, hermanito –intervino Aspros –No fue culpa del niño. Están todos con los nervios a flor de piel. Fue un error.

-Uno que casi le cuesta la vida a un inocente –replicó el moreno aun abrazando, protegiendo a Marin que estaba recobrando la consciencia.

-Se le advirtió que no viniera –el de cabello azabache respondió ya perdiendo la paciencia –Se le dijo que no era un lugar seguro y decidió ignorarlo. Kanon no tuvo la culpa. Estaba haciendo su trabajo –abrió las alas sin darse cuenta, tratando de eclipsar el poderío de Defteros.

Pero el moreno no pudo rechistar, su hermano tenía razón. Él le dijo varias veces que era un lugar peligroso, pero aun así estaba seguro de que, cuando lo inevitable llegara, podría protegerla. Apretó la mandíbula y atrajo un poco más a Marin a su cuerpo.

-Tranquilo, Defteros –murmuró la pelirroja posando la mano derecha en la mejilla del varón–Estoy bien…

Cuando él bajó la mirada, se encontró con los orbes azules de la pelirroja y una suave sonrisa que adornaba sus sonrosados labios; no se había percatado que tenía las mejillas salpicadas por diminutas pecas. Se sintió aliviado y le regaló una sonrisa idéntica a la de ella.

-¿Puedes moverte? –Preguntó sólo para que ella lo escuchara.

-Sí, estoy bien –repitió, aunque no hizo ningún amago de apartarse de él. Su piel era increíblemente cálida, acogedora.

Fue Defteros quien, muy a su pesar, la apartó de su cuerpo y la dejó con delicadeza en el suelo para después levantarse. Se quedó cerca de ella por si la veía tambalearse, estaba más que claro con ese gesto, que él iba a protegerla.

Marin se sacudió un poco la ropa y miró entonces con sorpresa a los tres demonios frente a ella. Abrió la boca para hablar pero no fue capaz de producir sonido alguno. Quería preguntarles sus nombres, saber más; de nuevo la curiosidad comenzaba a ser más fuerte que su dolor e integridad física.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Kanon con voz apagada, sus ojos grises iban de ella al alfa, como queriendo saber si no estaba cometiendo de nuevo un error.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes –aunque sus brazos, rojos por el apretón decían lo contrario.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-¿De nuevo con las preguntas? –Aspros bufó, visiblemente harto por la curiosidad insaciable de aquella molesta mujer.

-Mi nombre es Kanon Sunfury y él es mi hermano –señaló al demonio de cabellos añil –Saga Sunfury –luego miró a Aspros –Y él es Aspros Stormrage.

-Espera, ¿Sunfury? ¿Stormrage? ¿Por qué tienen apellidos diferentes? Creí que eran hermanos.

-Somos hermanos por el clan, pero Aspros es mi hermano de sangre y ellos dos de igual manera –intervino Defteros –Pero los apellidos son lo de menos, nos une un deber y eso es lo que en realidad importa.

-Eso, sigan revelando información –dijo Saga que volvió a desnudarse y se metió al lago –Por eso casi nos matan.

Las palabras del demonio con ojos azules como el hielo hicieron que Marin se alarmara. Esa debía ser la amenaza de la que tanto hablaban. Eso debía ser por lo que Defteros y Aspros le advertían sin cesar que no volviera, que ese no era lugar para ella.

-¿Casi los matan? –Marin miró con angustia al alfa que miraba a Saga con el ceño fruncido, después observó a Aspros y a Kanon -¿Qué rayos está pasando? Defteros, ¿qué significa eso de que casi los matan?

-Es una cosa sin importancia –dijo el aludido sin poder borrar la expresión de su rostro.

-Yo te explicaré –se ofreció Kanon que ya recobraba su buen humor.

-¡No le explicarás nada! –bramó Aspros ya bastante harto de la situación tan extraña que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

-¡Eso lo decidiré yo! –rugió Defteros entonces.

-Tranquilo, Defteros –dijo Marin apoyado una mano en el brazo del alfa –No pelees con él.

-¡Confías más en esa humana que en tus hermanos! ¡Eres tú quien nos pone en peligro! –Aspros extendió las alas del color del carbón, totalmente diferentes a las de Defteros.

-¡Hago lo que creo correcto! ¡Y Marin no es una amenaza! –El moreno extendió también sus alas como respuesta a las palabras tan osadas de su hermano.

La pelirroja comenzó a sentir miedo pero no logró moverse de su lugar ni un ápice. Parecía que de pronto le habían crecido raíces en los pies que hacían imposible que se alejara. Y su desesperación creció cuando Kanon y Saga se quedaron mirando.

-¿No harás nada? –Preguntó al de cabellos turquesa con voz ahogada –Esto no está bien.

-Si ellos quieren pelear, nosotros no podemos intervenir –dijo Saga como si nada pasara, era obvio que tenía un buen oído pues había logrado escucharla.

-Son las reglas –agregó Kanon con pesar.

Marin entonces sintió un gran vacío en el estómago, ese problema se había originado por su culpa. Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a marchas forzadas, necesitaba ayudar, solucionar el problema causado por su gran bocota pero, ¿cómo? La situación parecía tener solamente una forma de resolverse.


	10. Chapter 10

**X. Decisiones**

El ambiente era tenso y pesado. Defteros y Aspros estaban uno frente al otro, las alas extendidas en su totalidad y era claro que el alfa no sólo era más alto y corpulento, sino que sus alas eran visiblemente más largas, grandes e imponentes. El contraste era bastante peculiar, pero era, sin duda alguna, una imagen aterradora. Las alas de Aspros se notaban sanas, impecables, como si jamás hubieran sido utilizadas, casi brillaban, al contrario de las de Defteros que estaban desgastadas y rotas por las constantes batallas a lo largo de los años. Él, al contrario de lo que podía pensarse, era quien se lanzaba a la batalla, él lideraba, estaba al frente y lo hacía con orgullo para proteger a los suyos; lo había hecho desde que tomó posesión del cargo y no se detendría.

-Sólo les recuerdo –dijo Saga con fastidio –que si cualquiera de los levanta el puño, uno de ustedes quedará desterrado.

Las palabras del demonio que reposaba en el agua llamaron la atención de Marin, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Kanon ya se había adelantado a explicar.

-Es igual que en el reino animal, si alguien desafía al alfa y pierde, deberá marcharse. Las reglas son así… Sólo el más apto puede liderarnos -suspiró –Defteros es un buen líder y Aspros es un gran estratega. Una pelea entre ambos sería una tragedia.

Marin al fin dio un paso al frente que notó el demonio más joven; de inmediato usó su cola para detener su posible avance.

-Por favor, no intervengas.

-Pero…

-No es tu pelea. Podrías perjudicar a Defteros o peor aún, resultar gravemente herida –Kanon no apartaba los ojos grises de la escena. Era igual que ver un choque de trenes antes de que sucediera.

Los hermanos Stormrage no apartaban los ojos del otro. Defteros sabía que su hermano deseaba el liderazgo, pero los ocelos dorados del moreno indicaban que la posición le correspondía por derecho, que era así y no cambiaría. Qué más quisiera que Aspros hubiera nacido con los ojos del sol, creía firmemente que tenía más aptitudes para proteger al clan, pero la suerte lo había favorecido a él, no obstante, seguía siendo su hermano y sabía que su inteligencia y sus aptitudes para leer a los enemigos y trazar los mejores planes de ataque y defensa serían de ayuda, por eso le había pedido ser su segundo al mando. Defteros deseaba estar en paz con él.

Se notaba que ninguno quería dar el primer golpe pero tampoco estaban dispuestos a ceder. En pocas ocasiones se había visto que Defteros estuviera tan dubitativo y a Aspros tan decidido y furioso. Marin se reprendía mentalmente, tal vez si se hubiera guardado sus preguntas para cuando estuvieran a solas todo eso se habría evitado. Pero no había marcha atrás, ya estaba todo dicho, el daño estaba hecho.

-No deseo pelear –la voz del moreno rompió el silencio sepulcral que envolvía el bosque –Dejemos esto por la paz, Aspros.

Pero la respuesta del otro Stormrage no llegó. Se debatía internamente entre hacer caso a la voz de la razón que era su hermano o a esa otra voz que le pedía simplemente tomar lo que era suyo, lo que deseaba. La tensión creció inevitablemente ante la falta de respuesta.

¿Qué debía hacer? Era su oportunidad, sabía que podría vencer, su hermano tenía un punto débil que tal vez ni siquiera se había percatado que tenía y podría aprovecharlo. Pero lo amaba, lo quería de verdad y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder ayudarle a guiar a su pequeño clan. Eran familia. Su única familia de sangre. Era lo único que le quedaba.

Rugió.

Todos miraron con sorpresa como Aspros batía las alas con una ira impropia de él y luego saltaba hacia el cielo aprovechando la fuerza en sus piernas para escapar del claro. Marin había dado varios pasos hacia atrás, como queriendo buscar protección con Kanon. Saga giró dentro del agua, el cuerpo tenso y preparado para saltar. Defteros estaba quieto, los ojos fijos aún en donde segundos antes había estado su hermano.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, el moreno se movió en silencio mientras ponía las alas como capa, enganchando la suerte de pinchos que tenía en la articulación de ambas alas para que no se movieran, y giraba hacia Marin, sus cabellos azul marino moviéndose con gracia, brillando sutilmente por la apagada luz que les regalaba la Luna esa noche. No dijo nada pero la pelirroja entendió que quería que lo siguiera, así que eso hizo. Los otros dos volvieron a sus actividades como si nada hubiera pasado.

Caminó detrás de Defteros, al ritmo que marcaba con su andar. Jamás lo había visto moverse tan lento. Trató de seguir mirando al frente pero seguía asustada. Escuchaba como el corazón le latía con violencia en las orejas y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos nublando su visión. Se reprendía una y otra vez en silencio, repasaba la conversación, las preguntas, volvía a recordar todo con lujo de detalle.

 _-"Si tan sólo no hubiera dicho esto", "Si lo hubiera cambiado por esto otro", "Si me hubiera ahorrado ésta pregunta"_ –pero no había vuelta atrás. Por más que lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, ella no podía hacer retroceder el tiempo. Las cosas se habían desarrollado así. No podía seguir lamentándose, lo sabía, pero no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa.

No quería hablar, no quería volver a abrir la boca para saciar su curiosidad. Su impulsividad, su falta de tacto habían fragmentado a un clan que llevaba quién sabe cuántos años protegiendo a Rodorio. Iba sintiéndose cada vez más y más frustrada, enojada consigo misma.

-No fue culpa tuya –las palabras de Defteros la sacaron de sus pensamientos –No quiero que pienses que esto tuvo algo que ver contigo.

-Pero… -Marin abrió la boca, parecía que su cerebro y su boca simplemente no estaban en sintonía. Además, ¿acaso le estaba leyendo el pensamiento?

-Nada de peros –el moreno se detuvo y volteó para mirarla de frente. No habían salido aún del bosque –Lo que sucedió era algo que pasaría tarde o temprano.

-Si yo no…

Las manos de Defteros se posaron con suavidad en los hombros caídos de la pelirroja. El tacto la puso nerviosa y tuvo que morderse el labio para no llorar. No quería mostrarse vulnerable ante él, ante nadie. Tragó saliva y frunció el ceño.

-Vas a hacerme enfadar si sigues siendo tan testaruda –soltó Defteros de pronto, suspirando apenas terminó de hablar. Parecía cansado y sin ganas de discutir o lidiar con más preguntas.

-Quería ayudar…

-Lo entiendo y lo aprecio, pero hay cosas que no entiendes, que nunca entenderás.

-Entonces ayúdame a entender –alzó la voz, como si quisiera asegurarse de que sus palabras llegaran con claridad a oídos del demonio.

-Marin… Éste lugar es peligroso para ti –cuando vio que la pelirroja se disponía a protestar se apresuró a agregar –Sé que me dirás que no te importa, que seguirás viniendo porque somos tus amigos. Eres mi amiga también.

-Defteros… ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir en realidad?

-Sólo eso –dijo agachando las orejas –No puedo prohibirte que vengas, pero debo pedirte que seas cuidadosa. No te arriesgues innecesariamente.

-Yo no… Yo jamás lo haría –repuso la pelirroja sintiéndose ligeramente ofendida.

-No está de más el consejo. Pero si algo llegase a pasar, sólo grita mi nombre o el de cualquiera de mis hermanos…

-¿No sería eso monopolizar su ayuda? –preguntó alzando una de sus rojizas cejas.

-Tienes razón. Entonces tendrás que esperar a que estemos en el lugar y momento correctos –bromeó Defteros para aligerar el ambiente.

Marin rió un poco pero seguía culpándose. Exhaló un suspiro largo, muy largo, uno que hizo que sus pulmones se vaciaran de aire en su totalidad.

El demonio y la humana estaban bastante cerca del otro, a una mano de distancia tal vez pero no parecían haberse percatado de ello, y si lo hicieron, no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Ella deseaba disculparse y él sólo quería reconfortarla. Sí, sus preguntas provocaron algo que pudo haber traído consecuencias graves para el clan, pero era algo que se veía venir. Habría pasado tarde o temprano y eso le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa. Defteros estaba muy consciente de las aspiraciones y los planes de su hermano para arrebatarle el liderazgo apenas se presentara una oportunidad, sin embargo, no imaginaba que fuese por algo tan absurdo como una humana que sólo intentaba ser amigable y ayudarlos.

-Te acompañaré a los linderos del bosque –la voz de Defteros tenía un tono muy suave –Quisiera ver que al menos logras salir a salvo de aquí.

-Sabes que no es necesario. Puedo cuidarme sola, sé el camino y…

-Yo insisto –intervino Defteros mirándola a los ojos.

-De acuerdo –la pelirroja cedió y esperó a que él marcara de nuevo el camino.

Su andar fue lento, como si quisiera alargar el momento lo más posible y ella lo dejó. No tenía prisa, de hecho, no quería volver a casa pero debía hacerlo, debía irse. Defteros se notaba cansado y no era para menos. Si tan sólo pudiera abrazarlo, decirle que todo iría bien, sin embargo, no podía. No era su deber hacerlo, no le correspondía y tomar ese atrevimiento podría torcer las cosas todavía más.

Apenas llegaron al final del bosque, Defteros se detuvo, permitiendo que las sombras cubrieran su cuerpo y le regalaran un poco de intimidad. Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Marin. Sus manos se rozaron por un breve segundo y una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrió los cuerpos de ambos. Ninguno volteó.

-¿Te veré mañana? –preguntó la pelirroja casi en un murmullo ya fuera del bosque, mirando a dónde intuía estaba el demonio.

-Nos veremos mañana –respondió el demonio desde la oscuridad, observándola. La luz de la luna le otorgaba un aura casi angelical.

La realidad era que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro si ese "mañana" llegaría, si sucedería. Marin le regaló una sonrisa imperceptible antes de marcharse, protegida por la mirada de aquel hombre.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI. Hermanos**

Defteros y Aspros Stormrage eran los últimos descendientes de una larga línea de líderes, guerreros y estrategas que habían dedicado sus vidas a proteger, no solamente a Rodorio, sino a otros pueblos y ciudades alrededor del mundo. Los ojos dorados eran la señal más clara de que un demonio había nacido con todos los requerimientos físicos y mentales para liderar a su clan, pero también venían con la enorme responsabilidad de llenar esos zapatos y cumplir con su deber al pie de la letra.

Él era el hermano mayor, había nacido cinco minutos antes que Defteros, todos los ojos estaban puestos en él, la esperanza en ese pequeñito de cabellos negros como la boca de un lobo, pero cuando abrió los ojos, la decepción fue real pues sus orbes eran plateados como la luz de Luna. Cuando Defteros llegó al mundo y abrió los ojos, dorados como la luz del astro rey, cayeron en la cuenta de que todo era un hecho sin precedentes pues no solamente habían nacido gemelos, sino que era el menor quien estaría destinado a la grandeza de ser el líder de los demonios del bosque, los protectores de la humanidad.

Aspros se encontraba en una cueva formada en los alrededores de lo que otrora fue el majestuoso Santuario griego. Ahí estaba, con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes, las alas plegadas, los ojos cerrados, ¿cómo había sido capaz de siquiera dejar que la situación se saliera de control de ese modo? Levantarse contra su propio hermano, el pequeño al que protegió de los malos tratos de algunos demonios más jóvenes por sus ojos, por ser el gemelo menor, por haberle arrebatado un destino prometedor Aspros.

De niño Defteros era bastante bajito para su edad, delgado, sus alas parecían demasiado grandes para su cuerpo. No le gustaba meterse en problemas y era, justamente eso, lo que lo hacía un blanco fácil. Los demonios adultos no se metían en lo que consideraban un "juego de niños", así que era Aspros quien debía sacar la cara por su hermano.

-Si pudiera, cambiaría mis ojos contigo –había comentado Defteros después de que algunos pequeños demonios lo hicieran tropezar y luego lo apedrearan –Serías un mejor líder que yo…

-No digas esas cosas, Defty –comentó Aspros mientras intentaba curar una herida profunda que tenía arriba de la ceja izquierda –Es tu destino guiarnos.

-Pero soy tan débil –sollozó el menos de los Stormrage.

-Crecerás, hermano. Te volverás muy fuerte, más que todos los demonios adultos que hay aquí –el de ojos color de Luna atendía las heridas de su hermano menor con mucho cuidado.

-Pero…

-Yo confío en ti –el pequeño Aspros le sonrió a su hermano con calidez –Estaré a tu lado cuando debas tomar el cargo.

Aspros negó la cabeza enérgicamente como intentando borrar los recuerdos que lo habían asaltado. Apretó la mandíbula y sus dientes rechinaron levemente. Él había prometido a su hermano estar a su lado, le había reiterado muchísimas veces durante su crecimiento que confiaba en él, ¿por qué ahora estaba sucediendo esto? Quería echar a llorar pero parecía que sus lágrimas se habían secado ya, tal vez por falta de uso.

Gruñó, el eco extendiéndose por toda la cueva. Echó a volar lejos de ahí.

Su vida había cambiado tanto que ya casi no la reconocía. De liderar a más de treinta demonios a solamente tres. De ser un pequeño y delgado demonio al corpulento hombre de metro noventa que se las veía negras para mantener el orden. Suspiró y masajeó sus sienes con delicadeza para intentar así relajarse aunque fuera un poco. La primera vez que supo que tal vez Aspros deseaba la posición del alfa fue en la adolescencia. Recordaba que acababan de cumplir quince años y el antiguo líder había muerto en un desafortunado accidente. Defteros no estaba listo, no se sentía listo en lo más mínimo, pero debía asumir la responsabilidad que le fue impuesta apenas nació.

Durante la ceremonia, el moreno, que había crecido un poco más y era más corpulento pero no había terminado de desarrollarse, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Agitaba la cola de un lado a otro, abría y cerraba las alas, se rascaba la base de los cuernos y había empezado a mordisquearse también las uñas. Bebía toda el agua que le era posible pero ni así lograba deshacerse de ese amargo sabor que tenía en la boca y tampoco parecía calmar su sed. Sentía los labios resecos y su piel, casi siempre de un color tostado perfecto, había perdido su color; el pobre parecía que estaba a punto de enfermarse.

-Ya cálmate –dijo Aspros con voz cansada.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tú no estás a punto de tomar un cargo para el que no estás listo –replicó el moreno con angustia.

-Estás listo –aseguró el de cabellos azabaches mientras seguía los movimientos de la cola de su hermano –Naciste listo.

-El maestro no debió morir. Yo todavía tengo mucho que aprender… Yo…

-Cállate ya, ¿quieres? –Interrumpió el mayor con fastidio –Sí, el maestro murió y fue desafortunado, pero estás tan listo como se puede.

-Yo no pedí esto…

-Entonces retírate. Di que no lo quieres y márchate al exilio.

-Aspros… -las palabras tan duras de su gemelo los sorprendieron tanto que se quedó petrificado.

-No has hecho más que quejarte desde que supimos la noticia. Naciste con unos ojos que te marcaron como alguien destinado a la grandeza. Lo tienes todo –Y por primera vez, la voz del mayor de los Stormrage destilaba envidia, coraje –Pero te niegas a aceptarlo… Tú eres fuerte, sabrás guiarnos. –El silencio de Defteros le permitió entonces seguir hablando, ya con algo más de tranquilidad –Yo estaré a tu lado. Te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio.

-Tengo miedo –confesó entonces el menor agachando un poco la punta de sus alargadas orejas –No olvido cómo me trataban cuando era niño… Por mi color de piel, por estos malditos ojos… -Apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula, enseñando sus prominentes colmillos.

-Está bien tener miedo –Aspros se acercó, su hermano ya comenzaba a sacarle unos cuántos centímetros de altura. Apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Quiero que estés a mi lado –pidió de pronto, la luz de la fogata hacía que sus ojos dorados parecieran un par de soles en sus cuencas –Te necesito a mi lado –repitió con seguridad.

-¿Cómo dices? –el de ojos argentas observó a su hermano, parecía hablar totalmente en serio –Eso no… Eso no lo decides tú. Tendrá que definirse en un combate y lo sabes.

-No –repuso sin perder la seguridad en su voz –Si voy a ser el alfa, no hay nadie mejor que tú para liderar a mi lado.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Jamás he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida –y dicho esto, se dirigió a la ceremonia a paso firme, erguido, mostrando porqué había sido elegido para liderarlos.

Defteros sintió un nudo en la garganta y una presión intensa en el pecho, en el corazón. Su hermano le había salvado la vida, lo había apoyado siempre; era Aspros quien le brindaba la fortaleza de seguir adelante. Lo habían perdido todo excepto al otro, pero ahora, en ese instante, parecía que ese lazo que creyó indestructible comenzaba a fragmentarse. Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, ¿sería capaz de matar a su propio hermano si se diera el caso? ¿Tendría la valentía de levantar el puño contra aquel que lo cuidó y lo mantuvo con vida? Su respuesta era no. Prefería marcharse, dejarle el camino libre antes que destruirlo o peor aún, obligarlo a marcharse y no verlo nunca más en su vida.

Saga y Kanon habían sido considerados y le habían otorgado mucho espacio para que pudiera estar solo y pensar. Ambos sabían que no era algo fácil, que ahora debía vigilar a Aspros y así poder actuar a tiempo en caso de una rebelión. Y Marin no se había parado por ahí desde el incidente.

Los días transcurrían lentos, dolorosos, monótonos... Grises. El dolor era casi palpable en el bosque. Ese lugar había visto a los gemelos nacer, crecer juntos, jugar, pelear como hermanos que eran, alcanzar juntos la gloria y liderar con valentía a su clan. Ese lugar los vio llorar y lamentarse cada pérdida de sus otros hermanos, perder batallas que mermaban sus filas a pasos agigantados, frustrarse y estar a punto de darse por vencidos. Y ese lugar los vio levantarse, adoptar entre sus filas a los Sunfury y resistir como campeones hasta que la amenaza desapareció. Sin embargo, la historia actual era diferente, oscura.

Defteros bajó del árbol donde se encontraba. Agradeció mentalmente a Kanon por sus discretos cuidados, pues sin el alimento que dejaba sin falta en una rama cercana, habría estado demasiado débil para moverse. Ahora era tiempo de tomar acciones. Si Aspros regresaba al claro, era imperativo mantenerlo bajo vigilancia constante, algo que reduciría sus defensas al mínimo y quedarían vulnerables si existía otro ataque. Pero si Aspros no volvía, entonces se convertiría en la amenaza principal y tendrían que cazarlo y matarlo. Defteros sabía que su gemelo era peligroso y dejarlo con vida no era opción.

El demonio de ojos dorados levantó la mirada al cielo oscuro y pidió, por primera vez en muchísimos años, que su hermano volviera a casa con ellos, que regresara a su lado. La luz de la luna bañó su cuerpo entero. Sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a pedir favores a las divinidades, pero quería intentarlo, aunque fuese una única vez, aunque sus plegarias fueran ignoradas, deseaba pensar que, tal vez en algún lugar del universo, alguien se apiadaría de él y de su único hermano.


	12. Chapter 12

**XII. Venganza**

Marin estaba sentada en la silla frente a su escritorio, papeles, libros y bolígrafos desperdigados por la superficie de madera. Bebía té verde en pequeños sorbos con los ojos cerrados. Llevaba varios días así, leyendo, tomando notas y después rayando cada palabra escrita. Se frustraba, lo mandaba todo al carajo, pero al poco rato ya estaba de nuevo repitiendo el proceso.

Suspiró pesadamente al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Sería mucho más fácil simplemente ir al claro y hablar de frente con Defteros y los otros "chicos". Sin embargo, cada vez que se armaba de valor para adentrarse en el bosque, no lograba moverse de su lugar o terminaba yendo a cualquier otro lugar. Él no estaba enfadado con ella y además de todo, recordaba con claridad la calidez de sus dedos, el latir de su corazón, la reconfortante sensación de estar entre sus brazos… Y también recordaba su expresión de angustia cuando creyó que estaba herida de gravedad. Se miró los brazos amoratados, los dedos de Kanon perfectamente delineados en su nívea piel.

Masajeó con suavidad el puente de su nariz para tratar de relajarse. Había cometido un error bastante fuerte, pero debía hacer caso a las palabras de Defteros. Pasaría tarde o temprano, solamente ella tuvo la mala suerte de ser el detonante. Nada más. No obstante, a pesar de creer en sus palabras, seguía culpándose. Ya cansada de tanta autoflagelación, se terminó el té de un sorbo y salió de casa sin rumbo fijo.

Nuevamente el día era gris y ahora hacía frío, el día perfecto para ella. Le gustaba salir a caminar cuando la temperatura estaba bastante baja porque así se concentraba en mantenerse calentita y dejaba de pensar.

Ice al final había decidido que hacer caso y atacar el claro tan pronto sería demasiado predecible, así que enfocó su atención en la joven pelirroja. La había estado vigilando muy de cerca y ya no le quedaba duda que tenía una relación poco convencional con los demonios del bosque. Y si no era así, bueno, al menos atacando a una humana haría salir a esas molestas criaturas de su escondite para poder pelear y dar por terminado todo ese asunto de una vez por todas.

-Veamos a dónde va la señorita –dijo la mujer de ojos escarlatas mientras observaba a Marin caminar a solas por las calles poco transitadas de Rodorio –Tal vez sea buena y me lleve a ellos.

Pero la pelirroja caminaba sin acercarse en lo más mínimo a aquella zona boscosa. La mujer de cabellos negros pensó entonces que podía ser alguna especie de trampa. No eso era imposible, esa humana no se atrevería a servir de carnada para atraerla, ¿o sí? Por supuesto que no, esos demonios eran demasiado blandos para pensar en usar simples humanos. Cuando Marin continuó caminando sin rumbo, Ice decidió seguir sus pasos.

Sin darse cuenta, terminó a las afueras de Rodorio, cerca de un gran campo desierto que guiaba al viejo Santuario. Exhaló y pudo ver su vaho. Levantó el rostro al cielo, el frío rozando su piel y pintándola de un rosa muy tenue, ¿por qué no era capaz de acercarse al claro? Deseaba ver a Defteros, hablar con él, su compañía la hacía sentir mejor.

-Yo sólo quiero verlo… -dijo en voz baja, deseando que el viento llevara sus palabras a oídos del líder del clan de demonios.

-¿Estás perdida? –preguntó una voz casi infantil que obligó a Marin a voltear, asustada -¿Puedo ayudarte?

-¿Eh? Ah… No, gracias. Estoy bien.

-¿Segura? –los ojos rojos de la otra chica brillaron con cierta ilusión.

-Segura. Y no quiero ser grosera pero me gustaría estar sola –Marin le regaló una mirada de pocos amigos para después echar a andar hacia el Santuario.

-Lo lamento pero no puedo hacer eso –comentó la mujer que también comenzó a caminar –Pareces ser una chica interesante.

-Mira, lo digo en serio –replicó la pelirroja –Déjame tranquila. No estoy de humor.

Entonces, con un rápido movimiento, Ice se plantó frente a Marin que únicamente sintió una brisa a sus espaldas y luego vio a la mujer frente a ella. Fue en ese instante cuando reconoció su rostro, era la joven del café, la que había ordenado una bebida que nunca tocó y luego le sonrió de esa forma tan retorcida que le había erizado los vellos de la nuca.

-Tú no estás de humor pero yo lo estoy y además estoy algo aburrida –comentó la de orbes escarlata e hizo un mohín –Así que tendrás que ayudarme.

-No –dijo Marin de forma tajante –Déjame tranquila.

Intentó echar a andar de nuevo pero la mujer se lo impidió y esbozó una sonrisa que al principio parecía dulce pero fue cambiando hasta volverse terrorífica. Sus ojos rojos brillaron y enseñó los afilados colmillos. Marin dio varios pasos atrás. El corazón comenzó a latirle con violencia y el calor le subió al rostro por el miedo que sentía.

Con un rugido impresionante, Ice comenzó a cambiar frente a la sorprendida mirada de la pelirroja que parecía, de nuevo, haber echado raíces. Quiso gritar el nombre de Defteros como le había aconsejado en broma la última vez pero nada salió de su boca excepto vaho. Aquella extraña mujer ahora tenía una larga cola negra y un par de cuernos ligeramente curvados hacia atrás pero las filosas puntas apuntaban al cielo. Sus manos parecían tener escamas negras, brillantes y sus uñas ahora eran filosas garras parecidas a las de Defteros. Las alas eran mucho más pequeñas que las de los demonios del bosque, pero seguramente eran igual de fuertes. Dio otro paso atrás.

La carcajada que salió de la boca de Ice fue aterradora. Estaba disfrutando tanto la expresión de miedo en la faz de esa chica pelirroja. Con un movimiento rápido enrolló la cola firmemente en el tobillo izquierdo de Marin para evitar que corriera y comenzó a apretar. No le importaba hacerle daño, de hecho, eso deseaba.

-No puedo dejarte ir –siseó Ice –Espero que no te importe jugar un rato conmigo.

-Por favor no… -la voz de Marin salió temblorosa y sin fuerza –Te lo ruego.

-¿Cómo dices? –Las orejas alargadas de la criatura se movieron como si quisieran escuchar mejor -¿Qué te quedarás? ¡Perfecto! –dijo con fingida felicidad. Sus ojos escarlata brillaron.

Apretó con fuerza el tobillo de Marin con la cola, los gritos de dolor parecían ser música para sus oídos pues mientras más se quejaba, más gritaba. Le importaba poco que no pudiera defenderse, sólo quería destruir, hacer daño. Golpear a esos molestos seres del bosque en dónde más les dolía. Deseaba verlos sufrir, llorar, que lo perdieran todo, necesitaba regodearse en su dolor.

 _Crack._

El tobillo se quebró y el grito de dolor que escapó de la garganta de la pelirroja fue tal, que llenó el abandonado campo; algunos pájaros emprendieron el vuelo por el susto que les provocó. Marin cayó al suelo, estaba aterrada y la mujer sólo tenía sed de más. La sujetó por los hombros y la levantó sin esfuerzo alguno, tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Apretó, esperando de nuevo aquellos gritos que eran música para sus oídos. No tuvo que esperar demasiado. En cuanto su deseo fue satisfecho, la dejó caer de nuevo y se sentó encima de ella, apretando sus caderas con los muslos. Sin embargo, cuando quiso mantener fijos los brazos de Marin, ella comenzó a moverse y la golpeó en el rostro. Grave error.

-Te voy a matar –sentenció Ice y enrolló la cola en el cuello de Marin.

De inmediato sus manos fueron a aquella cola que parecía una serpiente que apretaba cada vez más, cortándole el aire. Rasguñaba, pellizcaba, buscaba de alguna forma zafarse de ahí. Sentía que el oxígeno comenzaba a escasear y eso solamente aumentó su desesperación. Alzó los brazos y le dio un puñetazo con toda su fuerza a la criatura en la nariz.

-¡Hija de puta! –gritó y tuvo que apartarse. El golpe había sido certero, rompiéndole la nariz que comenzó a chorrear sangre y le arrancó varias lágrimas -¡Es tu fin!

Marin giró y comenzó a arrastrarse intentando alejarse lo más posible. Estaba aterrada y adolorida mas no lloraba, sólo pedía a las divinidades que la salvaran, llamaba a Defteros en su mente, sus labios articulando su nombre pero la voz no le salía. No quería morir.

Las manos de Ice se aferraron a las piernas de Marin y tiraron con fuerza para atraerla de nuevo a ella. Cuando la tuvo cerca, la obligó a girar, quería que la mirara bien, que grabaran la cara de la otra para siempre en sus memorias. Levantó el puño y golpeó, sólo para encontrarse con los antebrazos de Marin, que se había cubierto cómo pudo para recibir el menor daño. Ice enrolló entonces la cola en la cintura de la pelirroja y apretó. De nuevo aquellos gritos de dolor tan hermosos. No dejó de golpear y Marin bajó la guardia recibiendo uno, dos tres, cuatro golpes en el rostro que abrieron de inmediato su piel, salpicando a su adversaria.

-Nadie me toca y vive para contarlo –sentenció. Sus ojos brillando con maldad.

Se preparó para asestar el golpe que terminaría con todo de una vez por todas y saciaría su sed de sangre, al menos por un momento, pero se detuvo. Sonrió con malicia y, sujetando la barbilla de Marin con los dedos índice y pulgar, la obligó a mirarla. Las gotas de sangre de Ice se mezclaron con las de la pelirroja. No dijo nada, solamente le regaló una sonrisa casi diabólica, la abofeteó una última vez. Se puso de pie con calma, la miró con desprecio y entonces batió las alas, volando lejos de ahí.

Marin entonces echó a llorar por primera vez en años.


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII. Ira**

Defteros escuchó el grito. Los demonios tenían un oído espléndido y lograban escuchar cosas con claridad aunque éstas se desarrollaran a varios kilómetros de distancia. Sus orejas se movieron, al igual que las de Saga y Kanon, pero fue el de mirada dorada quien lo reconoció. Bajó a toda velocidad de su árbol preferido sólo para encontrarse a los otros dos mirando hacia un punto fijo.

-Tengo que ir –anunció Defteros –Tengo que…

-Iré yo –interrumpió Kanon –Soy más veloz, llegaré en poco tiempo.

-Creo que lo mejor será que yo lo haga –el de cabellos añil temblaba ligeramente mientras enrollaba la cola en su cintura para que no notaran lo nervioso que estaba –Si es lo que creo que es, es mi deber.

-No. Nada de eso –dijo el mayor enseñando los dientes, su cola se agitaba de un lado a otro pues estaba ansioso –Yo iré y ustedes se quedarán a montar guardia.

-Pero es peligroso. Eres más llamativo, si alguien te ve… -Kanon dejó la oración inconclusa.

-¡Es una orden! –Rugió -¡Ustedes se quedan y yo voy! Prefiero hacerme cargo, ustedes aún no están al cien pero juntos podrán resistir en caso necesario.

Los hermanos Sunfury se miraron; no iban a desobedecer una orden directa del alfa y mucho menos cuando estaba así de alterado.

-Esperaremos aquí. Si Aspros viene…

-Bien –interrumpió el moreno y echó a volar antes de que Saga terminara de hablar.

La tensión en su cuerpo lo hizo temblar, batió sus alas y surcó el cielo gris a toda velocidad. Si alguien lo veía sería un problema, pero era su deber ayudar a quien estuviera en peligro. No importaba de quien se tratara, un grito así sólo podía significar una cosa y debía socorrer a esa persona. Un par de aleteos más y planeó, buscando algún indicio del lugar donde había provenido aquel sonido tan desgarrador. Volaba en círculos y, ayudado por su vista inhumana, al final divisó una figura en un gran campo abierto. Se lanzó en picada para llegar más rápido, extendió las alas y aterrizó con gracia a varios metros de dónde se encontraba aquella figura. Debía mantener la calma y no apresurarse.

Apenas aterrizó se acercó lo más rápido que pudo sin correr. La cautela era imperativa pues podía ser una trampa, o al menos eso creyó hasta que pudo divisar aquella inconfundible y salvaje melena roja. Pudo ver, cada vez con más claridad, aquellos cabellos de fuego llenos de tierra, salpicados de sangre que le cubrían el rostro magullado.

Se acercó. El corazón comenzaba a latirle cada vez más deprisa cuando la distancia entre él y Marin se acortaba. No entendía la razón, pero tenía tanto miedo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo miedo de verdad. Se detuvo junto al cuerpo de la pelirroja, se acuclilló despacio, su mano derecha temblaba mientras más se acercaba para tocarla. Apartó con delicadeza los cabellos de la mujer.

Ella respiraba entrecortada, le dolían las costillas, el tobillo, los antebrazos, ¿qué había hecho para merecer ese trato? ¿Tanta saña? No podía moverse y, para su mala fortuna, no llevaba tampoco el móvil con ella. Se reprendió mentalmente pues ahora no podría pedir ayuda y quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que la encontraran. La noche ya comenzaba a caer y la temperatura estaba descendiendo. Tragó saliva con mucha dificultad.

De pronto, escuchó unos pasos, parecía que alguien se acercaba; se encogió en su lugar. Aquella mujer tan extraña seguramente se había arrepentido de dejarla con vida y ahora venía a terminar el trabajo. Apretó los ojos cuánto pudo intentando prepararse para una nueva ola de tortura. Dijo sus oraciones, se disculpó con todos aquellos a quienes alguna vez hizo daño y también les dijo a otros que los amaba. Se estaba despidiendo de la mejor manera que se le ocurrió en sus condiciones. En otro momento se habría obligado a pelear, pero sabía que no tenía forma de defenderse en ese estado, así que sólo esperaría.

-Cielo… -la palabra escapó de su boca involuntariamente –Lo lamento… -se disculpó y se atrevió a acariciar sus mejillas. No sabía si lo escucharía o no, pero eso era lo de menos.

Marin se quejó. Se encontraba ahí, tan frágil, sintiéndose diminuta, las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos eran tan amargas.

Defteros observó el cuerpo de la mujer. Esas heridas, cada uno de los cortes, de los golpes gritaban solamente un nombre; tanta crueldad solamente era obra de una persona. La ira comenzó a correr por sus venas, sólo pensaba en arrancarle la cabeza a la responsable de eso, deseaba acabar ya con la persona que se había dedicado a causar tanto caos en su vida. La haría sentir el infierno en la tierra.

-Marin… -el demonio de piel canela volvió a hablar. Su voz grave, siempre firme, fuerte, incluso dura por momentos, iba ahora llena de preocupación y una pizca de temor, aunque el tono era más bien cariñoso dentro de lo que cabía –Debo llevarte al hospital…

Pero la mujer no respondió, de hecho, volvió a quejarse. No podía hablar o tal vez no quería.

-Cielo… -Defteros acarició nuevamente aquella preciosa mejilla salpicada de pecas, el contraste entre sus pieles recordaba al yin y al yang.

-No… -habló al fin aunque apenas se le escuchó –No…

-Sé que tienes miedo –el varón era incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella, apretaba el puño libre para intentar contener el coraje que tenía –Nadie me verá, te lo aseguro. Sólo necesito llevarte a que te atiendan esas heridas… Por favor…

El tono suplicante en la voz del demonio fue suficiente para hacerla ceder. Con un muy ligero asentimiento con la cabeza, le indicó que podía llevarla.

Defteros prosiguió a tomarla en brazos con todo el cuidado que le fue posible. Marin reprimió un quejido, era imposible cargarla sin hacerle daño pero lo entendía. Una vez segura entre los brazos del moreno, apoyó el rostro en su fuerte pecho desnudo. Las lágrimas humedecieron inevitablemente su piel.

-" _No me sueltes_ " –suplicaba Marin en su mente –" _No me dejes sola. No me abandones._ "

Defteros decidió no volar. Enganchó sus alas y las puso como capa para disimular un poco en caso de que alguien los viera. El peso de su cuerpo entre sus brazos le provocó un horrible vacío en el estómago. Podía sentirla respirar, no sólo por el leve movimiento de su cuerpo, sino por la forma en la que su aliento chocaba contra su pecho desnudo. La abrazaba cerca, de forma muy protectora, y de haber sido posible, también la hubiera arropado con sus alas.

La pelirroja se sintió segura, protegida al fin. Pero seguía recordando que por una imprudencia, todo había desembocado en ese momento. Se encogió y tembló entre aquellos fuertes brazos que la llevaban como si no pesara nada.

El camino al hospital se le antojó eterno, pero al final llegaron y Defteros la dejó en una camilla cerca de una ambulancia. Marin no quería que la dejara e intentó tomar su mano sin éxito.

-Iré a visitarte apenas te lleven a una habitación, lo prometo –dijo en voz muy baja. Acarició una última vez sus mejillas –¡Por favor un médico! – gritó con desesperación y fue a esconderse entre las sombras. Exhaló con alivio cuando vio que su llamado había servido y llevaban a Marin al interior del lugar para evaluar y curar sus heridas.

Cayó la noche y Defteros se quedó cerca del hospital, escondido en una callejuela poco iluminada. Decidió no volver al bosque y mantenerse en los alrededores por si a Ice se le ocurría volver. Esa mujer era sumamente volátil y bien podría regresar, no sólo a tratar de matar a Marin, sino a herir a más gente con tal de llamar su atención y dejar el bosque desprotegido. Movía la cola de un lado a otro, ansioso, nervioso y también asustado.

Unas cuantas horas después escuchó a alguien pronunciar el nombre de Marin y su habitación. Se movió con sigilo increíble, casi parecía un ninja. Se coló en el cuarto y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado. Se acercó a la cama en dónde estaba ella y se sentó a su lado. Parecía dormir así que no dijo nada, sólo la observaba, su rostro de porcelana seguía siendo hermoso a pesar de las heridas. Se atrevió a tomar su mano entre las suyas.

-¿Qué haces aquí…? –preguntó Marin con un hilo de voz –Si te ven…

-No te preocupes. Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien…

-Lo estoy, al menos dentro de lo que cabe –giró un poco el rostro para verlo pero hizo una mueca de dolor –Deberías ir al claro…

-Me quedaré un poco más –la miró a los ojos y le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa. Al notar que abría la boca, se apresuró –Sólo déjame hacer esto. Saga y Kanon están en el claro, si algo sucede sabrán cómo contactarme.

La pelirroja entonces guardó silencio y se quedó observando esos ocelos dorados que la miraban con preocupación y algo más. De no haber tenido los brazos adoloridos, habría acariciado su mejilla, aunque tal vez era mejor así.

-Marin, lo lamento –volvió a decir Defteros –Debí haberte protegido, debí haber estado cerca…

-No fue tu culpa –respondió –No puedes cuidarme siempre, pero agradezco que me hayas encontrado… Sin ti, tal vez seguiría allá afuera…

El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación. Las palabras de nuevo sobraban y él tampoco quería hacerla hablar pues necesitaba descansar; había sido un día muy duro para ella. Tal vez no estuviera consciente de la suerte que tuvo, de lo cerca que estuvo de morir. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de sólo pensar en esa posibilidad.

Cuando por fin se durmió, se acercó y pegó su frente a le de ella un segundo. Volvió a poner su mano con cuidado en el colchón, le echó un último vistazo y se marchó por la ventana, cerrándola tras él para evitar que entrara el aire frío. Saltó y extendió las alas, batiéndolas para emprender el vuelo y volver a casa.

Ice había jugado con fuego y se iba a quemar.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV. Momentos.**

Todos los días, sin falta, Defteros iba a visitarla al hospital apenas caía la noche. Las horas variaban, pero jamás faltaba a verla. La ayudaba a comer si es que había dejado algo o le ayudaba a beber agua, aunque más bien conversaban hasta que ella se quedaba dormida y entonces él se marchaba para dejarla descansar. Lamentablemente esa pequeña rutina duró poco pues la dieron de alta una semana después.

Sí, aún tenía el pie inmovilizado pero ya podía comer y hacer casi todo por sí misma y no necesitaba ayuda. Las heridas en su rostro estaban casi curadas y poco a poco recuperaba el ánimo, aunque por las noches tenía pesadillas. Podía ver esos ojos escarlatas brillantes, la sonrisa llena de maldad y sentía los golpes, así que dormía poco y pasaba gran parte de esas noches en vela leyendo o escribiendo.

-" _Querido Defteros_ " –empezaba siempre pero terminaba borrándolo. Se sentía bastante tonta por querer escribirle algo a él, así que trataba de ignorar esa "necesidad" y se ponía a hacer otra cosa hasta que el sueño venía.

Y era en esa segunda parte de sus noches cuando soñaba con él. Lo escuchaba llamarla "cielo", sentía sus manos acariciando sus mejillas y la hacía sentir segura entre sus brazos, arropada por sus alas. Era cuando él aparecía que ella lograba dormir más y recuperaba un poco de esas horas de sueño perdidas. Sin falta despertaba abrazada a su almohada con fuerza, el rostro escondido como si fuera el pecho del moreno.

-¿Y cómo sigue Marin? –preguntó Kanon apenas vio a Defteros.

-La verdad no lo sé. No la he visto.

-¿Cómo qué no? –abrió los ojos con algo de exageración –Pero si no la dejabas a sol ni a sombra…

-Pero ahora ella está en casa y debe descansar.

-¡Con mayor razón deberías ir! –exclamó Kanon. Cuando hablaba movía mucho las manos, como si con eso le entendieran mejor -¡Está sola en casa!

-Y yo tengo deberes aquí –contestó Defteros que comenzaba a perder la paciencia –Además, es mejor así. No quisiera guiar a Ice a su casa… -su tono de inmediato se volvió apesadumbrado.

-¿Y quién te dice que no lo sabe ya? –Intervino Saga que estaba como siempre desnudo en el lago –Tal vez sería bueno que te inspeccionaras por si acaso.

-Quizás tengas razón… -Defteros se quedó pensativo largo rato. Debía evaluar las posibilidades, además de que no sabía en dónde vivía la pelirroja y no quería admitirlo.

A pesar de que estuvo tentado varias veces a seguirla para asegurarse de que llegara bien a casa y sin contratiempos, siempre decidía que debía confiar en ella y que era importante que tuviera su privacidad. Así que no tenía idea en dónde podría vivir y tampoco era perro para seguir su rastro. Sí, tenía el olfato bastante fino pero sólo a distancias relativamente cortas. Aunque tal vez podría usar su oído... Negó de inmediato al sorprenderse teniendo ese pensamiento.

-Anda, ve. Nosotros montaremos guardia –aseguró Kanon con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo… Pero si algo sucede…

-Sí, te llamaremos –Saga terminó la frase con bastante fastidio –Vete.

Y no se lo tuvieron que repetir. El demonio se marchó casi corriendo, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y las mejillas enrojecidas por la emoción. Iba moviendo la cola de un lado a otro por el nerviosismo, ¿qué pensaría Marin si lo viera llegar a su casa sin invitación? No. No. No podía permitirse pensar en eso o terminaría volviendo a casa.

No supo cómo lo hizo pero al final dio con el departamento en donde vivía la pelirroja. Mientras caminaba entre las calles poco iluminadas, escuchó una canción de piano que llamó su atención. Movió sus orejas para intentar ubicar de dónde provenía ese sonido tan lindo, trepó a un edificio y se asomó por la ventana sólo para ver a la pelirroja leyendo en la cama. Respiró varias veces para intentar calmarse un poco. No había motivo alguno para sentirse así de nervioso. Tragó y tocó la ventana con los nudillos.

La pelirroja se asustó al escuchar que tocaban su ventana. Pensó en mil escenarios en los que moría a manos de aquella mujer de ojos rojos, se levantó temblando y vio a Defteros en su ventana. Se sintió aliviada y después quiso gritarle. Abrió con cuidado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Ya habías venido antes? –Cuando Marin estaba nerviosa y emocionada comenzaba a preguntar sin cesar.

-Vine a verte… -respondió él mientras entraba al departamento –La melodía llamó mi atención.

-Ah, se llama _Nuvole bianche_. La pongo siempre que quiero leer, ayuda a concentrarme –sonrió apenas y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Es muy bonita –Defteros cerró la ventana.

La casa era pequeña, de hecho, era solamente una gran habitación sin puertas ni divisiones, excepto por el baño y la cocina. Sin embargo, era bastante acogedora. Marin volvió a la cama y él la siguió con la mirada para después arrastrar la silla del escritorio y sentarse mirando a la cama.

-¿Cómo sigues? –preguntó el varón con algo de duda, la cola moviéndose de un lado a otro aunque él intentaba mantenerla bajo control -¿Todavía te duele?

-Estoy bien, gracias. Últimamente me duele el tobillo porque hacer frío –confesó –Pero espero que pronto pase.

-Si te duele ahora, podría poner mi mano encima. –Se ofreció el moreno –Mi temperatura corporal es más alta de lo normal y tal vez ayude.

-S-Sí. Podríamos intentarlo –respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El moreno simplemente apoyó la mano sobre la férula. Ella no sintió nada al principio pero sus dedos tocaban también los dedos de sus pies y eso la ayudó a entrar en calor. Se sentía bien.

La melodía de piano seguía sonando de fondo. Marin solía poner esa canción en repetición para mantenerse concentrada aunque después de un par de veces dejaba ya de escucharla y sólo se quedaba sonando sin que le prestaran atención.

Él miraba su propia mano y también los dedos del pie de la mujer, eran muy bonitos, o al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio. Marin miraba también sus pies y empezaba a sentirse incómoda, pues sus pensamientos iban de nuevo a cómo le hablaba en sueños, a cómo la abrazaba y la cuidaba. Cerró los ojos un segundo y se mordió el labio. Deseaba hablar y pedirle de nuevo que la arropara con sus alas como había hecho antes pero se contuvo. No era correcto. Eran solamente amigos y a los amigos no se les pedían esas cosas, al menos ella no lo hacía ni lo haría.

Defteros miró entonces el rostro de la mujer. Era tan bonita a pesar de los pequeños cortes que aún existían en su piel pero que ya estaban terminando de sanar. Hizo el amago de retirar algunos mechones de cabello de su cara pero decidió no llevarlo a más. No quería ponerla en más riesgo del que ya estaba, además hacerlo podría traer confusiones y situaciones que podían mermar la bonita relación que comenzaba a formarse entre ambos. No obstante, sus ojos seguían admirando sus facciones tan delicadas.

La melodía, que seguía sonando sin parar, daba la impresión de envolverlos en una especie de burbuja muy íntima y especial, una en dónde eran solamente un varón y una mujer compartiendo el silencio que era cómodo, uno cargado de sentimientos puros. Para ellos era una amistad peculiar entre dos especies, eso era lo que sus cabezas decían, pero en realidad, algo más se gestaba a su alrededor. La calma que embargaba la habitación hizo que todo el nerviosismo inicial se disipara en un instante.

Defteros tenía la mano libre recargada en el colchón y la otra no la había movido de su posición ni un ápice. Marin movió también la mano y sus dedos se rozaron, creando de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica que habían sentido semanas antes. Pero se quedaron muy quietos a pesar de lo que estaba pasando. Esa necesidad de extender el contacto fue grande pero ninguno se atrevió. Así que sus manos siguieron rozándose, manteniendo una cercanía apenas notable.

¿Qué era eso que ambos estaban sintiendo? Pero tal vez la pregunta más importante era, ¿por qué? Marin tenía una visión muy particular acerca de la atracción hacia las personas. La había experimentado con Aioria en su momento, sin embargo, lo que ahora sentía era algo que jamás había sentido. Si Defteros se lo hubiera preguntado, ella no habría sido capaz de explicarlo correctamente pues parecía que las palabras no alcanzaban. Y quizá, si ella le hubiese preguntado a él, se habría encontrado con la misma respuesta.

Entonces Marin abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse con esa preciosa mirada dorada. La veía con tanto cariño, también con algo de tristeza y le dio la impresión de que se estaba culpando por lo que había sucedido. Se le encogió el corazón, quiso acercar la mano que tenía rozando la suya, posarla en su mejilla y decirle que no tuvo culpa alguna y dejara de torturarse, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los del otro.

Le resultaba imposible dejar de mirarla, esos ojos increíblemente azules, de nuevo brillantes parecían ver a través de él, parecía que miraban directo a su alma. Su cola estaba quieta, las alas bien enganchadas, manteniendo esa capa tan peculiar sobre sus hombros. Sus respiraciones estaban acompasadas y tal vez incluso sus latidos. Como si fuesen imanes, sintió que su cuerpo se acercaba al de ella, lento muy lento pero seguro.

No sabía lo que sucedía y por un momento parecía que ambos habían dejado de pensar y sólo estaban sintiendo y se dejaban llevar por eso; estaban viviendo el momento. Se sentían cada vez más cerca del otro, las respiraciones casi chocaban en la piel ajena. Pero el momento terminó cuando la canción se detuvo al fin. Marin estaba preparada para lo que fuese a ocurrir pero fue él quien se detuvo, carraspeó y volvió a poner distancia entre ambos.

-Tal vez deba irme… -dijo en voz baja, como no queriendo profanar el silencio –Es tarde y debes descansar…

-No… -respondió Marin sin pensarlo –No te marches… Todavía no…

-Pero…

-Espera hasta que me quede dormida –pidió y luego se mordió el labio inferior. Los ojos dorados del demonio se fijaron en el gesto y ella de inmediato paró -¿puedes…?

-Lo haré –concedió el moreno.

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, la mano de Defteros aun rozando su pie. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida pero él decidió quedarse un poquito más, sólo para asegurarse de que su sueño era profundo. Antes de marcharse, se acercó, volvió a apoyar su frente ligeramente en la de ella.

-Te veré luego, cielo… -murmuró y se fue por donde había llegado.


	15. Chapter 15

**XV. Realization**

Ahora la pequeña rutina que había empezado en el hospital, se había trasladado al departamento de Marin. Igual que hacían el claro, la pelirroja lo esperaba con bocadillos y bebidas. Pasaban el tiempo conversando de todo un poco. Parecía que ahora todo era interesante y que era suficiente para hablar toda la noche, o por lo menos hasta que ella se durmiera.

Le parecía muy adorable y curioso cómo la voz de Marin se iba apagando, cómo arrastraba las palabras y al final dejaba de responder. Después de eso, él esperaba un poco antes de marcharse, especialmente porque, después de las primeras dos noches en el hospital, cuando ella sentía que él la dejaba, mascullaba un _"no me dejes"_ o un _"quédate a mi lado un poco más"_. Primero lo ignoraba pero después se dio cuenta de que ella tenía miedo. No se lo había dicho abiertamente y al día siguiente no recordaba sus peticiones, pero él sabía que estaba asustada.

Después de una de esas noches, apoyó la frente en la de ella y se marchó como siempre hacía. Volvió al claro volando y se llevó una gran y grata sorpresa al encontrarse con su hermano.

-Aspros… -saludó con algo de cautela pues las cosas habían terminado bastante mal para ambos.

-Hermanito –respondió el de cabellos negros con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Cómo estás…?

-Estoy bien. Regresé. Dejemos atrás todo lo que sucedió –Aspros estaba siendo directo como siempre, práctico.

Si ambos hubieran sido medianamente cariñosos como lo eran en su niñez, se habrían saludado con un fuerte abrazo. Pero no sucedió. Hacía bastantes años que ya no eran tan cálidos con el otro.

- _¡Defteros y Marin sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…!_ –Canturreó Kanon apenas escuchó que el líder había llegado, tal vez esa noche sí quisiera contarle más detalles sobre sus visitas -¿Cómo te fue con…? –pero paró en seco al ver a Aspros ahí.

El hombre de ojos argentas observó a Kanon de forma inquisitiva, cómo esperando a que terminara su frase. Movió las orejas con curiosidad.

-Me fue bien –respondió Defteros con un suspiro.

-¿Fuiste a ver a la humana…? –preguntó el mayor de los Stormrage con algo de recelo.

-Sí. He ido a visitar a Marin desde hace varios días –confesó el alfa con tranquilidad. Si su hermano tenía algo que decir, que lo hiciera, no cambiaría en nada lo que hacía.

-¿Y cómo está? –preguntó para sorpresa de los dos demonios presentes.

-Ella… Ella está mejorando poco a poco.

-Bien… Tiene que mejorarse pronto e irse de aquí –la voz de Aspros sonaba muy seria.

-¿Qué? –El de cabellos turquesa miró a Aspros -¿Por qué tiene que irse?

-Porque es peligroso que se quede. Lo ha sido desde que nos encontró. Supe que estuvo a punto de morir… Estaba cerca cuando pasó pero Defteros llegó antes que yo.

La confesión que acababa de hacer Aspros los tomó de nuevo por sorpresa, ¿por qué no se había acercado a socorrerla? Defteros apretó los puños. No quería creer que su hermano sería capaz de dejar morir a una persona solamente porque creía que ponía en riesgo al clan, pero esa parecía ser la única verdad. Gruñó.

-Sé que no me crees pero es verdad.

-Pudiste acercarte. Pudiste ayudarla… -Defteros enseñó los aserrados dientes y extendió las alas.

-No. No podía… Pero sabrás la razón cuando llegue el momento –dijo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

El alfa se quedó quieto y bufó con frustración. Pero al menos algo bueno había salido de toda esa situación: su hermano estaba de nuevo en casa.

La noche siguiente, Defteros y Marin volvieron a encontrarse. Él era muy precavido y hacía todo lo posible para no seguir siempre el mismo camino y así, por lo menos, trataba de evitar que Ice encontrara el lugar donde vivía la pelirroja. Habían creado una especie de clave para saber que era él. Tocó tres veces, se detuvo y tocó otras tres. La pelirroja lo recibió con una rica taza de té verde y unas galletas de mantequilla que a ella le fascinaban.

Marin se sentó en la cama y él en la silla del escritorio frente a ella. Su cola se movía cada vez menos pues empezaba a sentirse cada vez más en confianza. La taza de té parecía de juguete entre sus garras.

-Mañana van a quitarme ya la férula –dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Esas son muy buenas noticias –comentó, su voz sonaba bastante animada –podrás volver a tu trabajo y dar largos paseos.

-Ya… -bajó la mirada. Sí debía estar muy contenta pero no era así.

-Oye, ¿qué sucede? –buscó los ojos azules de la pelirroja intentando encontrar en ellos la verdad.

-Yo… Bueno, parecerá una tontería pero… -se detuvo un momento, estaba repasando en su mente lo que iba a decir –Tú… Cuando yo esté bien nosotros… -no lograba terminar ninguna oración así que sólo se quedó callada.

-Marin… -el moreno dejó la taza en el escritorio y se acercó un poco –Yo seguiré viniendo –dijo con voz increíblemente suave –Tal vez no siempre, pero vendré cada vez que me sea posible.

-¿Me lo prometes? –preguntó con la ilusión haciendo brillar sus ojos de forma casi infantil.

-Te lo prometo. Veré si puedo llevarte conmigo al claro también.

Marin sonrió y lo abrazó. Se quedó petrificado al sentir los brazos de la mujer rodear su cuello, su cuerpo pegado al suyo y una de sus mejillas pegada a la propia. Fue un contacto totalmente espontáneo que lo tomó desprevenido. Cuando al fin se animó a rodear su cintura con los brazos, ella se apartó. Estaba sonrojada, como si apenas cayera en la cuenta de lo que había hecho, sin embargo, la distancia entre ellos era muy corta; si quieran volver a abrazarse, sólo tenían que estirar los brazos.

-Lo lamento… -dijo en un murmullo –No…

Pero Defteros negó suavemente con la cabeza. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica, esa atracción sin nombre. Él se atrevió a levantar una mano y acariciar una de sus mejillas con el pulgar. Marin aceptó la cálida caricia cerrando los ojos, y se sorprendieron al notar que, a pesar de haber roto el contacto visual, esa conexión seguía ahí entre ellos y era casi palpable.

La escena era curiosa, pues era inimaginable que un demonio como Defteros, uno de aspecto imponente, aterrador, que podría partirla a la mitad sin problema alguno, estuviera regalándole las caricias más delicadas y las miradas más tiernas. Que sus garras fueran capaces de un toque tan suave y que no dejara marcas en su piel. Marin lo disfrutaba. Ella no tenía miedo, confiaba ciegamente en él y se lo demostraba en ese momento, se lo había demostrado desde el primer día. No se atrevería a etiquetar ese momento de ninguna forma, pero sabía que algo sucedía entre ellos y empezaba a ser más que una simple amistad.

Ambos eran conscientes de que provenían de mundos diferentes, Defteros era mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba y Marin, si bien no era una adolescente, apenas había cumplido los veintitantos. Pero hacía tiempo que los dos comenzaban a verse con otros ojos, quisieran aceptarlo abiertamente o no.

Ella posó su mano sobre la de él y volvió a abrir los ojos, ¿qué pasaría si se atrevieran a dar ese paso? Definitivamente cambiarían muchas cosas para ambos, ella de inmediato se convertiría en un blanco y eso era algo que no se podían permitir. Defteros fue quien dio el paso y puso distancia una vez más. Era lo mejor, y aunque fuese una mentira, se convencería de que era así. Marin fue incapaz de ocultar su decepción pero no dijo nada. Volvió a sentarse y comió varias galletas.

El silencio entonces empezó a tornarse incómodo, cada uno mirando a puntos diferentes, evitando las miradas. Porque habían tenido otro momento, uno más claro, más atrevido, pero no lograban dar ese último salto por miedo a dañar al otro, ¿qué tan doloroso era eso? El moreno exhaló un suspiro apesadumbrado y se aventuró a romper el silencio.

-Creo que debo irme… Tienes que descansar.

-Pero aún no es tan tarde –replicó Marin viendo el reloj.

-No lo es pero he estado robándote muchas horas de sueño y debes reponerlas –por supuesto él no deseaba marcharse, pero si se quedaba más tiempo no estaba seguro de poder contenerse más.

-Entiendo… -Marin dejó el plato de galletas en el escritorio y se acostó –Cierra bien al salir –pidió para luego cerrar los ojos.

-Cielo… -la palabra escapó de sus labios –Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, que estés bien y sana.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco –respondió. Gracias al cielo el cabello le cubría las orejas que estaban en ese momento pintadas de rojo por la felicidad de escucharlo de nuevo llamarla así –Pero me agrada pasar tiempo contigo, conversar…

-Bien, me quedaré hasta que te duermas.

Y así pasó una vez más. La plática, aunque no tan interesante como las de días anteriores, fue lo suficientemente entretenida para mantenerlos hablando hasta que ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos, balbucear y eventualmente dormir. Él esperó en silencio, las mismas palabras de antes escapando de sus labios de forma involuntaria.

Apenas dejó de escucharlos, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella para despedirse, pero hizo algo distinto: prolongó el toque de sus frentes. Sus narices chocaron ligeramente, los ojos se mantuvieron cerrados mientras pasaba de nuevo el pulgar por una de sus mejillas. Y sus labios se rozaron un segundo pero a él le pareció una eternidad. Su piel se erizó y el corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Fue sólo eso, un roce y él se sintió vivo, feliz, como si hubiera despertado luego de un eterno letargo.

Le costó una barbaridad despegar su frente de la ajena pero al final lo consiguió. Apagó las luces y se marchó por la ventana, como siempre hacía. No podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Ya no había vuelta atrás para él. Debía verla de nuevo y debía protegerla a como diera lugar. Acababa de encontrar a quien deseaba como compañera para toda la vida.


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI. Secretos**

Saga Sunfury era un tipo bastante peculiar. Siempre estaba serio y era muy solitario. Pero, cómo solía suceder, las circunstancias lo habían curtido.

Después del nacimiento de los gemelos Stormrage, nacieron los gemelos Sunfury aunque en otro lugar y bastantes años después. Ninguno tenía los ojos dorados que los harían liderar al clan, pero sí habían sido bendecidos con mucha habilidad para el combate. Desde pequeños habían demostrado su valía y fueron escalando puestos dentro de su clan hasta ser piezas fundamentales.

Sin embargo, una emboscada y una traición dentro de su propio clan casi los mató. Habían sobrevivido pero eran solamente dos. Vagaron durante años, intentando sobrevivir hasta que dieron con los hermanos Stormrage. La convivencia no fue tan difícil, de hecho, se acoplaron bastante bien y les pareció que Defteros era un líder bastante competente. Sí, tenían problemas a veces, pero eran nimiedades propiciadas por la personalidad de cada uno.

Durante una misión de reconocimiento, Saga conoció a una persona bastante peculiar y llamativa, más por su actitud tan retraída que por su vestimenta u otra cosa. Él no esperaba encontrarse con una humana a esas horas, así que no pudo evitar la sorpresa que le provocó. Tuvo que detener su andar, lo que no sabía era si retirarse o acercarse. No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado pues ella se acercó.

-Hola, ¿qué eres? –preguntó la mujer, sus ojos escudriñaban el físico del varón –Jamás había visto a alguien como tú fuera de los libros.

-Soy… -¿cómo decirlo? o mejor dicho, ¿debería decirlo? La mirada curiosa empezaba a ponerlo un poco nervioso –Soy un demonio –confesó al fin. Su voz grave y un poco ronca, tembló ligeramente.

-Un demonio, ¡qué interesante! –la chica sonrió y él de inmediato se sintió aliviado.

Conversaron un poco esa noche y caminaron juntos. La plática era bastante orgánica y agradable, nada profundo, pero entretenido, o por lo menos lo suficiente para mantenerlo atento.

Los encuentros eran esporádicos, casi podía decirse que eran totalmente casualidad, pero sin falta, cada vez que se veían, caminaban juntos y conversaban. Ambos se sentían bastante cómodos con el otro y una amistad fue creciendo entre ellos.

Saga se notaba de mejor humor, algo que no pasó desapercibido a ojos de los otros tres demonios. Kanon se animó a preguntar y recibió la confesión: había conocido a una persona con la que se llevaba bastante bien. Eso sí, el secreto no debía llegar a oídos de los otros dos demonios. Al menos no hasta que estuviera bien seguro de que no sería solamente una relación pasajera. Por lo menos había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso para no revelar que existían otros tres demonios.

Y mientras más conversaba con ella, más iba sintiéndose en confianza, más sonreía, más feliz se sentía.

-Eres mi mejor amiga –le confesó un día durante uno de sus paseos nocturnos. Se habían sentado un momento en la azotea de un edificio, desde ahí tenían una vista increíble de todo Rodorio, de parte del bosque y también se veía el Santuario.

-Eso es un alivio –respondió con una sonrisa llena de ilusión –porque tú eres el mío.

Las palabras de la mujer le arrebataron una sonrisa y pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su acompañante y la atrajo hacia él en un gesto muy amigable. Tenían una dinámica casi de hermanos, pero no del todo.

-¿Cuándo la invitarás a salir? –le preguntó una tarde Kanon.

-Pues salir ya salimos.

-Ay, no me vengas –respondió el de cabellos turquesa rodando los ojos –Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Pues no lo sé… Se supone que solamente somos amigos…

-¿Y? Los amigos también pueden llegar a quererse –agitó la mano derecha –Invítala al claro.

-Qué más quisiera yo –confesó –pero no puedo. No todavía, no puedo poner en riesgo al clan… Si yo la traigo, es porque será mi compañera para toda la vida.

-Al menos dime cómo es –pidió el menor de los Sunfury.

-Es preciosa –comenzó Saga –Tiene el cabello largo, es bajita pero muy fuerte. Su cuerpo, por lo poco que he visto es muy bonito… Pero sus ojos hermano –sonrió ampliamente, ilusionado –Tiene los ojos más hermosos que haya visto en la vida.

Kanon observó a su gemelo. Sabía que hablaba totalmente en serio. Estaba feliz por verlo así. Puso una mano en su hombro, ese sólo toque fue suficiente para que Saga supiera que tenía el apoyo de su hermano en su totalidad.

Guardaron el secreto lo más posible. Saga seguía viéndose a escondidas con su misteriosa amiga y Kanon lo encubría siempre, después de todo eran hermanos de sangre y el lazo que los unía era muy fuerte.

Saga miró la ciudad desde la azotea de aquel edificio. Recordaba cada detalle como si hubiera sucedido apenas unos minutos antes. Tenía la cola en enrollada en la cintura como siempre. Las alas medio plegadas y se pasaba una y otra vez la mano por el cuerno agrietado. Enseñó los dientes, enfadado consigo mismo.

-¿Estás lista? –preguntó mientras sujetaba su mano con mucho cariño.

-Lo estoy, tranquilo –aseguró y apoyó la frente en su brazo.

El de cabellos añil respiró hondo y apareció ante su clan, los dedos apretando suavemente la mano de la mujer que se encogió un poco al encontrarse con los otros tres demonios que eran tan altos como Saga. Sentía las miradas observándola con detenimiento, las orejas moviéndose, las colas también. Fue Defteros el que se acercó primero. Tragó saliva al ver a aquel demonio que se veía gigantesco.

-Ella es mi compañera –Saga se dirigió al alfa con voz firme aunque ella sabía que estaba bastante nervioso –Ella es mi compañera –repitió.

Era tan extraño llamarla así por fin. Tanto tiempo estuvo deseando poder decirlo en voz alta y ahora por fin podía. Sintió alivio pues acababa de quitarse un enorme peso de encima. Observó a su hermano que asintió y le hizo una seña discreta de aprobación. Le gustaba que todo estuviera caminando tan bien para él, para ellos.

-Bienvenida al clan –dijo Defteros con voz firme –Cuídalo bien.

Ya estaba, ella era parte de su vida de forma "oficial". Giró y la abrazó, levantándola sin esfuerzo mientras rozaba su nariz con la de ella. Su mejor amiga, su compañera, su confidente, su todo. Saga la amaba de verdad, la adoraba y ella a él. Lo sabía estaba seguro de eso.

Claro, al ser humana no podía vivir en el bosque con ellos, pero iba a verlo todos los días, dormían la siesta juntos e iban a hacer misiones de reconocimiento o se quedaban a vigilar juntos. Y a Kanon eso no le importaba, en realidad, varias veces se unió a ellos, pasaba los días con los tres sin miedo ni problema a sentirse fuera de lugar. Eran bastante inseparables, se llevaban bien. Para Kanon lo más importante era la felicidad de su hermano, pues si él estaba bien, todo iba de maravilla.

Pero cuando sucedía que tenía que irse por varios días, siempre se despedían juntando sus frentes. Sin falta, ese pequeño gesto era su forma de decirle que volvería pronto, que la llevaría siempre en la mente. Después ella lo besaba y esperaba por él.

Un día muy particular, ella no se presentó a visitarlo como siempre hacía cuando le avisaba que se iría por una larga temporada. Le pareció extraño pero decidió no pensar demasiado en eso. Ya se verían cuando volviera y tendrían una conversación larguísima entre besos y abrazos.

Cuando llegó al lugar, la devastación que encontró lo tomó por sorpresa. No entendía nada, todo estaba en llamas, todo ardía a su alrededor como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno. El bosque en ese lugar había sido reducido a cenizas junto a sus habitantes, demonios jóvenes, de los pocos que quedaban ya. No lo creía, no podía creerlo. Entró en el bosque tratando de localizar a cualquier sobreviviente, alguien que pudiera decirle qué había sucedido, quién había profanado el bosque y había destruido la vida de tantos inocentes.

Estaba iracundo, sólo quería acabar con el responsable, deseaba hacer justicia. Desenrolló su cola, extendió las alas y profirió tal rugido que destrozó el silencio. Era su grito de guerra. Daría caza al responsable de eso. Sus ojos azul hielo brillaron con tanto coraje.

-¡Sal de tu escondite! –Gritó –¡Maldita rata! –Jamás en su vida había sentido tanta ira en su interior, tanto odio recorrer sus venas -¡Sal ahora, hijo de puta! –su voz atronadora era temible, erizaba la piel.

-¿Me llamabas?

Los ojos escarlata resplandecieron en la oscuridad.

Todo su odio fue reemplazado por confusión, dolor, decepción… traición. No podía creer lo que veía, no podía ser, eso era un error; tenía que ser un error.

Caminando hacia él venía ella, su compañera, su amor, su todo. El corazón se le hizo añicos, estaba ya terminando de romperse por dentro. Negó. Negó una y mil veces.

-¿Qué haces aquí…? –la voz se le quedó atorada en la garganta.

-Vine a hacer mi trabajo… Igual que tú.

Saga profirió tal rugido que era tan desgarrador como terrible. Y se lanzó al ataque sin pensar. Levantó los puños contra la persona que había jurado amar y proteger para toda la vida.

Exhaló con pesadez. Pasó los dedos por sus viejas cicatrices, unas que ya casi no se notaban y luego acarició casi de forma compulsiva la grieta en su cuerno. Una herida más que le había causado la mujer que amaba, que seguía amando a pesar de tanto dolor. Se sentía estúpido por seguir guardando esos sentimientos hacia ella. Deseaba odiarla… No, deseaba solamente verla como un enemigo y no como la persona que guardaba la mitad de su corazón.

Se maldijo. Hizo rechinar sus dientes y chasqueó la lengua con frustración. Pero no derramó ninguna lágrima como había jurado a su hermano cuando volvió de esa misión, cuando, herido por dentro y por fuera colapsó entre los brazos de su hermano y lloró como nunca.

-Maldito sea el día en el que te conocí, Ice…

Se dejó caer del edificio, extendió las alas y las batió con furia.


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII. Razones**

Aspros, Kanon y el propio Saga veían en la actitud de Defteros la misma que tiempo atrás tuvo el de cabellos añil. Sabían que el alfa sería un poco más precavido pero no dejaban de recordar que ya una vez alguien que parecía ser inocente los había engañado.

Él no había hablado con Marin acerca de ese suceso, de hecho, no había siquiera mencionado la identidad de la mujer que la había atacado. Ya empezaba a conocerla y sabía que si mencionaba ese tema, lo llenaría de preguntas de todo tipo hasta saciar su curiosidad totalmente. Si tuviera que escoger algo que no le gustaba de ella, tal vez sería eso, aunque en realidad, era algo que también le agradaba pues no se quedaba con dudas de absolutamente nada.

Marin había vuelto a sus deberes de siempre, sin embargo, todas las noches sin falta, Defteros iba a visitarla. Ella parecía no recordar aquella noche en la que sus labios apenas se rozaron y de alguna forma estaba bien, era lo mejor. Pero para que no se volviera incómodo, él actuaba de la misma manera de siempre.

-Hola, Defteros –saludó después de que tocara su ventana como habían acordado.

-Hola, Marin –respondió -¿Qué tal te fue hoy?

-Pesado –dijo exhalando un suspiro apesadumbrado mientras volvía a la cama, cojeando.

El hombre lo notó y frunció un poco el ceño. Se acercó a ella, sentándose en la silla del escritorio. No dijo nada, solamente puso una mano en el tobillo de la pelirroja que se quejó.

-No deberías sobre esforzarte tanto…

-Debo estar de pie mucho tiempo –comentó y exhaló un suspiro larguísimo.

Se mantuvieron de nuevo en silencio. Como si fuera su casa, Defteros se levantó y buscó algo de beber para después volver a sentarse frente a la pelirroja. Pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría decirle lo que había pasado. Porque él la veía ya con otros ojos y era estúpido pues casi no la conocía, sin embargo, eso quedaba convertido a nada cuando su corazón la llamaba a cada instante, a cada momento del día. Porque cada vez que él dormía esas siestas, ella era la protagonista de todos sus sueños.

Era riesgoso pero era algo que para él valía la pena. Su clan seguía siendo prioridad pero ella también lo era. A pesar de que ya anteriormente habían sufrido una traición, él confiaba en ella, en sus palabras, en sus acciones y estaba increíblemente seguro de que ella jamás haría algo como lo que Ice les había hecho.

-¿Defteros? –La voz de Marin lo sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos y giró a verla.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Preguntaba si querías comer algo.

-Ah, no. Estoy bien. Sólo tenía sed –respondió mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

-Estás muy callado, ¿qué sucede?

El corazón comenzó a latirle deprisa por la pregunta. Era su oportunidad de decirle lo que de verdad ansiaba, abrió la boca, se armó de valor.

-Marin… ¿Tienes pareja?

-No… -respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa muy triste –No. No tengo a nadie.

-Creí que tú y Aioria… -Defteros frunció el ceño. Claro que recordaba aquella plática que tuvieron en la que ella lo mencionó.

-Nada de eso. Hace años que no estamos juntos. Íbamos a casarnos pero... –guardó silencio y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te hizo daño?

Marin dudó y lo miró, ¿sería buena idea hablar abiertamente de eso con un desconocido? Tuvo que pensarlo un largo rato pues revivir ese momento no era fácil, no obstante, pensó que tal vez él podría comprenderla.

-¿Ustedes se casan? –preguntó la pelirroja en un intento de tantear algo el terreno.

-Algo así –dijo –no tenemos una ceremonia como las que suelen hacer ustedes, es algo más íntimo en el que solamente participan las dos personas involucradas.

Entonces Marin comenzó el relato. Ella y Aioria habían estado saliendo desde que eran muy jóvenes, tendrían alrededor de quince años. Él era su más grande amor, y era probable que tuviera esa idea porque solamente había estado con él. Compartieron y vivieron muchas situaciones tanto agradables como malas, pero parecían ser una pareja bastante sólida para ser apenas unos adolescentes.

Cuando ambos alcanzaron la mayoría de edad, Aioria decidió proponerle matrimonio. Los padres y hermanos de ambos estaban ahí cuando sucedió y para Marin había sido el momento más feliz de su vida. Todo era miel sobre hojuelas para ambos, ella estaba ilusionada buscando su vestido de novia, las flores, el lugar.

Una tarde (y Marin se sonrojó al mencionar un dato tan íntimo), estaban en casa de Aioria. Nunca habían hecho nada más que besarse, abrazarse y dormir en la misma cama vestidos. No llegaban a nada más porque ella tenía bien claro que deseaba entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la persona con la que iba a compartir toda su vida. Era algo que ella le había dejado muy claro a su novio desde que se quedó en su casa por primera vez y él, aunque le costaba trabajo, lo respetaba. Ese día, mientras veían una película, él había comenzado a acariciar sus piernas, a besar su cuello y otras cosas que solía hacer para reclamar la atención de su novia. Ella cedió y comenzaron a besarse, pero él parecía querer más pues comenzó a acariciar lugares que antes no había siquiera tocado, situación que comenzó a incomodarla. Le pidió que se detuviera y él, a regañadientes, lo hizo. Después de ese día las cosas cambiaron un poco aunque ella no prestó demasiada atención, ¿qué más le daba esperar unas semanas más? La boda ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

El día de la despedida de soltera de ambos, los amigos de Aioria se lo llevaron de fiesta mientras que ella se quedó con un par de amigas pasando el tiempo. Marin nunca fue de fiestas ni de alcohol, así que la reunión era bastante tranquila y solamente se dedicaron a conversar. En algún punto de la noche, la pelirroja recibió una llamada desde el teléfono de Aioria pero no lograba escuchar nada excepto gritos, risas y música ruidosa, cortó pero volvieron a llamarla un par de veces más. Ella se limitó a negar y dejó el teléfono lejos.

Al despertar, se encontró con varios mensajes anónimos que mostraban fotos de su prometido besándose y haciendo otras cosas con varias mujeres. Al principio lo negó, no podía ser, pero después simplemente supo que era verdad, que su novio la había engañado. Aquello le rompió el corazón, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Necesitaba saber que al menos estuvo a punto de casarse con una persona que sabía reconocer sus errores.

Esperó a que él se apareciera, que confesara lo que había hecho y, aunque era obvio que no iba a perdonar una infidelidad, por lo menos deseaba que él tuviera la hombría de responsabilizarse. No tuvo señales de Aioria en todo el día.

Al día siguiente se vistió con su ropa normal y fue al lugar en donde se celebraría la ceremonia. Marin era una persona cariñosa, que amaba muchísimo y apasionadamente, y que valoraba la sinceridad y la lealtad. Así que lo que estaba por hacer era una muestra de lo lastimada que estaba. Ella fue por su propio pie, no esperó a su familia como habían acordado días atrás.

Cuando llegó al lugar, Aioria la esperaba ya. Una sonrisa ilusionada se formó en sus labios, pero la cara inexpresiva de la pelirroja, acompañada de la ropa que vestía no era lo que esperaba ver de la mujer con la que iba a casarse. Caminó al altar a paso firme, se plantó frente a él y le devolvió el anillo de compromiso. No quería mediar palabra con él, sin embargo, la detuvo y la llevó a un lugar apartado para hablar con ella. Fue ahí cuando ella solamente le dijo que no podía casarse con un mentiroso. Obviamente él replicó, se defendió incluso cuando ella le mostró la prueba irrefutable de la infidelidad. Aquello era una puñalada tras otra para Marin que no podía creer cuánto mentía, cuánto culpaba a otros por su error. Para ella el daño estaba hecho y sabía que, sin importar lo que hiciera, no podría volver a estar con él. Marin se marchó de ese lugar sin mirar atrás.

Como era de esperarse, Aioria la buscó después con cualquier cantidad de regalos, pidió ayuda a la familia de Marin que hizo todo lo que pudo, sin embargo, eso sólo causó que ella terminara alejándose. En última instancia Aioria la abrazó y echó a llorar mientras se disculpaba pero Marin tenía bien clara su decisión. Y se marchó.

Defteros escuchó el relato con atención. Movía las orejas, meneaba la cola, apretaba los puños y también la mandíbula ante la confesión. Sabía que enfadarse en ese momento por algo que había ocurrido años atrás no servía de absolutamente nada, pero el que una persona hubiera sido capaz de una bajeza de ese calibre le resultaba repugnante, irritante y lamentable.

-Nosotros solamente nos enamoramos una vez –confesó el moreno.

-Qué triste… -Marin lo miró como si acabara de escuchar una tragedia.

-No es tan malo –agregó Defteros –algunos tienen la fortuna de volver a enamorarse, pero no siempre sucede y está bien –se atrevió entonces a mirarla a los ojos y tomar su mano –Para nosotros la lealtad y la fidelidad son la base de cualquier relación. Por eso es que una traición se paga caro.

Marin quiso preguntar a qué se refería con eso, pero no pudo. No le salieron las palabras. Su cerebro parecía hacer dejado de funcionar apenas sintió el cálido toque de la mano del demonio en la suya.

Ninguno se había percatado que, durante el relato, de nuevo habían comenzado a acercarse al otro como imanes. Los separaban apenas unos centímetros.

-Yo jamás te traicionaría –murmuró Defteros.

El moreno acarició la mejilla de Marin con su mano libre y se acercó. Si no lo hacía en ese momento, sabía que no lo haría después.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Sus labios se encontraron. Primero fue un roce, uno que envió una corriente eléctrica muy fuerte entre ambos. Casi sintió que sus corazones volvían a latir al unísono. Los labios de Marin eran muy suaves y cálidos. Había esperado tanto por ese momento.

El roce entonces se volvió un contacto más seguro aunque torpe. El corazón de ambos parecía que se saldrían de los respectivos pechos, pero lo que estaban sintiendo era indescriptible. Los colores de pronto se avivaron y el mundo volvía a girar.


	18. Chapter 18

**XVIII. Nosotros**

Había esperado tanto por ese beso, lo había ansiado tanto. Los labios de Marin eran cálidos y se sorprendió la notar que eran bastante más suaves de lo que había imaginado. Era un contacto lleno de inocencia y reconocimiento pero no por eso era menos increíble que si hubiera sido pasional; después de todo, era el primero que compartían.

Ninguno deseaba terminar con ese primer momento, lo que experimentaban era mágico e iba más allá de cualquier diferencia física entre ambos; era como si hubieran abierto las puertas de un nuevo mundo. Defteros posó la otra mano en la mejilla libre de Marin para poder mantenerla cerca mientras ella descansaba ambas manos en los costados del moreno.

Su piel era imposiblemente cálida pero lo sintió estremecerse bajo sus palmas y un gruñido grave pero muy suave retumbó contra sus labios. Sin embargo, un momento después fue el demonio quien rompió el contacto aunque no del todo. Sus labios rozaban los de ella al igual que su nariz, ambas manos seguían acunando el rostro de la mujer de la manera más delicada que le era posible. Ninguno deseaba abrir los ojos; estaban aún tan cerca que sus respiraciones chocaban y se mezclaban.

De nuevo el silencio reinaba en la habitación, al menos para Marin pues Defteros escuchaba claramente el latido veloz de aquel corazón que deseaba cuidar por siempre. Una leve sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en los labios del demonio. No se atrevían a moverse. La energía que inundaba la habitación era muy tranquila e invitaba a quedarse ahí, disfrutando de ese instante que quién sabe cuándo podría volver a repetirse.

Defteros pegó su frente con la de Marin. Era capaz de inhalar el delicioso aroma que desprendía esa melena roja que tantas veces deseó acariciar. El silencio seguía existiendo mas no era incómodo, parecía que decían más en ese instante, con solamente un roce, que en todas esas pláticas que habían compartido desde el primer día hasta ese instante.

Marin no sabía qué hacer, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era que ese demonio, esa criatura mística, ese hombre que tanto le gustaba la había besado, parecía quererla y ella parecía ir entendiendo poco a poco que eso era un sentimiento que no había experimentado antes. Ella jamás se había sentido de esa forma con Aioria, nunca se había sentido así con absolutamente nadie. Se mordió el interior del labio para tratar de calmarse un poco mientras se perdía en ese par de preciosos ojos color ámbar. Su cerebro no pensaba, no dimensionaba y no le interesaba, era su corazón el que ahora parecía controlar su cuerpo.

Defteros se atrevió a besarla de nuevo. Debía comprobar que la electricidad que sintió no había sido producto de una simple emoción al cumplir uno de sus sueños más íntimos.

El segundo beso fue todavía más eléctrico causando una revolución en el interior de ambos. Los labios se movieron con un poco más libertad pues al fin habían encontrado a su igual. El tiempo se había detenido nuevamente pues parecía querer ser testigo de esa escena tan particular y especial, tal vez incluso única en el mundo. El ósculo duró un poco más que el anterior aunque siguió siendo inocente.

―Hola ―saludó Defteros con una sonrisa que rozaba los labios sonrosados de la pelirroja.

―Hola ―respondió Marin de la misma forma, sus mejillas enrojecidas pero los ojos tan brillantes como dos luceros.

Rieron nerviosos, cómplices de un acto tan puro como extraordinario. Defteros jamás se imaginó que estaría en esa situación. Él no era feo, de hecho, después de tomar el mando de alfa y comenzar a madurar, muchas mujeres demonio se le acercaron e intentaron ser sus compañeras con el pretexto de hacer que el clan creciera. Realmente él era tan atractivo y tan exótico que todas querían estar con él. Sin embargo, a pesar de que muchas de esas hembras eran bastante atractivas, ninguna logró despertar en él aquello que lo haría escoger a alguna de ellas como su compañera de vida. Él se dedicaba a rechazarlas a todas de forma bastante amable para no herir susceptibilidades. Prefería centrarse en sus deberes, en crear tácticas de supervivencia, en buscar posibles aliados y posibles supervivientes de otros clanes. No obstante, ahora se encontraba ahí, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, sintiéndose emocionado y feliz por estar frente a una mujer que no pensaba que podría corresponderle.

Si tan sólo Marin pudiera decirle también lo que sentía, lo que pensaba; si tan sólo pudiera compartirle que ese momento era casi como un sueño hecho realidad. Sus orbes azules como zafiros encontraron esos cálidos orbes ámbar. Se perdió en ellos. Veía su vida entera reflejándose en esa mirada tan pura. Sus dedos acariciaron con ternura la piel tostada del varón y pudo notar cómo se estremecía, cómo iba reaccionando de formas sutiles ante esos roces tan delicados.

Defteros extendió las majestuosas y maltrechas alas, eran tan largas que tocaban sin problemas de una pared a otra. Marin deseó tocarlas pero se contuvo. La piel cálida del demonio era imposible de abandonar. Sus dedos encontraron cicatrices pero no preguntó, sólo se dedicó a trazar aquellas diversas líneas.

Entonces las alas de murciélago se cerraron sobre ella envolviéndola en el abrazo más protector. Así era como él le brindaba aún más privacidad, era como un capullo que la cuidaría de todo lo malo.

―Eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida ―la voz de Defteros fue tan dulce que casi la conmovió hasta las lágrimas.

Él no esperaba una respuesta, sin embargo, cuando Marin le sonrió y prosiguió a acariciar su mejilla con la nariz, se dio por bien servido. Sonrió enseñando los aserrados dientes y sintió el corazón saltarse un latido.

La pelirroja rodeó el torso del demonio con ambos brazos y tiró un poco, gesto que él entendió bastante rápido. Ambos terminaron tumbados en la cama. Defteros no dejó de cubrirla con las alas y ella se pegó a él cuánto le fue posible sin apartar los brazos.

El moreno se atrevió a presionar los labios contra la cabeza de Marin y escondió ahí el rostro un momento, deleitándose de los aromas y de las sensaciones. Esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su clan no era su prioridad; por primera vez Defteros Stormrage pensaba en él y solamente en él y en su felicidad. Enredó uno de sus dedos en un mechón de aquel cabello de fuego y luego lo desenredó. Siguió ese proceso varias veces. Su mano libre acarició con mucho cuidado la espalda de Marin cubierta por su blusa.

―¿Te quedarás? ―preguntó Marin con una timidez impropia en ella. En otro momento solamente lo habría dicho, pero ésta ocasión era diferente, muy especial.

―Me quedaré ―aseguró el alfa mientras la estrechaba un poco más entre sus brazos.

La pelirroja no tenía planes de que aquella noche inocente derivara en otra cosa. A pesar de quererlo, no estaba lista para nada más. Sin embargo, que él la abrazara mientras dormía tal vez la ayudaría a no tener pesadillas, a sentirse segura. Alzó un poco el rostro para encontrarse con que él la observaba de una forma muy diferente a la de siempre, con devoción, como si tuviera entre sus brazos un verdadero tesoro. Ella acortó un poco la distancia y frotó su nariz con la de él en un gesto casi infantil que le arrancó una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Las horas transcurrían pero eso no era importante, no ese día. No existía absolutamente nada más en el mundo que no fuera el otro y estaba bien, por primera vez en sus vidas sentían que algo iba bien; algo tremendamente reconfortante para dos personas que casi lo habían perdido todo y se culpaban constantemente por ello.

Defteros pasó los dedos por la mejilla de Marin. Era preciosa. Lo supo desde que la vio aquel día en el claro y lo confirmaba en ese instante. Y Marin pensaba lo mismo. Era tan guapo. Tanto o más que cuando sus caminos se encontraron en aquel claro.

Compartieron otro beso; cada vez les resultaba más fácil encontrar los labios ajenos. Y con cada uno parecían ir reconociendo que tal vez se conocían de otra vida, que tal vez siempre estuvieron destinados a encontrarse. No obstante, era un pensamiento que guardarían celosamente, por lo menos hasta que se sintieran listos para confesar al otro lo que parecía ser la realidad.

―Deberías dormir ―sugirió Defteros, los labios aun rozando los ajenos.

Fue una petición que creyó normal, al menos hasta que la sintió tensarse.

―Te prometo que no me iré ―aseguró de inmediato.

―No es necesario ―dijo tratando de disimular pero sus ojos la delataban ―Podemos quedarnos despiertos toda la noche. No quiero dormir.

―Cielo…

―Estaré bien… ―insistió la pelirroja que comenzaba a sentirse aterrada ante el inminente momento en el que tendría que cerrar los ojos.

―Me quedaré contigo… Nada malo va a pasarte ―ella no necesitaba decirle que estaba asustada, él conocía sus pesadillas, la había visto removerse inquieta, murmurar su nombre, el nombre de quien le había hecho daño.

―Pero…

―Yo te cuidaré ―aseguró con una cálida sonrisa que intentaba calmarla de alguna forma.

―¿Me lo prometes?

―Te lo prometo ―finalizó y besó su nariz con cariño.

Defteros se dedicó a acariciar su cabello, a acariciar su espalda, incluso se atrevió a hacer uso de su cola para acariciar sus costados hasta que al final ella se durmió. Se veía tan tranquila, tan serena en ese instante. Besó nuevamente su cabeza.

―Duerme bien, cielo…

Comenzó a dormitar también, más que por cansancio, por la paz que los envolvía en ese instante. Qué extraño era pero qué placentero también. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado ser capaz de compartir un momento así con ella? ¿Cuántas veces había tenido que reprimirse por temor a un rechazo? ¿Cuántas veces había tenido que convencerse de que ella jamás lo aceptaría y no era más que un imposible?

La abrazó cerca mientras se juraba protegerla siempre sin importar lo que pudiera suceder después. Había encontrado a su compañera y eso era lo único que valía.


	19. Chapter 19

**XIX. Confesiones**

Despertó sola en la cama. La suave luz matutina se coló avergonzada entre las cortinas blancas. Abrió los ojos, le costó trabajo ubicar en dónde se encontraba. Desde su altercado con la mujer de cabellos negros, siempre le pasaba; se le dificultaba distinguir entre su habitación y el cuarto de hospital en dónde había tenido que recuperarse luego de aquella paliza que casi le cuesta la vida. Tenía imágenes vagas de ella besando a Defteros, de él abrazándola mientras dormía y arropándola con sus alas. Se sentó. Cerró los ojos y apoyó el rostro en su palma, el cabello rojo revuelto le cubrió un poco más la cara.

―¿Dormiste bien? ―la inconfundible voz del demonio la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Alzó la vista para encontrarlo mirándola con un dejo de preocupación en los ojos y una taza de algo humeante en la otra ―¿Marin…? ―se acercó a ella con cautela.

―No fue un sueño… ―murmuró la pelirroja con sorpresa.

―No lo fue, cielo ―la expresión en el rostro de Marin le arrancó una dulce sonrisa que contrastaba demasiado con sus facciones duras y a veces aterradoras.

La pelirroja sonrió al mirar al demonio y se sorprendió gratamente al ver cómo éste se acercaba y la besaba nuevamente en los labios como si fuera algo que habían hecho absolutamente todos los días de su vida. Ella sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y una enorme oleada de la felicidad más pura que hubiera experimentado jamás, la envolvió. Estaba segura que Defteros lo había sentido también de alguna forma pues sintió sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa mientras compartían ese dulce beso.

―Buenos días ―saludó con los labios muy cerca de los de ella.

―Buenos días ―respondió al saludo en un murmullo.

―Te preparé un té. Creo que te vendrá bien ―dijo él mientras le acercaba la humeante taza y se sentaba en el borde de la cama, la cola descansando tranquilamente sobre las piernas de Marin cubiertas por la sábana.

Ella aceptó el té y bebió pequeños sorbos. No quería preguntarle a qué hora se marcharía o si volvería esa noche pues no deseaba recibir una respuesta negativa ni nada que pudiera acabar con ese momento tan lindo que compartían.

Defteros la observó. Era relativamente bueno ocultando lo que sentía y en ese momento, estaba ocultando lo que habían vivido por la noche. Nada malo había sucedido, excepto tal vez, que experimentó de primera mano una de las pesadillas que aparentemente la acosaban noche tras noche.

Mientras compartían el silencio de esa mañana, mientras ella disfrutaba la infusión, Defteros no pudo evitar recordar cómo se movía entre sus brazos, sus quejidos, los murmullos llenos de súplica y temor que escapaban de sus labios. A pesar de que la gran mayoría eran balbuceos que pretendían ser parte de algún tipo de conversación o incluso parecían revivir aquel brutal ataque cuando, algunas palabras salieron claras, muchos _"no, te lo ruego"_ , _"no quiero morir"_ , _"Defteros, ayúdame…"_ , _"Defteros, protégeme"_ , _"por favor no…"_ acompañados de pucheros, de sus dedos cerrándose una y otra vez volviendo sus maños puños, de esos mismos dedos arañando los costados del moreno con fuerza… De lágrimas amargas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Eso era algo que Defteros no era capaz de tolerar. No se conocían tanto en esa vida, eso le quedaba más que claro, pero ver a esa hermosa mujer sufrir, aunque fuera en sueños, era algo con lo que él era incapaz de lidiar. Mientras ella estaba inquieta, dando vueltas, rasguñándolo, golpeándolo incluso, él aguantaba y la miraba. Dejaba que ella desquitara sus temores con él pero no la soltaba, no dejaba de cuidarla. Murmuró varias veces que la protegería, que ya no estaba sola, que solamente eran pesadillas, le hacía promesas de velar por ella. Se había incluso atrevido a acariciar con mucho cariño el ceño fruncido que se dibujó en el rostro de porcelana de la mujer, lo masajeó en círculos, despacio y con infinita ternura. No sabía qué hacer para tranquilizarla pero haría todo lo que se le ocurriera. Hasta que eventualmente la sintió relajarse entre sus brazos, su expresión volvía a serenarse y su respiración era tranquila y acompasada. Secó las lágrimas que mojaban sus sonrosadas mejillas y besó su coronilla, escondiendo un poco el rostro en aquellos salvajes cabellos de fuego.

 _¿Defteros?_

La voz amortiguada de la pelirroja llegó a sus puntiagudas orejas, las cuales se sacudieron por inercia. Sin embargo, él seguía ensimismado.

 _¿Defteros…?_

Repitió Marin con voz suave y ligeramente preocupada. Estiró la mano izquierda.

Sus finos dedos rozaron la cornamenta del demonio. La sensación fue extraña pero siguió acariciando, siguiendo la forma del cuerno elegido. Ambos cuernos se curvaban un poco hacia atrás y terminaban en afiladas puntas. Marin acarició despacio y fue acercando poco a poco su cuerpo al de él. Repitió el proceso con la otra mano.

 _Defteros…_

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y besó la frente del demonio, de su pareja.

Aquel suave contacto lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. No reaccionó de forma brusca, no obstante, su corazón palpitaba furioso dentro de su pecho.

En un acto reflejo rodeó la cintura de Marin con ambos brazos, acortando del todo la distancia entre ambos. Ella se dejó abrazar pero no apartó las manos de la cornamenta. Esa cercanía podría derivar rápidamente en algo mucho más íntimo físicamente hablando, pero esa no era la intención a pesar de la innegable atracción que existía entre ambos. Defteros se sentía dichoso por poder estrecharla de esa forma, porque en ese instante ella no sufría, no lloraba, no se ahogaba en el dolor que le había provocado una persona que un día consideró como su familia. Marin cerró los ojos y reemplazó los labios por su propia frente, apoyándola en la ajena. Aquel gesto conmovió a Defteros de una forma que nunca creyó posible. Se sentía aceptado, amado, capaz de hacerlo todo… merecedor de toda felicidad. Esa mujer lo quería, no le rehuía, no le tenía miedo; parecía que para Marin él era un humano y no el alfa de los demonios del bosque.

Si alguien los hubiera visto en ese instante, habría creído que eran amantes desde hacía mucho tiempo por la convivencia tan orgánica pues estaban muy cómodos en compañía del otro. Parecía que compartían una mañana más y no que era la primera vez que amanecían juntos; así de mágica y especial era la conexión que compartían, una que no había nacido sino había revivido después de tanto tiempo dormida.

La nariz de Marin rozó suavemente la de él mientras sujetaba sus cuernos firme pero delicadamente, como si tuviese miedo a romperlos. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de ambos. Ella no tenía idea de qué había sucedido para que de pronto pareciera quedarse petrificado en su lugar, pero le alegraba enormemente verlo sonreír de nuevo y, sobre todo, estar entre sus brazos. Compartieron un beso más, uno más profundo, un poco más atrevido en el que incluso sus lenguas juguetearon aunque de forma bastante tímida. Ese contacto duró un poco más que los que habían compartido la noche anterior, pero no llegó a más.

―Casi es hora de que te marches, ¿no es así? ―preguntó Defteros en un murmullo.

―Podría saltarme el trabajo ―las palabras que escaparon de la boca de Marin iban cargadas de una sinceridad increíble ―Podría quedarme contigo.

―Cielo… ―aunque esa confesión le había tomado por sorpresa y era bastante tentadora, no podía permitirse apartarla de sus deberes.

―Deft…

La manera en la que ella había pronunciado el diminutivo de su nombre le arrancó una sonrisa bonachona que mostraba sus aserrados dientes de marfil. Se maravillaba por cada cosa que hacía y que decía para dirigirse a él.

―Prometo que vendré a verte ésta noche también.

―Tú también tienes deberes… Los chicos… Sé que tienes una responsabilidad con ellos y que… ―se obligó a callar pues sus pensamientos y sus palabras la empujaban peligrosamente al recuerdo de aquella mujer tan extraña.

Defteros notó el cambio pero no dijo nada, se limitó a abrazarla cerca, tanto como pudiera permitirse. Presionó los labios en aquella mejilla salpicada de pecas esperando lograr calmarla un poco.

―Ellos entenderán ―aseguró mientras volvía a buscar su mirada.

―Pero…

―No… Nada de peros ―se apresuró a decir ―Vendré a verte… Eres… ―pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta y se reusaron a salir, ¿por qué no podía decirle que era su pareja? Lo eran, ¿verdad?

―Te estaré esperando ―respondió ella aunque no hizo amago alguno de abandonar su posición, de hecho, apretó un poco más el agarre en sus cuernos. De haber tenido más confianza probablemente se habría sentado en su regazo y le habría rodeado la cintura con las piernas para que no se marchara.

Se quedaron así un momento más, compartiendo miradas cómplices, sonrisas llenas de inocencia y alegría, suaves caricias, pero sobre todo mucho amor. Sí, no lo habían dicho abiertamente pero, ¿quién necesitaba decirlo cuando podía casi palparse?

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano Defteros fue quien rompió el contacto aunque de una forma que denotaba sus pocas ganas de irse. La abrazó cerca y de inmediato la tumbó en la cama. Ella seguía con las manos bien sujetas a sus cuernos, así que, después de romper el abrazo, acarició los brazos de Marin despacio, pasó por sus antebrazos, sus muñecas y después cubrió esas delicadas manos con las suyas. Sus garras, capaces de destruir metal, de desgarrar la carne y destrozar troncos y rocas, tocaron con una delicadeza tal que erizaron esa nívea piel. Entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y, muy despacio, apartó las manos ajenas de sus cuernos. Cuando las tuvo cerca, las besó con cariño pero no las soltó.

―Nos veremos ésta noche.

―Te estaré esperando.

Defteros se despidió de ella con un par de besos en sus manos y un largo beso en la boca. Salió por la ventana sin mirar atrás pues sabía que, de hacerlo, volvería a ella y no habría poder en el universo capaz de separarlos.

Marin no lo miró pues compartía un sentimiento similar. Respiró hondo. Se verían esa noche de nuevo.

Él salió por la ventana. Ella escuchó el _clic_ de la misma al cerrarse. Y así comenzó un nuevo día, así empezó su nueva vida.

El demonio llegó al bosque poco después. Ahí lo esperaba su pequeño clan. Los tres notaron que algo había cambiado en él, probablemente porque era lo mismo que habían presenciado con Saga. Sin embargo, fue Kanon quien, curioso como él solo, se atrevió a hablar al respecto.

―¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Ya te desvirgaron? ―el de cabellos turquesa preguntó en tono jocoso.

―Idiota ―respondió Defteros mostrando los colmillos aunque un intenso rubor también adornó sus mejillas.

―¡Te sonrojaste! ¡Debe ser verdad! ―comentó el menor de los demonios con diversión.

―No juegues con fuego ―advirtió Saga desde el lago.

―¿Jugar con fuego? ¡Míralo! ¡Está abochornado y todo! ¡Nuestro alfa ya es un hombre!

El error de Kanon fue prestarle atención a su hermano pues no vio los dedos de Defteros cerrándose en sus cuernos, apretar y luego tirar, aunque sin hacer daño. El de cabellos turquesa se quejó y chilló mientras el alfa lo levantaba sin esfuerzo y lo arrojaba a las profundidades del bosque.

Aspros, que observó la escena en silencio, miró a su gemelo fijamente. El alfa sintió la mirada de su hermano y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el mayor le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Se adentraron en el bosque como solían hacer cuando necesitaban un momento para conversar a solas. Anduvieron en silencio, Aspros liderando el camino. Llegaron a un par de troncos caídos que servirían de asiento para ambos demonios. Uno frente al otro se observaron un momento antes de que el mayor hablara.

―¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? ―preguntó yendo directo al grano, su voz ligeramente hastiada.

―Lo estoy ―se sinceró Defteros. Pocas veces podía mostrarse así de honesto y vulnerable con su hermano ―De verdad lo estoy.

Aspros lo miró un momento más en silencio, sus ojos argentas estudiando las expresiones de su hermano menor. No mentía. Se le notaba en los ojos, lo transpiraba.

―Sabes que te apoyo. Siempre lo haré, pero…

―Gracias, hermano ―interrumpió el moreno ―Sé que te preocupas, pero estaré bien. Ya lo verás.

―¿Ustedes ya…? ―Aspros dejó la pregunta en el aire, incapaz de terminar de formularla para no hacer del momento algo aún más incómodo. Pudo notar como las orejas de su hermano se pintaron de rojo y se sacudieron por la vergüenza.

―No. No… ―respondió negando con la cabeza ―Todavía no… No creo que ella…

―Tranquilo ―el mayor carraspeó para intentar aligerar el ambiente ―Ya pasará cuando tenga que pasar.

Era extraño para ambos compartir una conversación de ese tipo. Usualmente sus pláticas se centraban en los hermanos Sunfury o en el futuro del clan, nunca algo tan personal e íntimo. Sin embargo, y aunque no lo demostrara, Aspros se sentía feliz por su hermano. Recordaba la forma en la que miraba a Saga y Ice o a las parejas que llegaban al claro y mostraban su afecto a veces de formas un tanto explícitas. Aspros sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que Defteros ansiaba tener algo así. Y aunque su elección de compañera no era la que a él le hubiera gustado, debía respetarlo. Necesitaba respetarlo.

Defteros se sentía un poco extrañado ante la actitud de su hermano, el de cabellos negros solía mantenerse siempre al margen de todo lo que ocurría con las vidas personales de los miembros del clan. Pero eran hermanos de sangre, se conocían tal vez mejor de lo que creían o de lo que podrían llegar a admitir.

―Yo… voy a…

―Haz lo que tengas que hacer ―interrumpió Aspros con fingido fastidio ―Me haré cargo mientras estés fuera… Pero tendremos que hacer algo al respecto ―agregó con seriedad ―Dejar éste lugar desprotegido… Es lo único que nos queda.

―Lo sé ―concedió el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

No se atrevió a decir otra cosa y mucho menos a revelarle ese extraño pensamiento que había tenido la noche anterior, ese en el que de pronto todo dejó de importarle, todo excepto ella. Pasó la lengua por la punta de los afilados colmillos y se rascó la base de los cuernos. Entonces recordó la forma en la que ella lo había acariciado y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Aspros que lo miró, sus ojos del color de la luna se clavaron en su gemelo. Se tomó un momento antes de hablar.

―Defteros… ¿Es ella?

El moreno conocía perfectamente a que se refería con esa pregunta. Lo sabía porque era algo que los de su raza cuestionaban una sola vez en su vida. Una única vez. La respuesta solía ser increíblemente obvia, pero en ocasiones no llegaba por vergüenza o miedo. En ese caso en particular, Aspros sabía la respuesta pero debía estar seguro de que su gemelo la supiera también, entonces podría actuar.

Ambos demonios compartieron una mirada larga. En ese instante eran idénticos. Totalmente. El reflejo del otro, igual que cuando una persona se mira en un espejo. Defteros abrió la boca después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

―Es ella ―dijo con determinación, con seguridad… con amor.

Aspros sonrió y se levantó. Posó una mano en el hombro de su hermano y se marchó.

Marin se notaba más feliz, radiante, casi como si fuese una estrella, aunque pagó un pequeño precio por esa felicidad: torpeza. La siempre ágil y cuidadosa pelirroja se tropezaba, tiraba cosas, se quemaba, las cosas más simples y que llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo ahora le resultaban toda una faena. Todo mundo lo notó, pero su energía era tan agradable que nadie se quejó, nadie se atrevió a decir nada al respecto. De hecho, le ayudaban y perdonaban esos pequeños errores.

El día se le hizo larguísimo pero terminó, como siempre. Se despidió de todos lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a casa. Estaba feliz, emocionada, el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Quería verlo, deseaba conversar con él, abrazarlo, besarlo. El pensamiento de querer verlo todos los días de su vida la asaltó e hizo arder sus orejas por la emoción. Sí. Deseaba verlo todos los días de su vida.

Un par de ojos escarlata la siguieron en la oscuridad. La dueña de los mismos se relamió los labios. Parecía ser que todo lo que le habían dicho era verdad, que ella era la compañera del alfa y no había peor dolor para alguien como ellos que perder a sus parejas. Había hecho bien en dejarla con vida, ahora disfrutaría más su muerte. Miró al cielo. Una figura alada surcó la noche. Sonrió y se perdió en las sombras.


	20. Chapter 20

**Nota:** Es posible que éste capítulo pueda herir susceptibilidades. Hay mención de sangre aunque nada demasiado explícito. Si eres sensible a esos temas recomiendo que no lo leas.

 **XX. Muerte**

Defteros llegó volando al departamento de Marin, camuflándose con el cielo sin estrellas. Hicieron su pequeño ritual de siempre, pero no se esperaba un recibimiento como el que tuvo: la pelirroja fue incapaz de ocultar su emoción y, apenas lo vio, se le echó encima, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos.

―Te eché de menos ―dijo en su oído, su voz muy baja y sincera.

―Y yo a ti, cielo ―respondió el demonio mientras rodeaba su cintura con ambos brazos. Aún le resultaba difícil creer que podía decirle esas cosas abiertamente.

Compartieron un tierno beso que hizo que su corazón latiera deprisa y sus mejillas se pintaran de un suave color rojo.

―Creo que podría acostumbrarme a éstas bienvenidas ―dijo Defteros regalándole una sonrisa bonachona.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Marin se volvió muy intenso. Tragó. Era la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en toda su vida. Esa manera en la que mostraba los aserrados dientes y sus colmillos sobresalían, la forma en la que su expresión seria y un poco atemorizante se relajaba le parecía preciosa. Sí, un demonio con una sonrisa preciosa, ¿quién lo diría? Defteros entonces besó la punta de la nariz de la pelirroja devolviéndola a la tierra.

Esa noche había Luna llena, así que Defteros quería llevarla a un lugar a ver las estrellas pues las nubes habían decidido marcharse y hacerlas visibles. Como ella aún no se ponía el pijama, él le pidió que se abrigara bien pues iban a salir. Ella, emocionada, obedeció. Una vez lista, salieron por la ventana, ella bien aferrada a su cuello y él sosteniéndola firmemente para que no se cayera. El moreno extendió las alas cuan largas eran y saltó. Marin cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la ciudad estaba debajo de ellos: volaban. Marin no sabía hacia dónde mirar pues era una vista espectacular la que tenían desde ahí.

El viaje fue corto y silencioso. Aterrizaron unos pocos minutos después en campo abierto en un lugar mucho más cercano al viejo Santuario.

―Éste es uno de mis lugares preferidos ―dijo el moreno con ella aún en brazos ―Jamás he entrado pero creo que guarda mucho misterio.

―Alguna vez escuché que éste lugar solía ser resguardado por caballeros en la era mitológica.

―Yo creo que es posible ―comentó el moreno aún con Marin en brazos mientras caminaba hacia un montón de piedras altas.

Cuando llegó al lugar correcto, Defteros se sentó con Marin en su regazo. Refrescaba, así que la arropó un poco con sus alas. La pelirroja apoyó la espalda en el fuerte pecho del demonio y la cabeza un poco en su hombro. El cielo estaba despejado y la Luna era tan hermosa que dejaba sin palabras. Se respiraba paz y tranquilidad. El suave aroma a avena que desprendían los cabellos de fuego de Marin llegó a su nariz e inundó sus pulmones lo cual provocó que su piel se erizara y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Por su parte, Marin se sentía muy cómoda entre los brazos del moreno, su cuerpo era muy cálido y él tenía una forma muy particular de abrazarla, haciéndola sentir muy protegida.

Entonces él comenzó a relatarle una historia acerca de alguna de las constelaciones. Parecía una historia trágica, pero Marin no prestaba atención, realmente ella había cerrado los ojos y estaba disfrutando de la voz grave y melódica del moreno hablándole solamente a ella. Era un momento que ella no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

―Pero qué tenemos aquí ―la voz era inconfundible. Marin se tensó entre los brazos del moreno y se mordió el labio ―Si son un par de tortolitos.

La carcajada llena de ironía rompió la paz de aquel lugar. Defteros giró un poco la cabeza para ver a la dueña de la voz que se acercaba a paso lento y descuidado, pateando piedras y arrastrando los pies, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo. El demonio cerró las alas un poco más sobre Marin.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―Creía que éste era un lugar libre y podía ir a dónde quisiera ―la sonrisa irónica que apareció en los labios de la mujer hizo que Marin se estremeciera.

―Ahora vuelvo ―murmuró Defteros en el oído de Marin y se puso de pie.

Ella quiso detenerlo pero prefirió no decir ni hacer nada en caso de que eso pudiera tomarse como alguna especie de ofensa. Siguió a su pareja con la mirada mientras él se acercaba a esa extraña mujer de ojos carmesí.

Cuando el alfa estuvo más cerca de la mujer de cabellos azabache, Marin vio otra sombra acercándose. Quiso gritar pero todo pareció pasar demasiado deprisa. De un momento a otro Defteros estaba ya en el suelo y a ella la abrazaba esa mujer con demasiada fuerza. Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron con horror al ver que quien había golpeado a Defteros no era otro que Aspros Stormrage, el gemelo de su pareja. Negó una y otra vez con la cabeza mientras murmuraba negaciones que la mujer respondió con una sonora carcajada llena de diversión mientras apretaba el abrazo y hacía que la pelirroja gritara de dolor.

El moreno estaba desubicado. El golpe había sido bastante fuerte y además lo había tomado por sorpresa.

―Hermanito, te dije que la llevaras lejos de aquí ―el mayor de los Stormrage se encogió de hombros y negó ―Ahora tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

Defteros se levantó furioso. Aspros acababa de tocarlo y eso solamente significaba que tendrían que pelear hasta que uno de los dos muriera o fuera desterrado; no había más. Con pesar, el moreno enseñó los dientes y rugió igual que un león. Su cerebro ya había empezado a pensar en diferentes escenarios posibles en los que pudiera ser capaz de rescatar a Marin y terminar con la amenaza que representaba Ice en sus vidas. Se preparó para esa batalla que sería dolorosa y cruel… más no tenía idea de lo que estaba por suceder.

Ice abrazó con más fuerza a Marin y todos pudieron escuchar perfectamente cómo crujieron las costillas de la joven pelirroja, arrancándole un grito desgarrador. Parecía que esos gritos eran música para los oídos de la de cabellos negros pues sonreía y se relamía los labios como si estuviera a punto de degustar en platillo delicioso. Defteros giró y Aspros aprovechó para sujetarlo de las alas y tirar con fuerza. El moreno no sabía qué hacer. Por muy fuerte que fuera, saber que hacían daño a su mujer lo distraía y era incapaz de luchar adecuadamente. Aspros sabía bien en dónde debía golpear y qué debía hacer para lastimar a su hermano. Sus alas eran muy fuertes, pero también sensibles y, por la forma en la que tiraba de ellas, le estaba haciendo muchísimo daño. El moreno sintió un líquido caliente resbalar por su espalda desnuda, era muy probable que terminara arrancándole las alas.

Marin chillaba de dolor, pero logró apartar a Ice con un gancho al hígado que hizo que la mujer se encogiera un poco y la soltara. Entonces la pelirroja corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Defteros quiso correr tras ella pero Aspros volvió a tirar de las alas; ese dolor insoportable le inundó el cuerpo entero. Los ojos de Ice centellearon con ira y sed de venganza. Saltó y acortó el espacio entre ella y la pelirroja; unas cuántas zancadas y la alcanzó, tirándola al suelo.

―Mortal idiota ―escupió la mujer ―Vas a pagar cara tu osadía.

―¡No te tengo miedo! ―rugió la pelirroja y se alzó con fuerza, propinándole un cabezazo en toda la nariz a la contraria.

Las gotas de sangre salpicaron su frente, parecía haberle roto la nariz y además le había abierto el labio. No obstante, el golpe solamente la hizo arder más en rabia. Soltó el primer puñetazo. Marin se había cubierto a tiempo el rostro, pero el golpe iba con tanta fuerza que casi le rompió el brazo.

El moreno seguía batallando con Aspros que ahora lo sujetaba de la cola y había comenzado a tirar de ella. El dolor era insoportable. Las lágrimas se le habían escapado a pesar de que apretaba los dientes y los puños, se retorcía intentando zafarse pero eso solamente provocaba que se hiciera más y más daño. Aun así, no se atrevió mirar a su hermano, sentía que si lo miraba entonces todo se haría real, todo sería aún más real que ver a su mujer siendo masacrada.

Escuchó a Marin hacerle frente a Ice y se sintió increíblemente orgulloso. Tal vez su fuerza jamás se compararía con la de ella, pero era capaz de sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y no venirse abajo. A pesar de la situación, su Marin era una mujer admirable. Se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarla, de eso no cabía la menor duda, pero tenía la esperanza de que tal vez podrían repeler la amenaza. Estuvo a punto de gritarle palabras de apoyo pero todo eso que había inundado su ser se desvaneció de inmediato al escuchar otro grito desgarrador y un _crack_.

Vio el brazo de su pelirroja ceder ante los embates iracundos de Ice y entonces él rugió y forcejeó con su hermano que tiró un poco más del ala que aún sujetaba. Un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo y sintió su ala despegarse de pronto de su espalda. Jadeó y se sintió mareado. El líquido tibio resbaló todavía más por su espalda: su hermano acababa de desprenderle una de las alas.

Estaba impactado. Por su mente pasaron todas esas imágenes de la infancia que compartieron, de los secretos, de la plática llena de honestidad en la que Defteros le confesaba que amaba a Marin, que ella era su pareja, que era su compañera. Pero por alguna razón su hermano ahora le hacía daño a los dos. Perdió la noción de tiempo por un momento. Escuchaba los golpes secos que propinaba Ice a Marin, escuchaba las risas casi maquiavélicas, la respiración tranquila de Aspros, el llanto de la pelirroja y sus quejidos. Su mundo se estaba viniendo abajo en pedazos. Hacía solamente unos minutos disfrutaba de una linda noche con su pareja, la protegía y la cuidaba, pero ahora a ella la estaban lastimando frente a sus ojos y no podía hacer nada.

Un _crack_ , otro y otro más.

Defteros Stormrage jamás sintió tanto miedo. La expresión de pánico que se apoderó de las siempre bellas facciones de Marin le estrujó el corazón de una forma tan brutal que estuvo a punto de chillar de dolor. Mientras forcejeaba y suplicaba a Aspros que lo soltara, su hermano mayor no hizo nada excepto obligarlo a mirar. Le parecía muy retorcido de su parte el forzarlo a ver cómo la vida de su compañera le era arrebatada justo frente a él.

Ice golpeaba a Marin con saña. La pateaba, la abofeteaba, le daba puñetazos en el rostro, en el estómago, en el pecho, la tiraba del cabello e incluso llegó a escupirle la cara mostrando así el asco y el desprecio que sentía por ella. La sangre y la tierra se mezclaban con las amargas lágrimas de la pelirroja que brotaban de esos preciosos ojos que un día brillaron como dos luceros pero que ahora comenzaban a hincharse por los golpes recibidos a diestra y siniestra, esos ojos ahora comenzaban a apagarse. Al principio la pelirroja había logrado defenderse. No era buena peleadora pero había tomado clases de defensa personal, sin embargo, la ira con la que Ice la estaba golpeando no tardó en destruir la poca resistencia que oponía.

Aquello había sido una emboscada, una traición en toda regla de su único hermano y la persona que un día consideró casi una hermana. Defteros no podía creerlo y ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para soltarse del abrazo de su hermano, ni de apartar la mirada de aquella escena que sabía lo perseguiría por toda la eternidad.

La sangre escurría por el rostro de la pelirroja, los gritos de dolor se habían vuelto solamente leves quejidos que aún llegaban a sus oídos, esos malditos oídos que lo escuchaban absolutamente todo, su corazón cada vez iba latiendo más y más despacio. Esa mujer estaba matando a Marin, su Marin, su compañera, su cielo, su vida, su todo. La destrozaba por alguna retorcida razón que tal vez jamás llegaría a entender. Sus largas orejas se movían ante cada hueso roto, ante cada súplica, ante cada mención de su nombre que seguía escapando de los labios de Marin.

―Te amo, Defteros ―dijo en un murmullo ―Siempre lo haré. En éste vida y en las siguientes.

 _Crack._

Aquellas habían sido las últimas palabras de Marin. Ice había escuchado esa promesa de amor y, sintiendo asco total, simplemente le había pisado la garganta, destrozándole la tráquea.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta. Defteros vio la escena a detalle y el aullido de dolor llenó Rodorio entero. Entonces Aspros lo soltó y lo dejó caer. El alfa se acercó gateando a su mujer. Él estaba en malas condiciones. Temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras Ice se reía con maldad y se acercaba a Aspros quien la recibía con un beso en los labios. Defteros acarició con cuidado las aún cálidas mejillas de Marin y la besó en los labios, quedándose con ese gusto metálico de la sangre en su boca. Las lágrimas mojaron ese rostro hermoso que, a pesar de la golpiza, guardaba la belleza que la acompañó en vida.

Despertó agitado, sudoroso y desubicado. Estiró las alas tirando varias cosas del escritorio y golpeó la cola en el suelo con tanta fuerza que cuarteó el mosaico. Se inclinó y vomitó. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía las mejillas húmedas por lo que parecían ser lágrimas que había derramado durante esa horrible pesadilla. Marin despertó sobresaltada en la cama, el corazón le latía a mil por hora pues juraba que la extraña mujer había entrado en su casa. Sin embargo, al ver a Defteros en ese estado se levantó de un salto y fue a ayudarlo.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó en un murmullo mientras se acercaba al enorme demonio con las alas extendidas. Aún era de noche pero la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana iluminándolos un poco ―Deft…

No pudo terminar pues los fuertes brazos del demonio la rodearon por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Temblaba, sudaba y sentía el desbocado latir de su corazón. Sus hombros se movían de arriba abajo, ¿lloraba? La pelirroja atinó a sujetar sus cuernos y acariciarlos con mucho cuidado y cariño pues no sabía de qué otro modo tranquilizarlo. No sabía qué decir por lo que dejaría que sus manos y su propio cuerpo se encargaran de eso.

Defteros se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estaba viva, su Marin vivía y todo había sido una terrible pesadilla; la primera que había tenido en toda su vida. Todos sus temores se habían presentado en un solo sueño y lo habían asaltado sin tregua. En ese instante su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad tratando de apartar las mentiras de la realidad. Sabía que su hermano jamás lo traicionaría pero, ¿por qué había aparecido en esa pesadilla? ¿Acaso era un temor que guardaba muy en el fondo de su mente? Tenía que hablar con él sin duda. Pero ahora lo único que le importaba era proteger y cuidar a la pelirroja que estaba entre sus brazos. Debía asegurarse de que no sufriera ningún daño.

Después de un momento en silencio, Defteros se levantó con ella y la llevó a la cama. No se atrevió a besarla pues tenía un gusto horrible en la boca así que se limitó a acariciar las mejillas de Marin para luego soltarla. Los ojos de los demonios eran increíbles y casi se podía decir que veían mejor durante la noche que durante el día, así que comenzó a recoger lo que había tirado con las alas y a limpiar el vómito. Cuando terminó, fue al fregadero a enjuagarse la boca para deshacerse de ese horrible gusto. Repitió el proceso varias veces y también bebió bastante agua hasta asegurarse de que ya no quedaba rastro alguno del vómito.

Se acercó a la cama, Marin había seguido todos sus movimientos con la mirada aunque con algo de dificultad pues ella no lograba ver bien en la oscuridad. Ella se movió hacia un lado para que él pudiera sentarse. Sintió su cola posarse encima de sus piernas, la punta moviéndose igual que la de un gato. Defteros se inclinó y la besó en la frente. Tembló. Marin acarició una de sus mejillas con ternura. Tenía curiosidad, necesitaba saber qué había sucedido, pero él se veía demasiado afectado por lo que fuera que soñó.

―Siempre estaré contigo ―murmuró Defteros.

Marin no dijo nada. Dejó que las palabras y su intensidad envolvieran la habitación y a ambos.


	21. Chapter 21

**XXI. Amenaza**

Durante los días que siguieron a la noche en la que tuvo aquella pesadilla, Defteros no se atrevió a dejar a Marin ni a sol ni a sombra. Si antes la protegía, ahora lo hacía más. Sigiloso cual felino cazando a su presa, se escondía entre las sombras para vigilar que su pareja llegara con bien a su lugar de trabajo, se retiraba al claro, dormía un par de horas y luego volvía al atardecer para vigilar su regreso a casa.

No se había atrevido a decirle a Marin acerca de esa aterradora pesadilla y ella no había preguntado nada, sin embargo, sospechaba que algo había pasado pues no era muy normal que Defteros de pronto se hubiera vuelto tan protector con ella. Durante sus sesiones de besos, él parecía tener cuidado y casi disfrutar del contacto de forma intensa, cómo si deseara recordar a detalle cada beso, esa forma única en la que sus labios se unían y sus dedos acariciaban e iban conociendo la piel ajena un poco más cada día. A ella no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, que la persona que más quería la procurara de esa manera era como una bocanada de aire fresco que no sabía que había necesitado hasta ese momento.

Saga y Kanon notaron el cambio en la actitud de Defteros, especialmente cuando le hicieron saber que Aspros había estado ausente y no sabían nada de él. El alfa había gruñido con fastidio y se había puesto tenso, minimizando su tiempo en el claro al mínimo pues ya ni siquiera llegaba a dormir. No entendían bien lo que pasaba pero temían que los Stormrage se hubieran disgustado y ahora algo malo estuviera sucediendo. No había nada peor para el clan que una división tan marcada entre el alfa y su segundo al mando. Aunque por supuesto todo eran suposiciones. Ninguno de los dos demonios había dicho nada al respecto a los otros dos.

Los días pasaban y Defteros se notaba más y más cansado, la pelirroja se había dado cuenta ya de que unas grandes ojeras habían aparecido bajo los preciosos ojos del color del sol de su pareja, además dormitaba mucho; ahora era él quien a veces comenzaba a balbucear a mitad de sus pláticas. Una vez incluso se quedó dormido mientras se besaban. Cuando Marin abrió los ojos y le sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla con ternura, notó que el moreno parecía demasiado tranquilo para ser algo normal después de compartir un beso. Obviamente ella no se molestó, de hecho se había preocupado bastante pues él no solía actuar de esa forma, así que se levantó de la cama dispuesta a cubrirlo con una manta pero de inmediato sintió los brazos del moreno alrededor de su cintura y los cuernos presionados suavemente contra su espalda.

―No te vayas ―dijo en voz baja y ronca ―Por favor…

El moreno se escuchaba un tanto desconcertado, tal vez estaba todavía dormido. Marin apoyó las manos en los antebrazos de su pareja y los acarició con mucho cuidado y amor.

―Solamente iba a cubrirnos con una sábana… ―respondió y se mordió la lengua para reprimir sus ganas de preguntar qué sucedía.

―¿Me lo prometes? ―las palabras que salieron de la boca de Defteros se iban arrastrando y estaban teñidas con súplica.

―Te lo prometo.

Sin embargo, los brazos de Defteros y sus cuernos no se movieron de lugar, de hecho, la pelirroja notó que temblaba ligeramente. Palmeó un par de veces sus antebrazos y él los separó un poco casi a regañadientes, no obstante, Marin no se movió, solamente giró entre ellos para mirarlo de frente. Tomó sus cuernos y alzó suavemente la cabeza de su pareja para poder verlo. Efectivamente, estaba con los ojos abiertos, pero sus estos tenían un brillo apagado y parecían no mirarla realmente. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión de dolor surcaba su rostro, eso fue suficiente para hacer que el corazón de Marin se encogiera provocando que una horrible punzada le atravesara el pecho. Se mordió el labio inferior para retener las lágrimas y lo abrazó como si quisiera protegerlo de todo mal.

Defteros despertó en algún punto del abrazo, sorprendiéndose por la forma en la que la pelirroja lo envolvía con sus brazos, entonces él la estrechó y cerró los ojos, inhalando ese delicioso aroma que desprendía su piel y su cabello. Ella tenía el rostro oculto en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello del moreno y las alas de éste la cubrían con delicadeza.

Marin se sentía impotente, quería decirlo todo pero nada abandonaba su boca, no lograba formular pregunta alguna. Tuvo que tragar varias veces para intentar deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. La noche transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos pero con un Defteros cansado, abrazando a su compañera muy cerca, atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a molestarlos.

―¿Está todo bien? ―preguntó Kanon con evidente preocupación ante el semblante agotado del alfa ―¿Necesitas…?

―Estoy bien ―respondió con un gruñido. Estaba exhausto y eso lo había vuelto ligeramente más irritable. Agachó un poco las orejas.

―¿Pasó algo con…?

―No ―interrumpió soltando un suspiro al darse cuenta que el menor de los Sunfury no dejaría el tema ―Todo con ella va bien, más que bien ―La sonrisa que se formó en sus labios y el sonrojo en sus mejillas hicieron que Kanon alzara las cejas aunque de inmediato volvió a juntarlas, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el moreno ―Lo que me tiene así es… diferente.

―¿Tiene que ver con…?

―¿Aspros? No. No, en lo absoluto.

Con cada palabra, el de cabellos turquesa se iba sintiendo más y más confundido. Si no era por ninguno de esos dos, ¿entonces qué podría tenerlo tan preocupado al grado de tener tan mal aspecto ?

―¿Es ella? ―Kanon giró a ver al dueño de esa voz, Defteros únicamente fijó sus ojos dorados en el recién llegado.

El silencio del alfa fue toda la respuesta que necesitaron.

―¿Volvió a atacarla…? ―Los ojos de Kanon centellearon con furia. Por alguna razón sentía mucho cariño hacia la pelirroja.

―No… Por suerte no.

Saga observaba a Defteros fijamente. Ambos parecían mantener una conversación únicamente con la mirada. De pronto se sentía mucha tensión. Y no, los demonios no tenían el poder de comunicarse telepáticamente, estaban bastante lejos de hacer algo así, pero el de ojos azules como el hielo se imaginaba lo que estaba sucediendo: pesadillas. Kanon agitaba la cola ansiosamente pues quería saber lo que pasaba pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Igualmente la sola mención de Ice le había erizado los vellos de la nuca.

―¿Por qué no la traes aquí? ―Saga rompió el silencio al fin.

Ambos demonios se sorprendieron pues sabían lo que eso significaba y Defteros no estaba seguro de que estuvieran listos para dar ese paso. A pesar de estar totalmente consciente y no dudaba de sus sentimientos hacia ella, no habían conversado todavía sobre ese asunto. De hecho, él no sabía a ciencia cierta si ella estaría dispuesta a pasar su vida entera con él. Tragó saliva. De alguna forma ella estaría más segura con ellos pero, ¿y su comodidad? Claro, no sería permanente pero ella tenía su vida, Marin necesitaba un lugar para ella, su vida era muy diferente a la de un demonio del bosque. Hizo rechinar un poco sus dientes aserrados y movió la cola de un lado a otro, visiblemente nervioso y pensativo.

―Aspros no está ―dijo Defteros ―No puedo… Hacer eso si no está todo el clan presente.

―¿Entonces qué pretendes hacer? ―insistió el de cabellos añil ―La conoces… Sabes de lo que ella es capaz… Probablemente…

―Ya pensaré en algo ―interrumpió el moreno apenas se dio cuenta del camino que seguían las palabras del otro Sunfury.

Su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que tenía taquicardia. Esos horribles recuerdos de aquella pesadilla volvieron como un huracán a atormentarlo. Esa sonrisa cínica, los ojos carmesí brillando de alegría, su hermano compartiendo un beso con ella mientras Marin yacía inerte en el suelo, entre sus brazos. Negó con la cabeza intentando apartar esas aterradoras imágenes de su mente, apretó los puños y agitó la cola con más fuerza mientras apretaba un poco las alas sobre sus hombros. Defteros no sabía que era capaz de sentir tanto terror y miedo a la vez. Estaba fuera de control y deseaba poder proteger y cuidar a esa humana de cabellos de fuego.

―Tienes que hablar con ella ―repitió Saga al ver que Defteros no parecía hacerle caso ―Tendrás que sacarla de ahí al menos durante unos días.

Los orbes de oro del demonio brillaron con impotencia.

―Sabes que Marin estará más protegida aquí ―continuó ante el silencio de su superior ―Si ella llegase a ser tan idiota para atacar, estaríamos juntos, podríamos repeler la amenaza, tal vez incluso… acabar con ella de una buena vez.

Saga pareció titubear. De hecho, lo hizo pero logró mantener la compostura. Pensar en verla morir le dolía pues la seguía queriendo. Sin embargo, se había vuelto una amenaza mortal para ellos y no había otra salida.

―Hermano… ―Kanon estaba dispuesto a decir más pero Saga lo interrumpió.

―Aspros entenderá que la traigas aunque esté ausente. Él estaba preocupado ―confesó. No le correspondía decir eso pero creía que su alfa debía saberlo. Probablemente de ese modo se aliviaría un poco de esa tensión que existía entre los hermanos Stormrage.

―Tengo que pensarlo… Hacerlo así sin más…

―Lo entiendo ―de alguna manera parecía que los papeles se habían invertido ―Pero es por el bien de ella. Nuestro deber es cuidar a los humanos de cualquier amenaza y Marin es el objetivo principal de Ice ―ahí estaba, al fin había dicho su nombre después de tantos años ―No estará segura en ningún otro lugar.

Defteros quiso rebatir pero Saga tenía un punto válido. Aspros le había dicho que lo mejor sería que Marin se alejara de ellos y del bosque por su propia seguridad. Por supuesto que en ese momento nada había pasado realmente entre ellos, pero ahora todo era distinto. Él tenía que cuidar de su pareja y qué mejor que hacerlo con el apoyo de su clan, de su familia. Tenía que admitir que Saga no hablaba mucho, pero cuando lo hacía solía dar en el clavo.

―Hablaré con ella ―finalizó el moreno.

Alzó la mirada al cielo, el sol se había metido ya. Se quedó con la mirada fija en el manto oscuro que se cernía sobre ellos, pensando en cómo le diría a su pareja que tendría que pasar algunos días en el claro con él porque estaba en peligro de muerte. Sacudió las orejas y meneó la cola con más tranquilidad pues estaba realmente centrado en buscar las palabras correctas. Volvió a la realidad de golpe al percatarse de que el sol ya había abandonado el cielo. Marin debía estar ya camino a casa. La horrible pesadilla lo asaltó, el rostro de su pareja lleno de terror, salpicado de sangre. Casi se le detuvo el corazón.

Extendió las maltrechas alas, saltó y las batió con furia. Debía darse prisa.

Cuando Marin entró a su casa, vio que la ventana estaba abierta. No le importó pues últimamente Defteros llegaba a casa antes que ella y la esperaba sentado en la silla frente al escritorio. Siempre se sentía aliviada y tranquila al saber que él estaba ahí, que la recibiría con un beso y con un fuerte abrazo. Dejó las llaves en la encimera de la cocina y se descalzó.

―Estoy en casa ―anunció como siempre. Sin embargo, al acercarse a su habitación notó algo extraño.

―Bonito lugar. Debí haber venido antes.

La voz aterradoramente familiar le heló la sangre. Se quedó petrificada en su lugar, de pronto ninguna parte del cuerpo le respondía. ¿Por qué no estaba Defteros? ¿Y si…? No. No podía ser. Él jamás caería, no ante esa extraña mujer. Sintió la boca seca y la invadió un sabor amargo, tal vez por el miedo que sentía, el terror. Vio ese par de ojos escarlata refulgiendo en la oscuridad. Hubiese gritado de haber podido, pero nada salió de su garganta por más que se esforzó.

―¿No me invitarás algo de beber? ―preguntó la mujer mientras se acercaba a Marin.

―Y-yo…

―Eres muy interesante, pelirroja ―Marin supo que la tenía enfrente porque ese par de luces rojas como la sangre estaban demasiado cerca.

Los ojos de la pelirroja no se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, por lo que no vio la mano de la pelinegra acercándose a su rostro. Dio un respingo cuando esos dedos fríos rozaron su mejilla y se enredaron suavemente en un mechón de su cabello. El roce fue escalofriante. Jamás se había sentido de esa forma. Por un largo momento casi pudo ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, estaba segura que moriría en ese lugar, pero lo que más miedo le daba era imaginar que Defteros encontraría su cadáver. Estaba segura que eso lo destrozaría y no lo deseaba. Tenía que hacer algo.

Sintió la cercanía de la mujer, su aliento abrasador chocaba con su rostro. Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Cerró los ojos.

No sintió nada pero escuchó con claridad un rugido que la hizo sentir aliviada pues lo conocía demasiado bien. Sin embargo, aún sentía a la mujer de ojos rojos cerca de ella.

Defteros había llegado lo más rápido que le habían permitido las alas y se había alarmado al ver las luces apagadas y la ventana abierta. Entró lo más rápido que pudo y tomó a Ice por la capucha de la sudadera negra que siempre llevaba puesta. Si hubiera entrado algo de luz, Marin habría visto a Defteros con los labios retraídos y los dientes expuestos, listos para arrancar un buen trozo de carne de un mordisco si la de cabellos negros hacía un movimiento que él pudiese considerar como una amenaza a Marin.

―Lárgate… ―siseó el moreno.

―¿O si no qué?

―Te mataré ―respondió con un gruñido que reverberó por la habitación entera.

―Y yo la mataría a ella antes de eso ―respondió Ice casi con tranquilidad, casi.

Si bien Ice era muy agresiva, impulsiva y estaba un poco loca, no era tonta. En lo absoluto. Y sabía que saldría mal parada en una lucha con Defteros si se quedaba con esa forma. Pero si no lanzaba ese golpe que los llevaría a una lucha a muerte era más que nada porque lo respetaba. Sí. Dentro de ese cuerpo lleno de odio y sed de venganza, existía una pizca de respeto hacia el alfa de los demonios del bosque. Él había sido una figura importante en su vida. Admiraba su fuerza, su liderazgo, su temple, pero sobre todo la forma en la que protegía a los suyos. Se odiaba por guardar todavía ese tipo de sentimientos pero no podía evitarlo, el demonio de ojos dorados había calado hondo en ella. Y sabía bien que amenazar a su compañera de vida era una movida estúpida y muy arriesgada, pero prefería hacerle un daño de cierta forma indirecto que pelear abiertamente con él. Quería retrasar ese momento lo más posible y tenía sus razones para ello.

―Te lo advierto ―tiró de la sudadera con fuerza y apartó a la mujer de Marin.

Defteros debía matarla. Sabía que era su oportunidad de acabar con ella pero no podía. No deseaba que Marin lo viera realmente como el demonio que era. Además, no era el momento, estaba seguro que la pelirroja saldría herida y quería evitarlo a toda costa. Casi llevó a la mujer a rastras hasta la ventana. Obviamente ella iba pataleando e intentando soltarse.

Cruzaron miradas por un breve momento; volverían a encontrarse. Estaba más que claro que si Defteros le perdonaba la vida en ese instante era por Marin, Ice lo veía en esos ojos dorados. Y, sobre todo, entendían que la próxima vez que se vieran uno de los dos terminaría muerto.

El demonio arrojó a la mujer por la ventana como si fuese basura. Se acercó a Marin lo más rápido que pudo.

―Tenemos que irnos de aquí.


	22. Chapter 22

**XXII. Miedo**

Marin no podía moverse. Tenía la boca entreabierta, las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas; temblaba. A sus oídos habían llegado palabras amortiguadas, pero no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese roce tan frío, tan diabólico. Su cuerpo estaba rígido por el pánico que le provocaba esa mujer. Sintió a Defteros moverse a toda prisa, hacía algo pero ella parecía totalmente ausente; tenía miedo. El moreno guardó ropa y otras cosas en una mochila que había encontrado, después alzó a Marin en sus brazos como si fuera una princesa y salió por la puerta. Se movió entre las sombras, asegurándose de que Ice no los siguiera.

Al llegar al claro, Kanon y Saga los recibieron con preocupación al ver a la pelirroja en ese estado casi catatónico. Preguntaron y Defteros más o menos explicó lo que había sucedido y cómo había llegado justo a tiempo para evitar una posible tragedia. Se notaba afectado, tal vez demasiado. Marin escuchaba el rápido latir del corazón del demonio, eso era suficiente para saber que estaba nervioso y muy agitado, sin embargo, no la soltaba.

Los hermanos Sunfury desaparecieron durante un rato, dejándolos solos. Defteros se había sentado en el pasto con ella en su regazo y acariciaba con cuidado sus brazos, ya que al intentar pasar las manos por sus cabellos rojos, la notó estremecerse.

―Lo lamento ―se disculpó el moreno, su voz llena de arrepentimiento ―Prometí no dejarte sola…

―No… ―habló ella en voz baja, casi en un murmullo pero Defteros la escuchó gracias a sus orejas ―No puedes cuidarme siempre… ―tembló y se acurrucó más contra el cálido cuerpo de su pareja ―Yo… Yo debí ser fuerte…

―Lo eres ―aseguró ―Eres muy fuerte, muy valiente… Pero ella…

―¿Por qué me odia tanto? ―preguntó la pelirroja al fin. Tal vez se decidió porque no estaba del todo consciente y eso le daba más libertad ―¿Qué le hice…?

―Ella… ―Defteros se tomó un momento para hablar pues buscaba las palabras correctas ―Su nombre es Ice, hace algún tiempo fue una persona muy querida para nosotros, pero no sabemos qué sucedió para que se llenara de ira y de resentimiento hacia nosotros ―confesó. Frunció el ceño y estrechó todavía más a la pelirroja entre sus brazos ―Ice sabe que nuestro deber es protegerlos, proteger a los humanos, así que creemos que los ataca para hacernos daño de alguna forma ―Era la primera vez que hablaba de eso con alguien que no fuera su hermano.

―No quiero morir… ―dijo Marin, la voz le tembló y echó a llorar en silencio.

Estaba aterrada y Defteros lo sabía.

―No morirás. Yo te cuidaré ―estuvo a punto de agregar un "aunque me cueste la vida", pero creyó que sería demasiado fuerte para ella y que solamente la pondría más nerviosa. Vio su cabello rebotando cuando asintió.

Luego de un rato, los gemelos volvieron al claro cargando algo. Kanon había conseguido un saco de dormir y una pequeña casa de campaña y Saga traía comida para ella. Dejaron todo cerca y se marcharon para darle espacio al demonio y su pareja.

Defteros la besó, la mimó de una forma que no sabía que era capaz. La amaba y cada día que pasaba estaba más y más seguro de sus sentimientos por ella. No quería perderla, no quería volver a verla herida. Marin se quedó dormida entre sus brazos y él aprovechó para llamar de nuevo a Saga y a Kanon.

―Necesitaré que vigilen el perímetro ―pidió ―¿Alguno sabe en dónde se encuentra Aspros?

―No ―dijo Kanon ―dijo que tenía algo que hacer y que tardaría algunos días pero no nos dio más detalles.

―Entonces solo queda esperar ―Defteros frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo para ver a su pelirroja.

Los ojos de los otros dos demonios siguieron la mirada del alfa. Marin parecía no tener un sueño placentero, al contrario. Tenía el ceño fruncido y daba la impresión de que jadeaba un poco. Sus mejillas parecían brillar ligeramente por las lágrimas que derramaba en sueños, ¿cuánto daño más sería capaz de soportar? Ese era un pensamiento horrible.

Saga se sintió culpable. Si él nunca hubiera llevado a Ice al claro ese día, esto tal vez no estaría sucediendo. Sí, era probable que Defteros jamás hubiera conocido a Marin, pero al menos ninguno estaría sufriendo y seguirían sus vidas entre las sombras mientras cumplían su deber. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula, su cola se tensó alrededor de su cintura pero no hizo ruido alguno. Dio media vuelta mientras acariciaba la grieta en su cuerno como acostumbraba ahora cada vez que necesitaba pensar.

Kanon siguió a su hermano con la mirada. Él solía mantenerse bastante al margen ya que sentía que los otros lo consideraban un inútil pues siempre hacía bromas o peleaba con Saga, no obstante, todo eso le afectaba más que a cualquiera. Por alguna razón al demonio de cabellos turquesa le tocaba escucharlos a todos. Él había consolado a Saga luego de descubrir que la mujer que amaba lo había engañado; escuchó a Defteros cuando volvió angustiado del hospital el día que encontró a Marin al borde de la muerte; escuchó también a Aspros cuando éste le habló de algo que estaba planeando pero que no quería que nadie supiera. ¿Pero quién lo escuchaba a él? Era él que lo pasaba peor, de eso no cabía duda. Bajó la mirada y movió ligeramente la cola. Decidió marcharse también para vigilar y asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún peligro esa noche.

 _Naufragaré contigo, y unidos conservaremos nuestro calor_

 _Y juntos emprenderemos una ruta sin destino, un romance en el camino_

 _Y al anochecer el viento hará recordar…_

Defteros cantó en voz baja como si fuera una canción de cuna para Marin. Su voz ronca, casi como un gruñido le imprimía cierto sentimiento a esa letra. Se meció de la manera más rítmica que pudo para intentar aplacar las pesadillas, esos malos recuerdos que seguramente la atormentaban incluso en el reino de los sueños. Apretó un poco los dientes haciéndolos encajar. No había nada más que pudiera hacer excepto cuidarla esa noche y todas las que fueran necesarias para evitar que volviera a temer. Él solamente quería verla feliz, siempre sonriente como cuando se conocieron. Recordó su conversación con Aspros, haber hecho esa confesión en voz alta le había dado peso y forma a los sentimientos que había estado callando durante meses.

Se atrevió a esconder un poco la nariz y la boca en los revueltos cabellos de fuego de su compañera que parecía un poco más relajada que antes. ¿Qué pasaría a partir de ahora? Tenía que hablar con Aspros. Necesitaba a su hermano. Echaba de menos esas largas pláticas que solían tener cuando crecían, los juegos, las bromas. La relación entre ambos se había vuelto tormentosa y la amenaza que el menor de los Stormrage había hecho al otro también había hecho mella en ambos.

Marin se removió inquieta entre sus brazos. Sintió sus dedos cerrándose y rasguñando su pecho. Había pasado las suficientes noches con ella para saber que vendría esa avalancha de balbuceos, de súplicas, de llanto. Solamente atinó a cerrar los ojos y soportar por ella, debía ser su pilar en ese momento de inconsciencia. Extendió las alas y los cubrió a ambos con ellas para darles privacidad; seguramente a Marin no le gustaría saber que el resto del clan la vio llorar. La cola descansaba en el regazo de la pelirroja para tratar de darle algo de estabilidad, para que supiera que no estaba sola. En ese momento Defteros pensó que lo dejaría todo con tal de arrancar ese dolor provocado por un descuido.

―Lo siento ―la voz de la pelirroja llegó a sus oídos.

El moreno frunció el ceño pues eso sólo le hacía sentir peor, que ella se disculpara cuando debía ser él quien pronunciara esas palabras. Él debería lamentarse y decirle todas esas cosas que ella balbuceaba porque era su culpa que lo pasara así de mal.

―Defteros… Lo siento ―volvió a repetir.

El moreno sacudió las orejas y sus cejas casi se juntaron cuando agravó su expresión. Aquello era extraño. Marin no solía pronunciar su nombre de esa forma. Bajó lentamente los ojos dorados hasta posarlos en la pelirroja. Dio un respingo al encontrarse con esa mirada azul que le gustaba tanto, aunque una avalancha de emociones confusas le invadieron. Esos ojos estaban tristes, su brillo era casi inexistente. Era una mirada cansada que decía más de lo que la propia Marin se atrevía a expresar con palabras. Eso provocó que agachara las largas y puntiagudas orejas y de pronto sintió una asfixiante presión en el pecho. No quería volver a verla así de triste nunca más.

―Fue culpa mía ―comenzó la mujer ante la confusión del demonio ―Yo creí que eras tú. Cuando llegué a casa la ventana estaba abierta y no presté atención. Debí haber huido cuando no me recibiste como siempre haces, pero creí que querías sorprenderme y deseaba seguir el juego…

―Cielo… Cielo, no ―interrumpió Defteros pues no era capaz de seguir escuchando cómo incluso en ese instante se culpaba por algo que no había hecho ―No te culpes. No por esto ―la estrechó entre sus brazos ―Nada de esto es tu culpa.

―Pero…

―No. No digas más ―con mucho cuidado, acercó su frente a la de ella para luego apoyarla en su totalidad.

Marin quiso llorar pero no se lo permitió. La luna iluminaba el claro con su pálida luz, agregando cierta melancolía a la escena. Entonces la pelirroja buscó los labios de su pareja para darle un tierno beso.

Después de un momento, Defteros le acercó un poco de lo que Saga había llevado para ella. Sabía que debía estar cansada y además hambrienta. Por supuesto ella se negó al principio pero accedió cuando Defteros le aseguró que comería con ella. Así, ambos compartieron una manzana, una banana y un pescado asado, no era mucho pero era algo y al menos así, Marin no tendría el estómago vacío. A ambos les alegraba sobremanera el saber que el otro estaba bien a pesar de las circunstancias. Compartieron también un poco de agua fresca y luego el moreno tuvo que apartarse de ella para colocar la casa de campaña.

No era muy grande y parecía un poco vieja pero serviría para que la mujer tuviera un poco de privacidad y pudiera descansar. Marin lo observó trabajar, aunque de vez en cuando sus ojos viajaban a la oscuridad del bosque de forma inconsciente. Por momentos sentía que esos terribles ojos escarlata la observaban desde las sombras.

―Está listo ―anunció el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa ―Creo que podrás descansar sin problemas. Te daremos privacidad para que puedas bañarte y después de acompañaré al trabajo.

―Yo… Defteros… ―Marin apartó la mirada y se ruborizó. No había necesidad de tantas atenciones ―Puedo volver a casa…

―No ―interrumpió y gruñó ligeramente ―es peligroso que estés ahí, Marin.

―Pero no puedo quedarme aquí…

―Lo sé y no es algo permanente. Será solamente por unos días ―Defteros se acercó a ella y acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares, los ojos dorados clavados en los zafiros de la mujer ―Necesito asegurarme de que no corres peligro, cielo.

Marin entendía su preocupación, sabía que debía estar angustiado, pero no quería resultar una carga. Comenzaba a comprender que era más un punto débil para él y que eso provocaba errores de su parte. Recordaba sus lecturas, recordaba haber leído la importancia del liderazgo en los clanes de demonios, y en ese momento él lo estaba dejando todo por ella. Era algo que no deseaba.

―Defteros…

―Te lo ruego, Marin.

Y esas palabras, la expresión en su rostro le estrujaron el corazón.

Parecía realmente afectado, casi dolido y temeroso. La pelirroja vio en esos ojos dorados los verdaderos sentimientos del demonio como si fuese un libro abierto. Vio miedo, frustración, tristeza. Y estaba segura que su propia mirada reflejaba lo mismo. Tragó saliva y asintió mientras posaba sus manos en las de él. Aunque de alguna forma muy sutil le incomodaba que quisiera protegerla tanto, comprendía sus motivos. Ella haría lo mismo de estar en su lugar, de eso no quedaba ninguna duda. Por supuesto que cualquier tipo de inseguridad provenía del miedo, de la duda y de la incertidumbre.

Así, de pie como estaban, Defteros se encorvó ligeramente y la abrazó con mucho mimo mientras sus alas la cubrían. Marin cerró los ojos y le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos. Lo que viniera a partir de ese momento, lo enfrentarían juntos. Esa era la promesa silenciosa que acababan de hacer.


	23. Chapter 23

**XXIII. Inicio**

Kanon Sunfury se encontraba sentado en los linderos del bosque. Meneaba la cola y tenía las alas semi-plegadas. Sus ojos azul grisáceo observaban todo a su alrededor. Estaba solo. La carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros era grande y comenzaba a ser demasiado para él. No quería enamorarse, no quería descendencia, no buscaba nada excepto que su clan sobreviviera, sin embargo, la vida parecía siempre tener otros planes para ellos. Exhaló un suspiro largo, apesadumbrado, como si con eso pudiera aligerar un poco esa roca que parecía llevar a cuestas.

Aspros seguía desaparecido. Defteros comenzaba a preocuparse y le daba vueltas, sin quererlo, a aquella pesadilla que había tenido semanas atrás. Una parte de él, al parecer la más elocuente, se esforzaba por hacerle ver que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que su hermano jamás lo traicionaría. No obstante, el resto de su cerebro se dedicaba a meterle ideas raras, al fin y al cabo, el cerebro sólo quería sobrevivir y hacia lo posible por lograr su cometido aunque eso significara tener a Defteros pensando una y otra vez en una posible traición. Aquello lo tenía agotado. Marin lo sabía, Saga y Kanon lo notaban de igual forma, pero el alfa se empeñaba en decir que solamente estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir.

La pelirroja se acercó a su pareja una noche después de cambiarse de ropa. Defteros estaba sentado de frente al lago, aparentemente pensativo. Marin se acercó en silencio y lo abrazó por la espalda. Él tenía las alas enganchadas como capa, así que no estorbaron a la pelirroja que, en silencio, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y juntó su cabeza con la de él, combinando las melenas roja y azul de ambos. El moreno la había escuchado, aun así se sorprendió por el abrazo; todavía le resultaba difícil asimilar la soltura con la que la joven pelirroja se movía entre ellos, sin miedo, sin asco.

―¿Todo está bien? ―preguntó en voz muy baja solamente para él.

―Sí ―respondió aunque no sonó muy convencido. Estuvo a punto de replicar pero Defteros se le adelantó, alzó la mano derecha y acarició una de las mejillas de la pelirroja ―¿Qué tal te fue?

―Bien ―comenzó ―Aunque me hicieron una pregunta y no supe qué contestar.

Eso llamó la atención de Defteros lo suficiente para girarse un poco y mirar a su pareja a la cara. Clavó sus ojos dorados en los zafiros de ella y movió un poco las orejas aunque no las irguió del todo, gesto con el que ella supo que podía proseguir.

Su relato empezó con ella explicando que había llegado a la cafetería como era usual. Entonces Aioria se le había acercado para preguntarle acerca de su repentino cambio de humor además de ese brillo especial que notaba en sus ojos. Al principio, ella había sido evasiva como siempre, no le apetecía revelar su vida privada ni lo que acontecía en ella. Sin embargo, la terquedad del de cabellos castaños había sido tal que había logrado sacarla de sus casillas y gritar un "¡Estoy saliendo con alguien!" que hizo que varios comensales y compañeros miraran en su dirección con curiosidad, e incluso el gerente se acercó para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Eso fue bochornoso para ella, tanto, que al contárselo al demonio, sintió su rostro arder de nuevo. No obstante, cuando la pelirroja mencionó que estaba saliendo con alguien, Defteros no pudo evitar agitar las largas orejas y la cola por la emoción. Se sentía muy bien escuchar esas palabras provenientes de labios de la mujer.

Marin prosiguió el relato enfocándose, tal vez demasiado, en otros detalles pero Defteros sabía que lo hacía porque su cerebro buscaba la mejor manera de abordar el tema central. A él no le importaba que hiciera eso, por lo que escuchó con atención para hacerla sentir en confianza. Para el alfa era refrescante escuchar una conversación tan "trivial" pues, durante gran parte de su vida, lo único que escuchaba eran pláticas sobre guerras, estrategias, alianzas, batallas, conquistas, exterminios y demás derivados. Incluso en su pequeño clan, en gran medida sus conversaciones eran referentes a aspectos bélicos y de supervivencia. Así que le gustaba mucho escuchar a Marin hablar sobre su vida diaria, sobre su trabajo, sus deberes y sus relaciones con otros humanos.

Por fin, la mujer se armó de valor para mencionar lo que no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Carraspeó y miró al varón a los ojos.

―Defteros… ¿Qué somos realmente…?

La pregunta lo tomó un poco desprevenido ya que no esperaba que esa fuera su interrogante. Respiró hondo permitiéndose unos segundos de silencio antes de responder.

―Cómo te comenté alguna vez, ―comenzó el moreno ―nosotros únicamente nos enamoramos una vez en la vida ―guardó silencio nuevamente, no podía creer que estaba a punto de confesarle algo tan personal ―. Y ésta es la primera vez que yo siento esto por alguien de cualquier raza.

Marin percibió un ligero sonrojo adornar las mejillas del moreno, aunque él mantuvo la compostura en todo momento. Dejó que las palabras de Defteros llegaran a sus oídos y se asentaran antes de hablar, pero él se le adelantó.

―Sé que al decirte esto te pongo en un peligro grave y entiendo si quieres marcharte, pero Marin, yo estoy enamorado de ti…

―¿Eso significa que somos novios? ―preguntó ella sin apartar la mirada de él.

―Nosotros no tenemos un término así, nos volvemos compañeros, pareja una vez que nos confesamos, pero sí, podría decirse que lo somos.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Marin hizo que el corazón de Defteros se hinchara de pura felicidad y alivio. No esperaba que esa fuera su reacción. Había esperado silencio, molestia, enfado, duda, incluso que ella diera media vuelta y se marchara, mas no esa sonrisa que iluminaba su semblante.

―Somos novios ―repitió la pelirroja en voz baja.

Él asintió y ella volvió a abrazarlo con cariño. Se permitió ser un poco más abierta con sus sentimientos ahora que estaba segura de que eran una pareja. El demonio se permitió rodearle la cintura con ambos brazos, estrechándola con cariño. Marin le regaló un beso en la mejilla. La felicidad que los embargaba a ambos logró eclipsar un poco el hecho de que ahora sería un blanco todavía más claro para Ice.

Sin decir nada, Defteros se acostó en el pasto con Marin encima pero no la soltó. No pretendía nada y lo demostró al empezar a hablar. El cielo estaba estrellado.

―¿Sabías que las estrellas guardan los deseos de las personas? ―dijo el moreno en voz baja.

―¿De verdad? ―ella giró y se tumbó al lado del moreno, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

―Sí. Por esa razón siempre brillan.

Marin entonces se quedó callada y clavó la mirada en el cielo, en la estrella más brillante. Sonrió. Alzó la mano como si quisiera tocar el manto estelar que se alzaba sobre ellos. Defteros entonces se atrevió y, despacio, acarició el brazo de la pelirroja con las garras con un cuidado infinito hasta llegar a su mano y entrelazar sus dedos. Ese contacto volvió a enviar esa descarga eléctrica que sintieron la primera vez. El corazón de ambos pareció latir al unísono.

―Pedí un deseo para nosotros ―comentó la pelirroja en voz muy baja, casi con vergüenza.

―No me lo digas ―se apresuró a decir Defteros ―. Guárdalo para ti, en tu corazón y se cumplirá.

Sintió como el moreno estrechaba su mano y acariciaba el dorso de la misma con el pulgar. Ambos giraron a verse casi al mismo tiempo mientras bajaban los brazos sin soltarse. Sus miradas se encontraron y Defteros no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla con la mano libre.

―Eres hermosa ―su piel blanca, salpicada por las pecas, le recordaba al cielo estrellado que se cernía sobre ellos.

―Deft… ―atinó a decir antes de que una sonrisa avergonzada surcara sus labios.

El moreno acortó la distancia entre ellos hasta que sus narices rozaron. Con la mano libre, Marin también acarició la mejilla de su pareja. De pronto un pensamiento le invadió la mente: _no se puede poner uno en contra del destino_. No sabía a qué se refería, ni la razón de que eso viniera a ella, pero tenía la ligera impresión de que no tardaría en descubrirlo.

Los labios de Defteros la devolvieron a la realidad. Fue un beso corto pero muy cariñoso. Entonces, el demonio le pidió que se sentara un segundo, cuando ella obedeció, él estiró las alas y luego la invitó a tumbarse de nuevo mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y ella apoyaba la mejilla en su pecho, escuchando su corazón latir. El ala sobre la que se había acostado, se cerró un poco como si fuese una manta que la cubriría del frío.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento más antes de que Defteros comenzara a relatarle una historia. Parecía ser que era muy fanático de las leyendas y la mitología pues lo que le contaba iba sobre eso. Marin lo escuchó atentamente. Ella también conocía algunos mitos, pero ese en particular jamás lo había escuchado así que lo interrumpió varias veces para hacerle algunas preguntas al respecto y así saciar su curiosidad.

Entonces el relato tomó un giro inesperado. Defteros comenzó a hablar sobre unos seres de cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas y dos cabezas que caminaban la tierra y cómo, víctimas de su propia vanidad, decidieron atacar a los dioses y derrocarlos, acción que no fue bien recibida por Zeus quien terminó partiéndolos a la mitad con su espada. La pelirroja ahogó un grito al escuchar esa parte de la historia y quiso preguntar, sin embargo, obtuvo su respuesta cuando Defteros comentó que Zeus pidió a Apolo cicatrizar la herida de esos seres, la cual era el ombligo, y voltear sus cabezas para que pudieran verla, como recordatorio de su derrota. Marin no entendía por qué el demonio le contaría esa historia cuando estaban compartiendo un momento medianamente romántico e íntimo. Explicó entonces que los hombres cayeron de nuevo a tierra y, con desesperación buscaron a su otra mitad, pues sin ésta no podían vivir.

―Esa es la forma que nosotros tenemos ahora ―dijo mientras giraba un poco el rostro para verla a los ojos.

―¿Por eso es que siempre tenemos esa sensación de que algo nos falta?

―Así es ―comentó y dio un toque en la punta de su nariz con el dedo índice.

―¿Por qué me cuentas esto? ―preguntó la pelirroja sintiéndose ligeramente confundida.

―Porque quiero que sepas que tú eres mi otra mitad ―respondió el moreno con una sonrisa, los ojos dorados colmados de una ternura y un amor inmensos ―Tú eres mi alma gemela ―se atrevió a decir.

Marin se quedó sin palabras. Entendía lo que eso significaba, el poder de esa frase. Se le hinchó el corazón de pura felicidad, ¿qué podría decir para rivalizar con eso? Si era sincera consigo misma, nada. No había nada que pudiera siquiera igualar lo que Defteros le había dicho, así que solamente atinó a besarlo.

Sus labios se encontraron en un dulce beso, aunque de un momento a otro también adquirió un gusto salado. Aquello alarmó al moreno que abrió los ojos, solamente para percatarse de las lágrimas que resbalaban por las regordetas y perfectas mejillas de Marin.

―Cielo… cielo, ¿qué sucede? ―preguntó con algo de tristeza, pensó que tal vez había dicho algo malo y esa simple idea le hizo sentir fatal.

―No pasa nada ―dijo en voz baja y un tanto entrecortada.

―¿Dije algo malo…?

―No. No ―se apresuró a decir, la angustia marcada en sus ojos azules ―Al contrario. Lo que dijiste… ―se mordió el labio inferior y negó. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que hizo imposible que continuara explicándose.

―Cielo ―Defteros pasó las zarpas por los cabellos rojos de Marin, acomodándolos con cariño detrás de su oreja y juntó su frente a la de ella, cómo si con eso pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos y saber realmente lo que sucedía.

―Lo que dijiste… ―intentó volver a hablar. Tenía los ojos cerrados. El contacto pareció calmarla realmente, pues las palabras habían comenzado a fluir mucho mejor ―Yo creí que sería incapaz de volver a amar…

―Marin…

―Creí que estaba rota ―interrumpió a Defteros ―. Luego de lo que ocurrió, pensé que el amor se me había negado para siempre ―las lágrimas siguieron resbalando por sus mejillas ―Pero tú… ―una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en sus labios, contrastando con sus lágrimas.

―Cielo… ―aferró un poco más sus cabellos y su rostro mientras pegaba un poco más su frente a la de ella.

―Gracias ―fue lo único que logró decir mientras volvía a besarlo.

En realidad quería decirle que lo amaba, pero lo juzgó demasiado pronto e inapropiado. Esperaba que el beso fuera suficiente para hacerle saber realmente lo que las palabras eran incapaces de expresar.

Ambos deseaban disfrutar al máximo ese momento de intimidad, de sinceridad y del amor más puro que existía. Por alguna razón, parecía necesario que lo hicieran así.


	24. Chapter 24

**XXIV. Dulces mentiras**

Pasó un largo mes. Para ella fue eterno y, a pesar de que estaba en compañía de Defteros y los otros dos demonios, comenzaba a echar de menos la comodidad de su cama, de un baño, de un lugar privado para ella. Obviamente evitó hacer comentarios al respecto y trató de mantenerse tan normal como le fuera posible para no hacer sentir mal a ninguno de los demonios del bosque ya que sabía que se estaban esforzando mucho para hacerla sentir lo más cómoda posible. Sin embargo, ellos también comenzaban a resentirlo de formas muy sutiles por lo que decidieron que era momento de que Marin volviera a casa.

Defteros se negó al principio. Estaba preocupado por ella y sabía que no podría cuidarla de la misma manera si se marchaba.

―Ella jamás esperaría que Marin volviera a casa ―comentó Saga una noche mientras la pelirroja dormía.

―Pero podría estar esperándola igualmente ―atajó el moreno ―Ice es demasiado impredecible y no podemos arriesgarnos.

―Es más arriesgado que Marin se quede aquí ―habló Kanon en tono tranquilo ―Por lo menos en su casa no hay muchos lugares en donde Ice pueda esconderse… Pero aquí… ―Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que miraran al rededor ―No hay forma de saber por dónde podría venir un ataque… Y Aspros… ―pero el menor de los demonios se obligó a callar.

Eso también era verdad, tampoco había rastros de Aspros por ningún lado y solamente podían asumir que el mayor de los Stormrage se había marchado para siempre. La ausencia de su hermano solamente avivaba en el alfa los recuerdos de aquella horrible pesadilla y de una posible traición.

―Necesito un par de días para pensarlo ―sentenció el mayor con cara de pocos amigos.

―No tenemos un par de días ―intervino Saga.

―¡Dije que un par de días! ―Defteros enseñó los aserrados dientes y sus ojos relampaguearon con furia. No tuvo que levantar la voz para que sus palabras fueran finales.

Los gemelos compartieron una mirada fugaz. Comprendían la frustración y las ganas que tenía su líder de proteger a su compañera, pero temían que ese afán de protegerla terminara jugando en su contra. Obviamente su palabra era ley y tendrían que respetar su decisión, a final de cuentas no podrían hacerlo entrar en razón sin ayuda de

Defteros Stormrage sabía perfectamente que Marin no podía quedarse en el bosque durante más tiempo pues ella era una humana y los humanos no estaban hechos para vivir en ese lugar. No obstante, su preocupación por ella era mayor; que volviera a casa solamente significaba que no podría estar tan pendiente de ella ni cuidarla como había hecho hasta ahora. Se permitió mirarla dormir durante algunos minutos.

Ambos mantuvieron sus pensamientos para sí pues no querían preocupar al otro. Trataron de que todo siguiera con normalidad aunque era obvio que existía cierta tensión, aunque nada tuviera que ver con ellos sino con la situación y las decisiones a tomar. Marin trataba de poner buena cara siempre, aunque llegó a notar las miradas de Saga a Defteros.

Pasó casi una semana después de la discusión con los gemelos Sunfury y el alfa sabía que no podría posponerlo durante más tiempo, pero quería intentarlo. Estar con ella le alegraba esos días otrora monótonos y se rehusaba a volver a lo mismo de antes. La temperatura había comenzado a descender pues ya se acercaba el invierno y, aunque al principio lograron mantenerla a ella y a su tienda de campaña a una temperatura acogedora para ella, cada vez se complicaba más. Esa noche en particular, el frío arreciaba y, aunque la pelirroja insistió varias veces que se encontraba bien y no tenía frío, no tardó en comenzar a temblar y a castañetear los dientes. Por más que trataba de controlarse, su cuerpo era mucho más honesto.

―Cielo, por favor… ―Murmuró Defteros desde afuera de la tienda de campaña, preocupado.

―E-Estoy bien… ―tartamudeó esperando que él no notara que estaba muriendo de frío.

Pero el demonio escuchaba con claridad cómo temblaba y cómo su corazón latía más rápido en un intento desesperado por bombear más sangre al cuerpo. Agachó las orejas y también la mirada, ¿qué podría hacer? Él tenía una temperatura corporal elevada, podría decir que incluso más que sus compañeros demonios, así que era muy complicado que las bajas temperaturas hicieran mella en él, pero estaba consciente de que ese no era el caso para su pareja.

―Marin… Cielo… ―volvió a comenzar sin ocultar su preocupación ―Por favor…

Pero la pelirroja no pudo continuar pues se abrazaba a sí misma con fuerza para tratar de entrar en calor. El silencio prolongado lo asustó así que, disculpándose encarecidamente entró a la tienda sólo para encontrarse a la temblorosa mujer cubierta con varias mantas pero que no parecían ser suficientes para combatir las bajas temperaturas. Sus orejas se agacharon más al verla pero de inmediato, aunque con mucho cuidado, se tumbó a su lado para rodear su cuerpo cubierto con las mantas con sus brazos. Logró mirar su rostro y se preocupó al ver que sus labios se estaban pintando de un ligero color lavanda. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de mirarla en ese estado durante más tiempo, aquella era la prueba más grande de que no pertenecía al bosque y debía volver a su hogar.

―Cielo… Mañana te llevaré a casa… ―Murmuró de nueva cuenta para después pegar los labios a su frente en un intento de hacerla entrar en calor.

Marin se quejó, era obvio que estaba a punto de protestar pero el moreno se le adelantó una vez más.

―Estarás mejor en casa, no pasarás tanto frío… ―continuó lo más tranquilamente posible en un intento de animarla pero al notar que se quejaba entendió que tenía miedo ―Te prometo que te cuidaré… ―hizo una breve pausa y entonces dijo en un susurro ―No quiero perderte y menos así…

Ya estaba, lo había dicho aunque tampoco era un secreto. Sin embargo, Marin habría deseado no estar envuelta en mantas ni en tan mal estado para poder responder como era debido, o por lo menos para haber respondido. Estaba consciente de que existía esa posibilidad de que él terminara descuidando su clan por estar con ella y eso era algo que siempre le preocupaba y le hacía sentir mal. Odiaba ser una damisela en peligro pero toda esa situación se le escapaba de las manos; no podía enfrentarse a criaturas fantásticas siendo una mortal.

Defteros entendía que ella podía estar angustiada y lo sabía simple y llanamente porque él lo estaba también, pero si ya lo habían hecho funcionar una vez, volverían a hacerlo y de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Tendría que nombrar a un sustituto ahora que Aspros estaba desaparecido pero sabía que, a quien eligiera, sería responsable y confiable, aunque trataría a toda costa de no separarse demasiado del bosque y de su deber. No estaba dispuesto a volver a cometer el mismo error de antes.

La noche fue dura para ambos. Ella, a pesar de estar bien arropada y ya haber entrado en calor, pensaba una y otra vez en las posibilidades de que la extraña mujer volviese a aparecer y que su suerte se hubiera acabado, pero sobre todo, pensaba en Defteros y en sus responsabilidades, llegando incluso a culparse por haber aparecido en su vida para cambiarla de ese modo. Por su parte, él se daba cuenta de lo frágil que era su compañera, de lo fácil que sería perderla en un descuido y eso lo aterraba, además de llenarle la cabeza de la posibilidad de alejarse de ella, no obstante, eso estaba totalmente fuera de discusión. Trató de mantenerse tranquilo para dejarla dormir pero su mente estaba en caos total. Cerró los ojos y reemplazó sus labios por su frente, tuvo que encogerse para quedar a su altura pero no le importó. Extendió las alas sobre ella para darle algo más de abrigo mientras trataba de silenciar sus pensamientos.

La mudanza se llevó a cabo sin contratiempos, aunque a Marin en serio le costó volver a entrar a casa. Defteros se percató de cómo sus dedos temblaron mientras trataba de abrir la puerta y después cómo su corazón latía veloz presa de la ansiedad y el terror que le provocó estar de nuevo allí. Pero al prender las luces, ambos notaron que, además de que los muebles estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de polvo, todo estaba en su lugar, tal y como lo recordaban. Fue él quien entró para verificar que todo estuviera en orden y aunque captó el hedor de Ice, éste era bastante tenue, dando a entender que no había vuelvo a poner pie ahí.

Cuando el demonio le dijo que no existía peligro alguno, ella pudo volver a respirar aunque fuera por un instante. Defteros le hizo compañía hasta que fue la hora de dormir. Después de tomar una taza humeante de té y un buen baño con agua caliente, la mujer no tardó en entrar en calor y sentirse reconfortada.

Conversaron como hacían antes y fue en ese momento que ambos notaron la falta que les había hecho tener esa intimidad.

Corrió a toda velocidad para evitar utilizar sus alas y llamar la atención. Había tardado un jodido mes y encima se había encontrado con Ice. Recordar su interrogatorio le molestó, no obstante, el que todo fuera de acuerdo al plan la había calmado lo suficiente para esperar un poco más. Así que al final todo valió la pena y ahora podía volver. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para su regreso. Se abrió paso entre los árboles haciendo uso de su perfecta vista nocturna hasta llegar al claro. Ahí se encontró con Kanon que montaba guardia y que, al ver a la figura, se puso alerta. Por un segundo no lo reconoció. No había rastro de sus alas y en su lugar, una gabardina larga, con el cuello levantado le cubría la mitad inferior del rostro. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de la prominente cornamenta que solamente podía pertenecer a una persona.

―Al fin llegaste... ―Saludó el menor de los demonios ―Fue difícil guardar el secreto ―confesó mientras miraba con atención el rostro ajeno.

―Pero lo lograron y ahora sí podremos empezar.

Sin embargo, si Kanon habría tenido dificultades manteniendo la boca cerrada, no era capaz de imaginar lo que sería de él si tuviera que guardar la mitad de los secretos que él llevaba a cuestas. Estaba seguro de que más de uno habría perdido ya la razón, aunque tal vez é también lo había hecho.

El de cabellos turquesa se sentía aliviado: Aspros Stormrage había vuelto. Las piezas ya estaban en su lugar. Era hora de comenzar con todo.


	25. Chapter 25

**XXV. El obsequio**

La bofetada resonó por la habitación.

La mejilla de Aspros de inmediato se enrojeció por el contacto y una mirada de satisfacción apareció en los ojos carmesí de Ice.

A pesar de que el mayor de los Stormrage era bastante más alto y musculoso que ella, que apenas rozaba el metro sesenta de estatura, lo que le faltaba de alto le sobraba de egocentrismo, rebeldía y mal humor. Cuando las cosas no salían como las planeaba, se enfurecía y no le importaba llegar a los gritos o incluso a los golpes para demostrar su descontento. Ésta vez no era la excepción.

Aspros le había dicho que Marin se había marchado de la ciudad y que el bosque estaba bajo vigilancia, pero se había enterado que la pelirroja solamente había cambiado temporalmente de residencia. Claro, bien podría haber ido directamente al bosque, pero Ice no era estúpida, jamás se enfrentaría cara a cara con Defteros. Los demás no le importaban, o eso hacía creer a Aspros, pero era bien sabido que ella le guardaba cierto respeto –y también un poco de temor– al líder de los demonios del bosque. Además, no iba a mostrar sus armas tan pronto.

―lmbécil ―escupió después de abofetearlo―. Estás jugando conmigo.

―No ―respondió el de cabellos negros de forma serena―. Yo estaba seguro de que ella se había marchado, yo vi a Defteros llevarla fuera de la ciudad.

La mujer gruñó y enseñó los pequeños pero afilados colmillos.

―Mas te vale ser sincere o me obligarás a arrancarte esa bonita cabeza que tienes.

Entonces dio media vuelta y dejó solo al demonio. Su expresión se mantuvo impasible. Debía ser así, estaba jugando sus cartas y debía hacerlo de forma perfecta.

Saga había comenzado a pasar más y más tiempo fuera, separado del clan. En parte por buscar otros clanes, pero en gran medida se debía a que haberla visto de nuevo removió muchas cosas en su interior. Pasó los dedos de modo compulsivo por las grietas de su cuerno mientras trataba de quitársela de la cabeza, debía odiarla, por su propio bien y el de sus hermanos. Apretó ligeramente la cola que llevaba enroscada en la cintura.

De alguna manera, estar alejado de Defteros y su compañera era un alivio, pues ver las constantes muestras de afecto entre ambos, solamente tenían un efecto negativo y doloroso en el de cabellos añil, como si se clavara una daga en el corazón una y otra vez. Respiró hondo y volvió a cubrirse el cabello con la capucha de la túnica que llevaba para ocultar su cornamenta además de sus alas.

Defteros había pedido a Kanon que se quedara esa noche montando guardia. Sabía que era arriesgado dejar la protección del bosque al menor de los demonios, pero confiaba en él y en su fuerza, por no decir que era su forma de comenzar a darle más responsabilidades. Así que mientras el joven demonio vigilaba su hogar, él estaba con Marin.

Ambos, tumbados en la cama, se abrazaban mientras conversaban, o al menos lo intentaban, pues la pelirroja estaba tan cansada que ya había comenzado a balbucear y decir cosas sin sentido. No obstante, Defteros la escuchaba atentamente, la estrechaba con cuidado y pasaba sus garras por la piel cubierta por la ropa, así se aseguraba de no hacerle daño alguno en un descuido.

Cerró los ojos un instante.

Su mente se llenó de inmediato con imágenes varias. Imágenes de su niñez, de su adolescencia, de todos esos años de soledad antes de que apareciera Marin. Porque ahora que miraba al pasado, se daba cuenta de lo solo que se había sentido. No podía decir que era infeliz, en lo absoluto, sin embargo, se había sentido bastante solo, responsable de un clan que ahora había quedado reducido a cuatro. Pero desde que esa preciosa pelirroja se había cruzado en su camino, se sentía feliz, completo, con ganas de luchar de verdad, por ella, por su felicidad, su bienestar, por su vida.

Entonces vinieron las imágenes de su primer beso, de sus primeras conversaciones, de ese sentimiento tan extraño que le invadió el cuerpo cuando supo que estuvo a punto de casarse con otro hombre y del sentimiento totalmente opuesto cuando supo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. La amaba. Era probable que, de haberle preguntado meses atrás, no hubiera sabido qué responder acerca del amor, pero ahora lo hacía.

Y después llegaron imágenes de una posible vida juntos. De ellos unidos por fin como marido y mujer, viviendo juntos, creando juntos… Y de unos pequeños híbridos que corrían por el bosque con alas, cuernos y cola como su padre, pero con los cabellos de fuego de su madre. Ese pensamiento le enterneció, ¿sería capaz de tener esa vida con ella? ¿podrían procrear? Nunca se lo había planteado y no sabía si ella quería tener hijos, pero en ese instante la idea le hizo sonreír. Aunque claro, también estaba la compatibilidad entre ambos. Realmente no conocía ningún caso de híbridos entre los suyos o en el mundo y dudaba mucho que, de haberlos, estuvieran ocultos. Los humanos solían documentarlo todo, especialmente acontecimientos fantásticos como lo era su propia existencia.

Al final, no pudo evitar que su mente viajara a esa etapa de la vida que eventualmente llegaría: la vejez. Él había vivido muchísimos años y apenas había alcanzado una madurez, pero ella era humana y, en menos tiempo, ambos parecían tener una edad aproximada. No obstante, por lógica de su raza, tardaría en envejecer pues tenía un deber superior y eso significaba muchos más años de plenitud. Lamentablemente, ese no era el caso para una humana como ella y era probable que la perdiera más pronto de lo que le gustaría. ¿Cómo sería una vida sin Marin? Si ahora le costaba mucho apartarse de ella, si muriese, ¿sería capaz de seguir adelante? ¿de volver a amar? Aquello se le antojó imposible y demasiado doloroso para soportarlo. Si ella moría, él la seguiría. No quería separarse de su pelirroja por nada del mundo.

En eso estaba cuando escuchó unos golpes en la ventana. Agitó las orejas y sintió a Marin aferrarse a su cuerpo con temor. No podía moverse sin despertarla y si él le decía que alguien había tocado la ventana, seguramente ella no podría volver a dormir. Barajaba las posibilidades en su mente cuando volvió a escuchar los golpes.

―¡Defty! ¡Ábreme, soy yo!

La voz era inconfundible y, aunque en un susurro, el demonio lo escuchó perfectamente. Era su hermano. Llenó de besos a su pareja mientras, despacio y con cuidado, apartaba los brazos que se aferraban con fuerza a su cintura. Entonces se acercó a la ventana y abrió para dejarlo pasar.

―Tardaste demasiado en volver ―dijo el menor de los Stormrage al ver a su hermano.

―Pero fue por una buena razón ―se defendió Aspros.

Defteros reparó en las extrañas ropas que llevaba puestas pero no hizo comentario alguno.

―Pues más te vale que sea así o sentirás mi furia.

―¿Cuál furia? Tú no tienes nada de eso, hermanito ―bromeó el de cabellos negros―. ¿Está dormida? ―preguntó refiriéndose a Marin mientras intentaba ver un poco por encima del hombre de su hermano.

―Lo está. Ha sido un día duro.

―Despiértala. Tengo un regalo para ambos.

―¿No puede esperar?

―No.

Fue la única respuesta de Aspros y Defteros no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer. Podía ser el alfa, pero seguía escuchando a su hermano mayor y le hacía caso casi siempre.

El moreno se acercó a Marin y la llenó de besos. Entre palabras llenas de miel y caricias, logró despertarla, pidiéndole que su hermano quería darles algo.

―Pues vaya, tu cabello parece un nido de pájaros ―comentó Aspros pero a Marin no le hizo ninguna gracia.

―Venga, ya está despierta, ¿qué querías darnos? ―intervino Defteros pues le parecía que, de no hacerlo, la cosa terminaría mal.

Sin mediar palabra, Aspros dejó sobre el escritorio de Marin una maceta con una ramita medio encorvada con un pétalo en forma de corazón. La pareja la miró, aunque sus expresiones eran distintas. El alfa estaba incrédulo y la pelirroja se notaba enfadada.

―¿Para esto me despertaste? ―preguntó Marin con el fastidio en la voz.

―No lo puedo creer… ―murmuró Defteros ignorando el comentario de Marin, no porque no le pareciera que estaba en su derecho de estar enfadada, sino porque quería que ella supiera lo que significaba.

―Ésta es la flor del amante ―comentó Aspros con total tranquilidad―. Se dice que únicamente florece cuando el amor de dos personas es verdadero, real.

Pero Marin seguía sin comprender del todo y sus cejas enarcadas eran prueba de ello.

―Ésta flor es una rareza ―dijo Defteros―. Hace tiempo solía crecer en casi todos los lugares del mundo, pero ahora escasea. Lo más hermoso de ésta flor es que mientras más fuerte el amor entre dos personas, más crece… Cuando alguien la regalaba a una pareja era la forma más clara de decir que sabía que el amor que se tenían era eterno.

Al terminar de hablar, el alfa entonces entendió la razón de la última plática que había tenido con su hermano antes de que éste desapareciera. Era su forma de decirle que aceptaba a Marin como compañera de vida de su hermano y, de cierto modo, les daba su bendición.

La mujer se quedó en silencio. Intentaba procesar lo que acababa de escuchar pero le parecía demasiado fantástico para ser real, algo bastante absurdo tomando en cuenta que su pareja era un demonio, una criatura legendaria. Sin embargo, adormilada como estaba, le costaba hilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Aspros lo entendió y no dijo nada aunque tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero por respeto a su hermano, guardaría silencio. Entonces se despidió de su hermano y se marchó por donde llegó.

Defteros estaba sorprendido, no podía creer lo que su hermano les había obsequiado. Acompañó a Marin de vuelta a la cama y la abrazó con mucho mimo.

―¿La historia que dijo tu hermano es verdad?

―Lo es. Quedan pocas en el mundo pues suele confundirse el amor con un simple gusto o con una obsesión. Al final esas flores mueren cuando la pareja no se ama de verdad.

―Estoy segura que la nuestra vivirá por siempre.

Las palabras de la pelirroja hicieron que Defteros la mirara a los ojos. En esos preciosos zafiros no existía la duda y aquello enterneció de tal manera que el demonio, por primera vez en su vida, quiso fundirse con ella. Amarla, protegerla y unirse a ella de todas las maneras que conocía.

La besó de manera profunda pero lenta, saboreando su boca. Era un contacto distinto, uno que sin duda buscaba un final en concreto y que, para su sorpresa, fue aceptado con gusto.


	26. Chapter 26

XXVI. En otra vida

El águila y el demonio, así eran conocidos en el Santuario por algunos de sus camaradas. A primera vista, podía parecerles una pareja un tanto dispareja, pero quienes eran allegados a ambos, sabían que se parecían más de lo que podía notarse a simple vista. Tenían una relación bastante sólida, aunque muchos lo atribuían a esos largos entrenamientos que compartían todas las mañanas o a veces por las noches, si es que alguno de ellos tenía alguna misión que cumplir.

A pesar de ser pareja, Marin seguía llevando la máscara y vivía en la aldea de las amazonas; Defteros, por su parte, resguardaba el templo de Géminis. Su relación no interfería en lo más mínimo en su deber, de hecho, parecía haber fortificado sus lazos con el Santuario y con los caballeros de bronce, pues se sentían con la responsabilidad de entrenarlos (aunque siempre estuvieran refunfuñando y renegando de lo débiles que eran).

Sentados en las ruinas de un acueducto cercano al Santuario, ambos guerreros conversaban de todo y nada a la vez. Era su rutina, algo muy de ellos; alejarse de todos para estar a solas juntos, para que él pudiera sonreír, mostrar sus colmillos, ser el trozo de pan que era, y para que ella pudiera quitarse la máscara, olvidar lo que ello representaba y poder ser una mujer normal, aunque fuera por un par de horas. Se besaban, se amaban, se cuidaban, se protegían, se mostraban vulnerables al otro, justo como jamás se atreverían a mostrarse en público.

―Deberíamos decirlo ya ―dijo Marin en un murmullo sin dejar de apoyar la cabeza en el ancho hombro del Géminis ―, no tiene mucho caso seguir manteniéndolo en secreto.

―¿Tú crees? ―preguntó él, haciendo cariñitos en los brazos desnudos de la mujer ―Me gusta tener algo solo para nosotros, algo que nadie más sabe… Es especial.

―Al menos nuestros amigos más cercanos deberían saberlo…

―Puede que tengas razón, pero creo que no hay prisa.

Marin se enderezó un poco para mirar a Defteros que sonreía. La punta de sus blancos colmillos brillaba por la luz del sol. Sonrió enamorada y le regaló un beso que fue correspondido con exactamente el mismo sentimiento, la misma intensidad. Era su momento, su espacio y nadie más existía, solamente eran ellos dos, siendo simples humanos, mortales enamorados.

El Santuario estaba bajo ataque, varios guardias habían perecido y varios caballeros de bronce estaban muy malheridos. Los espectros no tenían piedad, acababan con todo lo que podían y, aunque también sufrieron bajas, seguían atacando, dispuestos a abrir paso para que los Jueces del Infierno y espectros de otros rangos pudieran penetrar las defensas del Santuario.

Aunque no era muy común, un par de caballeros dorados se unieron al frente junto con la segunda línea de defensa: los caballeros de plata. Pronto la balanza comenzó a inclinarse levemente a favor de los Santos de Atenea aunque no podían cantar victoria; en cualquier momento un ataque de parte de alguno de los Jueces podrían volver a otorgarle una ventaja al ejército de Hades.

Marin, caballero femenino del águila, luchaba con valor, liderando al resto de sus camaradas. Ella podía no ser la líder oficial de los Santos de Plata, pero su liderazgo innato salía a relucir en esos instantes. El intercambio de golpes y poderes devastadores tenía ocupados a gran parte de los Santos de Plata, pero todos estaban más que dispuestos a evitar que el ejército de Hades pusiera un solo pie en el Santuario.

Muchos Santos de Oro se encontraban preparando las defensas de sus templos, otros hablaban con Atenea para comenzar a forjar planes y estrategias si se llegaban a dar ciertas circunstancias. Los tres caballeros dorados más poderosos tenían todo preparado, especialmente Géminis.

El Santo dorado del Tercer Templo había puesto el laberinto y ahora estaba en el corazón de la batalla para tratar de mermar y frenar el ataque cuánto le fuera posible.

―¡ _Mavros Eruption Crust_! ―Bramó el caballero de Géminis y de inmediato la lava consumió a varios espectros de bajo rango. Una risa de satisfacción retumbó en su interior, aunque trató de mantenerse serio. Eso de poder destruir esbirros de Hades le causaba una satisfacción tremenda.

―¡ _Eagle Toe Flash_! ―Ahora fue la amazona de águila quien gritó a unos cuántos metros de donde se encontraba el moreno. Sintió la tierra temblar un poco ante el poder de ese golpe y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Poco a poco, con la ayuda de Géminis, lograron empujar un poco las filas del ejército de Hades para recuperar algo de espacio y tranquilidad. Al ganar terreno, varios guardias y otros caballeros recuperaron el ánimo.

No todos los días tenían la fortuna de pelear codo a codo con el legendario caballero de Géminis y mucho menos con la solitaria caballero de plata. Pero sobre todas las cosas, ver a la pareja defender el Santuario juntos era un espectáculo que era todavía más increíble de ver. A pesar de haber comenzado a batallar casi en extremos opuestos del lugar, fueron acercándose igual que imanes, casi como si supieran de manera inconsciente que eran mucho más fuertes y letales juntos que separados.

―Eres hermosa cuando peleas, ¿te lo había dicho? ―preguntó Defteros mientras aplastaba la cabeza de un espectro contra el suelo que se partió debido a la violencia del golpe.

―No digas esas cosas ―comentó la pelirroja antes de lanzar una serie de patadas hacia otro espectro, haciendo que pedazos de su sapuri salieran volando en todas direcciones.

―Pero es la verdad.

―Pero estamos en medio de una batalla.

El moreno hizo un pequeño puchero. Otro espectro pensó que reírse de él era buena idea y se arrepintió casi de inmediato pues un _Mavros Eruption Crust_ le dio de lleno en la cara.

A pesar de lo que podía parecer a simple vista, tanto Defteros como Marin se tomaban su trabajo en serio. No obstante, defender a la diosa no era del todo su prioridad, sino mantener el menor número de bajas posibles. Y no era que no fuesen devotos a Atenea, pero ambos sabían muy bien que, si ellos no se preocupaban por mantener al ejército lo más completo posible, nadie más lo haría y eso podría acarrearles problemas en el futuro no muy lejano.

Sin embargo, esas ganas de proteger a los caballeros de menor rango, podría ser su punto débil si llegaban a notarlo. Y sucedió.

Radamanthys llegó al campo de batalla dispuesto a inclinar la balanza una vez más (y permanentemente) en favor de su señor Hades. Escaneó rápidamente lo que sucedía y notó cómo Marin estaba un poco más adelantada de lo que debería y socorría a varios caballeros de bronce y de plata. A ojo de cualquier otro, simplemente pudo haberse tratado de algo completamente normal en una pelea de ese calibre, pues solían mezclarse líneas en algunos puntos antes de volver a acomodarse; pero ante el ojo experto de Radamanthys, eso significaba que estaba haciendo dos trabajos a la vez y que llegaría un punto en el que no podría más.

La pelirroja comenzaba a sentir el cansancio de tener que proteger a los caballeros de bronce e incluso a algunos caballeros de plata. Si bien estos últimos eran bastante más fuertes, para muchos ese era su primer combate real, uno para el que no estaban preparados pues no tenían comparación con las misiones que solían hacer. Ella pudo haberlos dejado ahí, rascándose con sus propias uñas, dejando la vida en ese combate como buenos caballeros de Atenea, pero sabía que, de perecer, necesitarían a esas nuevas generaciones, a esos nuevos guerreros para enseñar y guiar a los que vendrían después.

―¡ _Ryu sei ken_! ― todo pulmón mientras cientos de golpes salían disparados hacia algunos espectros que se encontraban cerca.

Defteros ya no estaba a su lado, de hecho, estaba enfrascado ahora en un combate contra varios espectros que parecían más fuertes de lo que hubiera pensado. Eran cosas que sucedían: unas veces lograban luchar lado a lado y vencer y otras tenían que hacerlo por separado y hacer uso de sus ganas de volver a verse para salir victoriosos.

El cosmos que se acercó a ella fue agresivo e imponente. Iba apartando a enemigos y camaradas como si se trataran de simples muñecos de trapo que estorbaban su camino. Esos ojos color ámbar se clavaron igual que dagas en el rostro de Marin cubierto por la máscara. No sonreía. Ese rostro no poseía la sonrisa altiva, siniestra y orgullosa que iban mostrando la gran mayoría de los esbirros del dios del inframundo. No. Él miraba a su presa con atención, como si de sus ojos salieran ataduras invisibles que no permitirían que huyera.

Marin se preparó. Vencer a unos de los Tres Jueces no sería tarea fácil, pero lo intentaría. Miró de soslayo hacia donde Defteros combatía contra esos espectros pero de inmediato volvió los ojos hacia su nuevo oponente.

Ella se lanzó al ataque con decisión, buscando encontrar un punto débil en Wyvern para hacerse las cosas un poco más fáciles, pero él parecía incluso aburrido ante el poco reto que representaban los golpes a toda potencia del águila. Elevó su cosmos para hacer sus golpes más rápidos y certeros, algo que dio resultado a medias, pues uno de sus puños logró rozar la piel descubierta por el casco.

Los ojos dorados del espectro refulgieron con furia.

―¡ _Greatest Causion_!

Rugió el espectro y una luz violeta lo cubrió a él y después a Marin.

Defteros lo notó demasiado tarde.

El golpe le dio de lleno a la mujer que, aunque se quiso cubrir y esquivarlo, no fue capaz. El grito que escapó de sus labios fue uno ahogado, más cómo un quejido. Una nube de polvo se alzó a su alrededor.

El moreno, con furia, despachó a esos molestos espectros y llegó en un santiamén a donde se encontraba su pareja, introduciéndose en esa nube pidiendo a Atenea que hubiera recibido el menor daño posible. Apenas divisó sus cabellos de fuego, se arrodilló junto a ella, abrazándola con todo el cariño del mundo, buscando protegerla.

Su armadura estaba hecha trizas y su máscara partida a la mitad. Sangraba profusamente. Eso no podía estar pasando. Debía ser un error, una ilusión. Marin le regaló una sonrisa tranquila y una mirada llena de amor, pero no fue capaz de decir nada.

Defteros bullía en ira, su cosmos era lava pura y se giró para enfrentar Juez del Infierno. Gruñó, enseñó los colmillos, hizo estallar su cosmos al mismo tiempo que el espectro y se lanzó al ataque. La colisión de ambos cosmos fue tal, que la cadena que llevaba en el cuello, de la cual pendía un anillo de oro puro, se rompió.

―¡ _Greatest Causion_!

―¡ _Mavros Eruption Crust_!

El silencio envolvió el Santuario entero.

Defteros se apartó de Marin de golpe, buscando aire, espacio. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y le costaba respirar. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué? La pelirroja lo miró con preocupación, ¿acaso ella no había visto nada? Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no hubo necesidad. Ella lo abrazó. Rodeó su cuerpo robusto con los delgados brazos como si quisiera protegerlo de todo.

Algo había despertado en ellos, algo había revivido.


End file.
